The Path Least Taken
by MonsterSlut
Summary: In 1985 Vernon Dursley is killed in a fire, Petunia and her son were saved by her niece, the widow to reevaluate her treatment of her. Harleen Potter grows up loved and cared for, inseparable from her cousin. At the age of seven, Dudley has his own bought of accidental magic. Both children will soon be heading to Hogwarts and neither will be messed with. Fem!Harry/Nice!Dudley
1. First Year Part I

**++++++ Okay I know I have life eight other stories as of right now but this idea has been in my head for literally weeks. You know what I'm talking about fellow authors. It has consumed my every waking thought, when I'm asleep, it's like write me or I'll never leave you alone!**

 **It could could possibly be slow to update or not-depending where my muse is at. She's like a cat, she sees something shiny and goes oh meow.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, that pleasure belongs to our beloved JK-as the Doctor says-GOOD OLD JK!**

 **Please remember I am Australian so my words may be spelt differently and I do not have a beta.**

 **Enjoy and tell me what you think. I'd like to know as I've not stumbled across many stories like this.**

 **If you know of something similar, please let me know as I would LOVE to read it.**

 **Cheers**

 **MosterSlut ++++++**

 **Full Summery (Cause there is never enough room):**

 **Christmas Eve, 1985 Vernon Dursley is killed in a fire, Petunia and her son were saved by her niece forcing the new widow to reevaluate her treatment of the girl. Harleen Potter grows up loved and cared for, and is inseparable from her cousin. At the age of seven, Dudley has his own bought of accidental magic. Both children will soon be heading to Hogwarts and neither will be messed with. Fem!Harry/Nice!Dudley/Parental!Snape/** ** **Good!Draco/Neutral!Harry** Slight Weasley Bashing. Some Dumbledore Bashing. **

**One**

For Petunia Dursley, life hadn't gone exactly to plan.

She had a perfect husband, a perfect son and a perfect house in a perfect neighbourhood with perfect friends and perfect curtains. Yes, life was perfect.

When the daughter of her deceased sister and her husband came to live with them, Petunia Dursley had become consumed with fear that her perfect life was shattered beyond repair. Her sister and her freakish husband had produced a freakish daughter that had been shoved into their perfect lives where she didn't belong.

It was fear that forced Petunia Durlsey to take custody of her freakish niece, fear of a powerful, yet dark entity that had ended the lives of many respectable normal people such as herself and thousands more freaks like her niece. Although she feared the unnatural freakishness her niece possessed and feared she would infect her beloved child, Petunia Dursley feared death even more.

For five years, the Dursley's tolerated the unnaturalness that was Harleen Potter, trying to see if they could punish the freakishness out and make her into a respectable, normal person. One night though, everything changed.

On Christmas Eve, 1985, a candle caught alight on the perfect kitchen curtains as Petunia readied breakfast for Christmas morning, causing flames to consume the house, killing Petunia's husband, Vernon whilst he slept and trapping Petunia and her precious Dudley in the lounge room. In a truly selfless, and somewhat odd act, a skinny, mistreated Harleen Potter saved both Petunia and Dudley with her unnatural freakishness.

From that moment, Petunia Dursley became a different person.

Being forced to live in a hotel whilst her house was fixed, a week after the event that took her husband, Petunia witnessed her freakish niece comforting Dudley for the loss of his father and his home. That night, she revaluated her treatment of her freakish niece that looked too much like her once beloved, little sister. The cousins fell asleep hugging each other on the couch, Dudley's tears long since gone and a somewhat small smile on his face.

She sat up all night, firmly determined to treat both Dudley and Harleen exactly the same. Petunia couldn't believe how she had allowed her jealousy and husbands fear to corrupt her treatment of her niece. Lily Potter, nee Evans, would be turning in her grave. If it had been her and Vernon that were brutally murdered, Lily would have taken Dudley in and cared for him as her own, because that was the nature of Lily Potter. She was kind and forgiving and Petunia used to be like that.

She would be again.

When Dudley and Harleen awoke the next morning, Petunia was fixing breakfast. She turned the TV on and told the young children with a smile, that they were to enjoy their Sunday morning cartoons. Dudley dove into an explanation of his favourite shows, Harleen glued on the item she had never been allowed to watch before.

That night, Petunia Dursley slept better than she had in her whole life.

She awoke the next morning to find herself in the middle of a chubby blonde boy and a flaming red head girl with a lightning bolt scar on her head. Petunia found herself smiling her first true smile as her heart was consumed with love for these two children-her two children.

Things became easier for the three once Petunia tearfully buried her husband. The insurance money came in, she sold her husband's land at Number Four Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, and moved to London to get away from the memories.

The three moved into a three bedroom apartment, laughter rang from the rooms of her children as they attempted to paint their bedrooms. Watching Harleen laugh always made Petunia think of Lily, the little girl had seen so many photos of her mothers and aunt as children.

Petunia had gotten a job in the same school Dudley and Harleen attended. She worked in the administration building as the principal's secretary and she found she thoroughly loved the work. Even though it stressed her at some points.

After the three had moved to London, Petunia sat both her children down and explained about magic and wizards and witches and told Harleen how her mother had died bravely at the hands of an evil wizard. She explained how she was the Girl Who Lived and was famous in the hidden community and when she turned eleven, Harleen would be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn to control her magic.

Well, Petunia thought it would just be Harleen.

After Dudley's seventh birthday, the boy did his first bought of accidental magic, turning Petunia's hair green by accident in a fit of anger. Harleen melted in a fit of giggles, soon turning into big laughs as she pointed at her aunt's hair. Petunia could have had a heart attack when she saw her hair, seeing Dudley and Harleen so happy, she soon joined them in their laughter.

Petunia was happy, somewhat jealous, but happy that her son had what she didn't. Both Harleen and Dudley would be going to Hogwarts together.

As Dudley got older, Petunia cracked down on his food consumption, he was stocky but not a whale. His blonde hair was growing darker each day but he didn't look an inch like his father, more like Petunia's father. He was a kind, caring child who although had a sneaky streak, did as he was told as much as a kid would.

Harleen was exactly like her mother. She was lean and tall, her long legs made her the perfect soccer player at school and an excellent runner. She had decided that she wanted to be called Harley so she and Dudley could be similar in names. Her flaming red curls grew darker with age but the spark in her emerald eyes never left. She looked exactly like her mother and nothing like her father. Harley was smart, she always stuck by her cousin even when they both got in trouble at home or at school.

Thick as thieves were Harley Potter and Dudley Dursley. Petunia often imagined what things would be like if Vernon hadn't died and they still lived as they used to. She often forced those images into the back of her mind, not wanting to think those thoughts.

The moment came quicker than she thought it would.

In July, after both Dudley and Harley turned eleven, two letters came in the post. One addressed to Dudley and the other addressed to Harley. The two ran through the house, screaming with excitement, frighting Petunia awake on a Friday morning when it was her day off.

Before their letters could be opened, there was a knock at the door. Petunia pulled on her fluffy, pink robe and opened the door to find a witch in black robes standing there. "Mrs Durlsey? My name is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, may I come in?" she questioned over two screaming children.

Petunia remembered that she had heard Lily mention the woman several times in her youth. She smiled. "Come in, Ms McGonagall. I think we have much to talk about."


	2. First Year Part II

**++++++ So this would have been up yesterday if not for the worst thing to happen to fanboys/fangirls everywhere since the Black Plague.**

 **FanFiction . net was down!**

 **I was devastated!**

 **And according to Twitter-so was everyone else lol**

 **Literally!**

 **I have made up my mind on some of my pairings as well, some may surprise you, others not so much.**

 **Harley/Cedric**

 **Dudley/?**

 **Petunia/Remus**

 **Hermione/Fred or George**

 **Draco/?**

 **Neville/Lune - I mean how could JK not put them together? They're so CUTE!**

 **Any other suggestion will be taken on board.**

 **Houses have also been decided.**

 **This story will be more AU then canon but as Tay-Tay says-make the moves up as you go.**

 **Enjoy the chapter about a universe I do not own.**

 **As stated previously, I am Australia so my spelling and pronunciation will be different and I do not have a beta.**

 **BIG SHOUT OUT TO WHOMEVER NOMINATED THE PATH LEAST TAKEN FOR A COMMUNITY.**

 **Cheers! ++++++**

 **Two**

Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Principal of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry entered the three bedroom apartment looking around, judging. It was small yet homely, evidence of children were plastered all over the place.

Dirty shoes. Soccer balls. School bags. Homework. School books.

Once she had judged the Dursley's to be the worst sort of muggles but now Minerva McGonagall could see that the death of her husband had made this woman a much happier person. The sound of screaming children brought a smile to her face that disappeared quickly when Petunia sternly told them to sit down.

Two children still in their pajama's came and sat on the couch, each either side of Petunia. "You look just like you're mother," Minerva blurted out.

She looked up at Petunia with an obvious frown. "If I go to Hogwarts will everyone say that to me?" she questioned.

Petunia kissed her head. "I'm sorry but they will. You're famous, remember. Lily was also popular at her school." She turned to Minerva. "I sat both Dudley and Harley down several years ago and explained everything to them. They both know about the Dark Wizard and the war and what Harley did as a child."

"Harley?" Minerva question.

"Harleen's boring," Harley moaned. "And Aunt Petunia only calls me that when I'm in trouble."

"She get's trouble a lot!" Dudley teased.

Harley stuck her tongue out. "Shut up, Dudley!" She reached across and punched him.

Dudley punched her back.

"Enough!" Petunia snapped, putting her stern voice on. "Or you'll spend the rest of the day in your rooms with no TV or snacks. Just lunch."

Both children apologised to each other than to Petunia. Minerva was impressed. She shifted in her seat. "Miss Potter's name has been down at Hogwarts since the moment she was born, Mr Dursley's name also. I had hoped to bring both their letters together but a mix up had them sent by post instead. I came today to show Ms Potter and Mr Dursley to Diagon Alley."

"I will be going with them," Petunia assured Minerva. "Neither Harley or Dudley should go through such a change without anyone they know. I would like to know more about the community before sending them in alone."

Minerva nodded. "High unorthodox, Mrs Dursley. But for Miss Potter I will make an exception." She handed Petunia a piece of parchment with an address on it. "Please be at the address this afternoon at one PM. I will meet you there to show you around Diagon Alley."

Petunia stood up to show Minerva out. Truthfully she had been very nervous about this day but now that it was over she knew it had been all in her head. A reminder of her beloved husband. She looked down at Dudley and Harley who were eagerly awaiting permission to read their letters. Petunia smiled and nodded, giving them what they wanted.

"Read yours!" Harley grinned to Dudley, her hair pulled up on a loose, messy bun.

Dudley ripped his open and started to read.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Dursley

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harley cocked an eyebrow. "What's a Mugwump?" she asked.

Dudley shrugged. "Some kind of slug?" he suggested.

Harley giggled and searched her letter for the supplies. "How are we going to pay for this?" she asked, looking worried. She knew they weren't the richest family, they survived from pay cheque to pay cheque and she didn't want to take away all of her aunt's savings.

"What do you need?" Petunia questioned. She couldn't remember what Lily needed in her first year at Hogwarts, but even if she did, it could have changed for all she knew.

Harley scanned through a second time before she read the supply list out.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags.

 **COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawks

 _A History of Magic_

By Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_

By Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

By Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

By Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

By Quentin Trimble

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

 **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

Yours sincerely,

Luncinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"In Diagon Alley, I remember Lily mentioning it," Petunia spoke, "there is a bank there called Gringotts. That's where the Potter Fortune will be."

Harley's bottle green eyes grew large. "Fortune?" she asked.

Petunia nodded. "Yes. Your father was an only child. His fortune would have been left to you. However I haven't seen a cent of it since you arrived. Despite being promised money to help me raise you." She knew that James Potter was a wealthy man and she had an inkling that Harley's money was being held hostage by the so called Wizard of Light, Albus Dumbledore. The man said jump and everyone said how high. It angered her to no end how he pulled people's puppet strings.

Dudley frowned. "Maybe those bankers can do something to help?" he suggested. "Like when Marge tried to take dads money off you"

Petunia raised an eyebrow. She hadn't thought about that at all. Sometimes Dudley surprised her. "I think we shall discuss that whilst we collect our funds for your school stuff. After lunch I want you both to have a shower and dress in respectable clothes. Not your good clothes, comfortable but respectable. Put your letters on the table and go play."

"Wanna play computer games?" Dudley asked his cousin.

Harley shook her head. "I'll watch. Maybe with my instructions you can finally finish that stupid level."

The two sprung up from the couch and ran off laughing and shoving each other.


	3. First Year Part III

**++++++ I hope I have portrayed Goblin-kind in the right way.**

 **Someone suggested that I pair Petunia with Severus-an unusual pairing that I am super unsure about yet super curious about. What are your thoughts?**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Standard disclaimer**

 **Love you all ++++++**

 **Three**

Both Harley and Dudley were on their best behaviour when the three of them met Minerva McGonagall at a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Petunia was unable to see the building unlike the two cousins who gladly pointed it out to her.

Minerva came from inside the pub, observing the trio. Harley was happy as she played with Dudley and Petunia looked proudly upon her two children. This sight once again, made Minerva feel awful for judging her to be the worst kind of muggle. "Mrs Dursley?" Minerva called, catching her attention.

Petunia looked up with a smile. "Mrs McGonagall. I didn't see you there. Harley, Dudley, come, come." The two children followed Petunia and Minerva in through the pub, Petunia now being able to see the odd building with the odd collection of witches and wizards inside.

Harley was wearing a green dress over the top of some white leggings and black Mary Janes with a dark blue coat over the top, accessorized with a matching hat, covering her scar. She hated that scar, put it was there and she had no way to cover it except with a hat and maybe some of her aunts concealer. Her red hair hung around her like a cloak making her look like just a normal little girl. Dudley wore a pair of slacks with a comfortable vest over the top of a pale blue dress shirt with a dark blue jacket like Harley's.

Both knew Petunia said comfortable but they wanted to make a good impression on anyone they met without them knowing Harley was the girl who lived.

"We'll be off to Grigotts Wizarding Bank first," Minerva announced. "It was created by a Goblin called Gringott in 1474. Many generations of witches and wizards have stored their gold and precious items in Gringotts for hundreds of years."

"Goblins?" Dudley whispered.

Harley shrugged. "They probably look like Ms Wilson," she answered, talking about the school librarian.

The two sniggered as they kept walking towards the large marble building. Not one person noticed them as they made their way through the crowd. As far as they were concerned, they were just another group of children about to attend Hogwarts.

Dudley and Harley both struggled to keep up with the stern witch showing them around. Petunia, however, found little problem at all. When they entered the bank, the children looked around in awe, clutching Petunia's hands when they saw the wrinkled Goblins serving many witches and wizards to various degrees.

A Goblin crossed the floor with a sneer that each were certain was supposed to be a smile. "Professor McGonagall," he sneered. "More students?"

Minerva cleared her throat. "May we speak in your office, Master Griphook?" she questioned. "It is a private matter."

The Goblin-Griphook-nodded waved the four over to his office.

Harley and Dudley sat on chairs against the wall whilst Petunia and Minerva sat in front of Griphook's desk.

"I have here, Harleen Potter," Minerva started to explain. "She needs funds taken from the Potter vaults to pay for her schooling."

"Dudley's too!" Harley explained. She slipped off her chair and came up beside Petunia. "My aunt says I have a fortune and she should be getting money but isn't."

Minerva's eyes lit up. Albus had sworn she was getting well looked after.

Griphook remained silent. "Well Miss Potter," he frowned, "wait one moment whilst I summon your accounts." He used his Goblin magic to summon a large leather bound book to his desk with the word _Potter_ written in gold. He flicked open the account book. "One Albus Dumbledore has been in charge of your accounts for some time. Since you are here-do you wish this to change?" he question. "Until you are sixteen the accounts will need to be in a guardian's name. Your signature will be required to approve an expenditure."

"Can Aunt Petunia manage my accounts?" Harley begged.

"Mrs Dursley is a muggle," Minerva explained. "Miss Potter has very few distant relatives she has never met. Can this be done?"

Harley had already discovered that she didn't like the word muggle. It sounded like an insult from magical folk to normal humans.

Griphook nodded. "It can. Miss Potter would you like to authorize an expenditure card for yourself and your aunt?"

"Dudley too!" Harley nodded.

"Muggle money and wizarding money?" he asked her, quill ready to write. "To muggles it will look like a normal banking card."

Harley nodded, all too eager. "Ah huh!"

"You also have a large number of homes," Griphook spoke, reading from the book as he wrote. "The Potter Family Ancestral Home being one of them. It is currently being occupied by a friend of your parents appointed caretaker. One Remus Lupin. There is a small staff there that clean the home. I will have information sent to you about the Pegasus Farm attached to the land."

"Can we live there?" Harley asked, loving the sound of the Pegasus Farm already.

Petunia was feeling giddy. She didn't realise how wealthy her little niece was. "Harley-"

"Aunt Petunia, you look after Dudley and me," Harley spoke, trying to put on her best adult voice. "Please let someone look after you."

"I shall alert Mr Lupin that his services are no longer required," Griphook announced.

Petunia shook her head. She had tears in her eyes but composed herself rather well. "No. It is fine. I shall not put the man from his home. Perhaps in the summer we can vacation there?" she suggested. "That way I am around friends and family whilst you two leave for your grand adventure."

Dudley and Harley smothered Petunia in hugs and kisses.

Harley sat on Petunia's lap with a smile. "What about this Dumbledore?"

"His key has been taken," Griphook informed her. "His card taken and any authority transferred over to Mrs Petunia Dursley. I would like a drop of blood from each of you to confirm your identity."

The three did as they were asked and signed their names. Once this was finished, another Goblin came in with two keys, one for Harley and one for Petunia, as well as three account cards that did indeed look like a muggle bank card but with Latin inscriptions on the firm piece of whatever it was.

"Shall I deposit an allowance into the cards of Mrs Dursley and Mr Dursley?" Harley was asked. "Say four hundred galleons a month?" he asked.

Harley nodded. "Yes please."

"Sign here," he instructed.

Harley did as she was asked than sat back.

"One more thing," Griphook spoke, "repeat after me. I, Harleen Potter."

"I, Harleen Potter," Harley repeated.

"Hereby claim the Ladyship to the House of Potter," he finished.

"Hereby claim the Ladyship to the House of Potter," Harley repeated. There was a flash on her right hand and the Potter signet ring appeared on her thin ring finger.

"I suggest you wear that underneath your robes for now, Miss Potter," Minerva suggested. "You will not be able to claim your seat in the Wizengamot until you turn sixteen but you can sign documents and forge alliances. You will need to find yourself a magical guardian as you do not have one."

Minerva frowned. "She has no guardian? Albus said he is Miss Potter's magical guardian."

"Sirius Black is in prison for his actions in the Potter's death," Griphook advised. "Albus Dumblerdore is no magical guardian to Miss Potter nor is he a friend to Goblin-kind."

Harley was curious about this Dumbledore. He was screwing with her life and she hadn't meet the old coot yet.

"Our business is concluded," Griphook announced.

"Miss Potter," Minerva spoke. "Perhaps you should have Griphook send you monthly statements as to your accounts and funds. And also may I suggest you make him as the account manager to all Potter vaults?" She made a mental note with herself to speak with the headmaster about the first year.

Harley nodded. "Sir?" she asked him.

The Goblin sneer-smiled again and wrote once more in the book. "It is done, Miss Potter." He slammed the book closed and it vanished off his desk. "Our business is concluded," he announced.

Petunia hugged her children as they followed Minerva out. She made sure that her card, as well as Dudley's and Harley's were safe before they exited the building. "Where to now?" she inquired.

"Magical Menagerie," Minerva replied. "If Miss Potter and Mr Dursley want an animal, of course."

"Please?" the children chanted at Petunia.

Petunia sighed. "Of course."

The two shouted in excitement and ran off towards the pet shop.

Petunia found Dudley standing in front of a cage for a large brown owl. "An owl, Dudley?"

Dudley nodded eagerly. "Please mum?"

She sighed. "Of course. What will you call him?"

"Hank!" Dudley announced.

Harley came from the back of the shop with a black cat in her hands. "Please, Aunt Petunia?" she asked her. "I'll call her Morgana."

Petunia chuckled. "Of course, Harley. Now find the clerk and we'll see what supplies these two need." She smiled to herself as Dudley shouted out for the clerk, these two would sleep tonight.


	4. First Year Part IV

**++++++ Apologise for my absence but I've been struck with the flu.**

 **Add into the mix a nine month old and a single mum I'm dead by midday.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Soon you may notice that I go from saying Minerva to Professor McGonagall purely for manners.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Four**

After getting all their school supplies and their robes, Petunia and Minerva decided to stop for afternoon tea before the final event of the day.

Their wands.

The two women chatted away as they ordered coffee from the young witch behind the counter whilst Dudley and Harley sat at the table with their pets and belongings.

"Off to Hogwarts?" someone spoke behind them.

Dudley and Harley looked up to see a blonde boy with grey eyes standing there, he was about the same age as them wearing sleek black robes that looked expensive. "Yes," Dudley answered. "Wanna sit?" he asked.

The boy sat down. "Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself.

"Dudley Dursley," Dudley introduced himself, "this is my cousin Harley. We're just having a snack before getting our wands."

"Who do you guys like in Quidditch?" he asked them.

Dudley and Harley stared at each other with a pause, not having a clue about anything he just asked about.

"Draco?" another voice called. The owner of the voice was a man that Draco was sure to look like when he grew up. "Don't bother anyone. Come along."

"Father, this is Dudley and Harley. They're going to Hogwarts this year," Draco answered, introducing them to his father.

"Lucius Malfoy, Lady Potter," the man introduced himself as, once setting eyes on her signet ring. "It is an honour to meet such an esteemed young lady such as yourself."

"Lucius," Minerva spoke sharply as she and Petunia came to the table with a number. "I see young Master Malfoy has met Mr Dursley and Miss Potter. Would you care to eat with us?" she asked politely. Minerva had no intention of wanting the former Death Eater to sit at the table but she was polite enough not to say so. "Mr Dursley is muggleborn, his mother a muggle. I am showing them around Diagon Alley."

Lucius Malfoy frowned but sat down anyway. "It matters not. Especially where Lady Potter in concerned. It is an honour to meet such a lady who raised our famous, Lady Potter."

"Please don't call me Lady Potter," Harley frowned, "everyone calls me Harley or Harleen."

Lucius paused but nodded. "As you wish, Harleen."

Dudley looked around eagerly and spotted a lolly shop. "Mum-can we go to the lolly shop?" he asked her.

Petunia sighed. "Two sweeties each. That's all. Be back in ten minutes as you still have your wands to get!"

"Yes!" the children chanted.

"Can Draco come?" Harley asked Lucius.

Lucius nodded.

"Come on Draco!" Harley grabbed his hand and ran off with him and Dudley.

"It seems that young Harleen has taken a shine to my son," Lucius smiled. "It would suit the young lady to know some people with breeding and connections."

Minerva scoffed. "Lord Malfoy!"

Petunia sat silently and sipped her tea.

Lucius smirked. "Albus Dumbledore placed the wizarding world's hero in the hands of muggles, as cared for as she seems to be, her education in wizarding ways would surely be lacking. An education on how to create alliances and how to dress and speak is not offered at Hogwarts. Therefore I assume Albus wants Harleen to go in blind so she will run to him for help and attention when she spectacularly fails."

Silently Petunia sat and listened to Lucius as he spoke. Despite the spiteful tone of voice, she felt as though Dumbledore was setting Harley up to fail. She found herself hating Dumbledore more and more as she sat there thinking of the attention Harley would have craved had Vernon still been alive and determined to beat the magic out of her. She sat her cup down gently and cleared her throat. "Although I do not agree with the tone you use whilst speaking about myself and about my niece, you are correct. Perhaps you are in a position, Lord Malfoy, to teach Harley and Dudley what they would need to survive. To have Harley, you must take Dudley. They are closer than siblings."

Lucius smiled. "I would be honoured to teach Harleen wizarding lore and politics. I will see that my wife, Narcissa, is available to teach her and your son the complexity of social occasions. When Harleen turns sixteen, all young witches and wizards of breeding have a coming out ceremony. This will benefit her for such an occasion." He got to his feet. "Now I must collect my son."

"We're back dad!" Draco announced suddenly. "Harley brought me some lollies!"

Harley smiled. "Can we go get our wands now?" she asked.

"I am still having my tea," Petunia announced.

"I shall take them," Lucius suggested. "Ollivander's is two shops down. Draco already has his wand but it will give the children an opportunity to spend some more time with each other."

Minerva looked at Petunia and frowned as the woman gave her permission. She was unsure of the affect that Draco Malfoy, a famous dark family, would have on Harleen Potter, the child of a famous light family. In fact she was practically the princess of light.

Harley, Dudley and Draco took off towards Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Lucius rubbed his temples and followed the children, suddenly aware of his old age. "Children," he muttered, following them inside. "Good afternoon, Mr Ollivander," he nodded to the famous wand maker.

Ollivander gazed up from his seat behind the counter. "Lord Malfoy-ah!" He came from around the counter in a hurry with a grin on his face. "Miss Potter! I was wondering when I would see you! I remember when your parents came in for their wands. Eleven inches, made from mahogany with a dragon heartstring core was your father's. Ten and one quarter inches, made from willow with a unicorn tail core was your mothers."

Harley frowned, she was discovering that she didn't like to be the focus of everyone's attention anymore. She stepped back a little, nudging comfortably into Dudley.

"So you're here for a wand?" he questioned.

"Can you do my cousin first?" Harley asked him.

Ollivander scanned Dudley before running around to pull some wands off the shelf. He handed Dudley a wand and when he held it, the wood did nothing. He made an odd sound before returning for another and another and eventually a fourth.

Dudley took the piece of wood, wondering what was going to happen just as green sparks sprung from the end. "Was that supposed to happen?" he asked.

Ollivander smirked. "Nine inches, made from rosewood with a unicorn hair core. Very nice, very nice indeed. Now Miss Potter."

Harley went through a much longer process than Dudley had. Twenty wands later, Harley found herself consumed by a bright light that felt warm and comfortable. She smiled. "This one."

"Eleven inches, made of holly and in possession of a phoenix feather core," Ollivander mused. "There was another-"

"Perhaps Miss Potter should pay for her wand," Lucius suggested, catching the wand makers attention.

"Ah yes, yes!" he smiled. "Now, you must both remember this simple thing. The wand chooses the wizard. That much has always been clear to those of us who studied wandlore. If you are a wizard at all you will be able to channel our magic through almost any instrument be it a wand or your own body. The best results, however, must always come where there is the strongest bond between witch or wizard and wand. Those connections are very complex. You will both learn from each other-the wand for you and you from the wand."

Harley handed him her card and he took money from her account. "Thank you."

The three children walked out with Lucius and he handed Harley a card. "I will collect both yourself and Mr Dursley from the Leaky Caldron on Monday at ten in the morning. Your aunt is welcome to come too. Good day, Lady Potter."

Harley and Dudley waved goodbye and returned to find Petunia waiting away from the café, anger written all over her face.

"What's wrong, mum?" Dudley asked.

"Nothing," Petunia replied. "Racism in wizarding society…Professor McGonagall thinks Mr Malfoy is evil and a bad man. Its light versus dark and anything else isn't accepted."

"He invited us over on Monday," Harley answered as she picked up her own items. "And if it helps-I'm going to be as grey as your hair."

Petunia glared at her sternly before laughing. "Okay, come on. We shall have takeout for dinner tonight."

The two kids grinned and followed Petunia back to the Leaky Caldron exit for a taxi to take them home.


	5. First Year Part V

**++++++ You may have noticed that I have the Malfoy's in a position of niceness and some of the Weasley's in a bad position. This will not always be the case with the Weasley's.**

 **I've been thinking over the last few days about where this will be going. I've read Harry Potter fanfictions where all seven books are in one making it anywhere between 60 - 100 chapters. I've also read Harry Potter fanfictions where they're split into parts. Hence the conundrum.**

 **Which path do I take?**

 **Standard disclaimer - I do not own.**

 **A/N - this story is roughly 40% canon and 60% AU.**

 **Forgot to add that when I started.**

 **Please enjoy ++++++**

 **Five**

The next six weeks until the start of school went to quickly for Harley and Dudley. They would go to Malfoy manor twice a week, sometimes sleeping over and driving Lucius and Narcissa insane at the same time. Draco would be at the Dursley-Potter residence learning about all things muggle, so far he enjoyed Star Wars movies, Doctor Who and McDonalds.

Petunia was incredibly impressed with the boy's manners and his eagerness to investigate the muggle world. When she had first seen the boy and his father, she had thought they were nothing but trouble, but that was far from the truth.

The matriarch of the Malfoy family took an instant liking to Harley, they spent a full day in France shopping for dress robes, clothes and hair potions whilst Dudley and Draco played computer games all day.

Harley would be consumed with the thought of her would-be magical guardian. Her aunt was unable to play the part as she was a muggle and she knew very few magical people. She was unsure what the right thing to do was.

As time went by, Petunia found herself upset with the idea that for nine months, Dudley and Harley would be away from her. She had made notice with the school that the two wouldn't be back for the New Year due to acceptance to an exclusive boarding school in Scotland. She knew the loose of her children would force Petunia to get out more. Perhaps even date?

On the September 1st, Petunia accompanied her children via taxi to Kings Cross Station looking for Platform 9 ¾. Lucius had told her that it was in a section of wall between platform nine and platform ten. Unable to find it, Petunia was contemplating asking one of the station workers until Dudley accidentally found it by falling through it.

Once Petunia got the children sorted, she kissed them each on the head and told them to right as soon as they could and that she was eager to know what house they would be in. Dudley hugged her fiercely, afraid for the first time since losing his father to the fire. He would have cried but he was the man of the house and men do not cry.

Harley hugged her tightly. "Love you, Aunt Petunia," she whispered. "Can I ask you something before we leave?"

Petunia nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Can I call you mum?" Harley asked. "I don't think mum would mind."

Petunia froze, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes the moment Harley asked the question. She grabbed Dudley again and hugged the two children tightly. "Of course you can! I would love nothing more. You both make me so proud"

Harley grinned and kissed her cheek. "Come on Dudley!"

The two children grabbed their trunks, both stamped with H.L.P for Harleen Lily Potter and D.B.D for Dudley Brian Dursley, and walked through the barrier. Petunia had to push the two stunned children out of the way to let others through the barrier.

Harley was utterly stunned at the size of the huge, old coal train that waited at the station for them. She pulled her trunk towards an opening in the train and an attendant happily loaded hers and Dudley's up for them.

With on last hug and kiss for the two, Petunia waved them off leaving them to find an empty compartment to sit in. Most of them had three or four kids in them, none of them were Draco, apart from one which an older boy was sitting reading.

Harley knocked and open the compartment door. "Excuse me-but everywhere is full. Can we sit with you?" she asked nicely.

He looked up with sparking green eyes and nodded. "Sure."

Harley and Dudley went inside and he helped them put their trunks away.

"First years?" he asked.

They nodded. "Yes."

"Dudley Dursley," Dudley spoke, introducing himself. "This is my sister, Harley."

Harley smiled at Dudley for not saying her last name, she desired for them to see her first before they saw her fame. Her scar was covered by her fringe but her hair pulled back in a braid.

"Cedric Diggory," he replied. "Third year, Hufflepuff."

"Thank you for letting us sit with you. Can I let my cat out?" she asked, nodding to the carrier.

Cedric shrugged. "Sure."

Harley let Morgana out and she promptly curled up beside Cedric and fell asleep. She went to say something when the door slid open and two identical red heads came in.

"Hello Cedric!" they grinned, letting themselves in to sit.

"What do we have here-"

"-first years."

"I'm Gred-"

"-and I'm Forge."

Harley giggled.

"Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor" Cedric told them, a slight smile on his face. "They'll grow on you. This is Dudley and Harley Dursley."

"You could be a Weasley," Fred-or George-grinned as he sat across from Harley. "Red hair and all."

Harley laughed. "Well if that's the case than consider me your sister. We'll just have to dye Dudley's hair red."

Dudley stuck his tongue out at her. He stood up and went to look for Hank's owl treats only to see a flash of blonde walk by. "Draco!" he shouted, wrenching open the door.

Draco stuck his head inside. "I saw your aunt outside. I was looking for you." He looked around. "Made friends?"

"New family," Harley grinned. "We red heads have gotta stick together. We can dye yours and Dudley's hair red. Cedric's too."

"No thanks!" Draco and Cedric shot back.

"Wanna sit with us?" Dudley asked him.

"I'll swing by later," Draco answered. "I have some other friends to meet up with. Bye Harley, Dudley."

Dudley closed the door and sat back down.

"How do you know a Malfoy?" George laughed.

"Met him in Diagon Alley," Harley replied. "When Professor McGonagall took us to get our school supplies with mum. His father, Lucius, took us to get our wands and he's been teaching us about wizarding politics and such."

"Lucius Malfoy?" the twins asked.

"He's really nice," Dudley chatted on. "His mum is so nice. She and mum drink weird tasting tea."

The small group sat there for several hours talking about various muggle and wizarding stuff until a busy haired girl already wearing her robes came in.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" she demanded to know. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

They all shook their heads.

She sighed. "Oh-okay. I'm sure he'll find it eventually. Aren't you dressed yet?" she gasped.

"Relax," Fred snorted. "First years."

"Hey!" Harley and Dudley protested causing the older students to laugh.

"Care to sit for a bit?" Harley asked her.

She paused than came in and sat down. Everyone introduced themselves and the conversations continued with Hermione Granger there to add her own input.

Total bookworm and Harley thought she was bad.

Hermione was muggle born, like Dudley. She was shocked to learn she was a witch and like the two cousins, Minerva had gone to her home to deliver her letter. A simple daughter of dentists and she was a witch to boot.

Then the three had to explain what a dentist was.

Before the boys, and Hermione, were set to leave to let Harley get dressed, the compartment door opened again and another red head stood there. "Has anyone seen Harleen Potter?" the boys sneered.

Dudley and Harley glanced at each other. "Who?" Dudley asked.

"Harleen Potter, the Girl Who Lived," Hermione replied. "The whole train is buzzing. They say this year is the year she will go to Hogwarts."

"Go away, Ron," Fred and George groaned. "That's Ronald, our brother, our younger brother."

Ronald glared at his brothers. "Shut up. Your stupid spell didn't work."

The twins smirked.

"What spell?" Hermione asked him.

"Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow," Ronald recited, pointing his wand and his rat.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's not a spell. Your brother's played a joke on you. I'm a first generation witch and even I know that."

"Shut up mudblood!" Ronald hissed at her.

Harley suddenly, and very violently, punched him in the nose, knocking him to the ground. "Shut up!" she snapped. Draco had told her exactly what mudblood meant in the wizarding world.

"Ronald get out!" Fred snapped. He stood up and slammed the compartment door shut. "I've half a mind to spell it shut and leave it like that."

Harley shook her wrist. "At least I didn't break it. Now out so I can get changed."

When they left the compartment, she got changed into her school uniform, electing to leave her robe off until they left the train. It was then her turn to wait outside whilst the boys changed into their uniform.

Cedric wore the yellow and black colours of Hufflepuff and the twins wore the red and gold of Gryffindor whilst Dudley and Hermione wore their first year uniform.

Draco never did stop by.

By the time the train had arrived at Hogsmeade, night-time had fallen over the station. The six of them piled out of the train with the rest of the students. A large man with a lantern was walking alongside the train. "First years! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!"

"Who is that?" Harley. "He's huge!"

"That's Hagrid," Cedric answered.

Upon hearing his name, the giant looked down at the four students. "Well Cedric Diggory and the Weasley twins with some first years."

The three third years laughed.

"Right then!" Hagrid shouted. "This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me."

Harley, Dudley and Hermione waved to the three boys as they went in a separate direction towards waiting boats.

Dudley balked.

He got seasick.


	6. First Year Part VI

**++++++ Have another chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy the sorting ceremony!**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Six**

None of the first year students knew which way they were going except just to follow the giant from the docks and into the castle. Hagrid took them up several flights of stairs before Minerva McGonagall greeted them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she called out, quieting everyone down. "My name is Professor McGonagall. In a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." McGonagall looked around at all the first years before she left.

Harley sorted through the crowd finding Draco with two other boys and a girl. "You didn't come and see us on the train. You would have loved seeing me punch a Weasley in the face."

Draco started laughing. "You punched a Weasley in the face?"

Harley grinned and nodded. "He called Hermione a M-u-d-b-l-o-o-d."

"That explains why he looks like a racoon!" Draco teased. "Horrible word."

The two glanced over at Ron to see him sulking with his friends, his eyes bruised and a little bit of blood coming from his noise from Harley punching him.

The door behind them opened up and McGonagall came back out, smacking Draco on the shoulder with a piece of paper. "We're ready for you now." She led the students through the two large doors and into the Great Hall where there were four long tables filled with many kids as well as floating candles in the sky. Above their heads you could see the night sky through the enchanted ceiling. "All right, will you wait along here, please?" she ordered them. "Before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

All the first years looked to the end of the hall where the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore rose from the main table. "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

Harley noticed he seemed to be focused on her but she ignored his gaze. She scratched her scar, it hurt a little tonight but she was used to the pain.

Professor McGonagall sat a three legged stool in front of the teachers table and placed a worn out, patched and frayed hat on the stool. Everyone in the hall was silent and looking at the hat as if they expected something from it. Suddenly the hat started to twitch and the top of it opened wide like a mouth before it started to sing.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat fell silent once more.

"When I call your name, you will come forth," Minerva instructed. "I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blond pigtails stumbled out of line and sat on the stool to put the hat on. There was a moments silence before-

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table decorated in yellow and black started to cheer and welcomed the girl as she sat down at the table with them.

He jumped up and went to sit down with the others in his house.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted again.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The second table from the left decorated in blue and bronze erupted into applause as Terry Boot joined their table.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

That same table continued clapping when the second Ravenclaw joined them.

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The applause coming from the Gryffindor table was thunderous to say the least. Lavender Brown was the first to join their ranks.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

Harley frowned. The girl looked like she had a pole somewhere unpleasant.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Millicent Bulstrode went over to the green and silver table with a smug look on her unpleasant looking face.

"Dursley, Dudley," Minerva shouted out.

Harley gave Dudley the thumbs up as he nervously stumbled up to the sorting hat. He sat down and pulled the hat down on his head. Moments later-

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harley grinned. That was her Dudley. Kind, caring and loyal.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione Granger bounced over to the sorting hat and sat happily on the chair. She waved at the friends she had made on the train.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ravenclaw suited her smarts.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Harley watched the forgetful boy who had lost his toad on the train run up to the stool to put the hat on.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Harley waved and watched Draco take his turn with the sorting hat. The hat never even touched his head before it shouted.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Darco joined the Slytherin table with a smug look. Typical Draco.

"Potter, Harleen!"

The entire hall fell silent and Harley walked towards the stool and the sorting hat. She saw the boy with the red hair-Ronald Weasley, glare at her when she went. He had no idea she was Harleen Potter and he knew he had blown his chances with her when he insulted Hermione on the train.

Cedric looked stunned from the Hufflepuff table and so did the twins from the Gryffindor table.

Harley sat down and the hat spoke in her mind.

 _Ah-Miss Potter-finally…very difficult…where to put you. Plenty of courage. Very smart, very smart indeed. You want to prove yourself…where to put you? There's loyalty-strong loyalty-such a pity we cannot split you into four? You could be Hufflepuff. Or Ravenclaw? Or Slytherine? Or Gryffindor?_

Harley shrugged. "Anywhere but Gryffindor," she whispered, staring at Ron.

 _He threatened me you know…Albus Dumbledore…if I didn't put you in Gryffindor he said he would burn me…but it matters not…I think I shall put you…_

"RAVENCLAW!"

The applause that came from that table was the loudest it had been for any student sorted into Ravenclaw house. Harley walked over to Ravenclaw table and sat down beside Hermione. Both girls now wore the bronze and blue colours of Ravenclaw house. "Congrats," the two grinned at each other.

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

It was Ron's turn.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harley grinned. "There's that one. Annoying. Thank god we don't have to put up with him. Hope his noise hurts."

Hermione giggled. "Thank you for sticking up for me on the train, Harley. I had no clue you were Harleen Potter."

Harley shrugged. "I want people to know me first and not the fame. I'm sorry I lied but Ronald was a prime example of wanting to know me for just the fame. " Harley propped her head on her elbows and listened to the rest of the students get sorted.

Soon it was time for a feast and she was starving.


	7. First Year Part VII

**++++++ Sorry about the absence. Life gets in the way.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Seven**

Harley and the rest of the Ravenclaw first years were following their head of house to Ravenclaw tower when Professor McGonagall came towards her with that look on her face. "Miss Potter would you come with me? Professor Dumbledore would like to see you."

Harley froze and glanced across the hall to see Draco shaking his head and mouthing something. _Ask for your head of house_. She nodded. "Not without my head of house, Professor McGonagall."

The witch sighed. "Wait here." She walked towards the teachers table and spoke to the small man sitting there with a man wearing black robes with greasy hair. A few moments later, the two came back over to Harley who stood waiting with Hermione.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall addressed her. "Your presence is not required. Move along."

Harley nodded to her new friend and she ran off to follow the other Ravenclaw first years. "Why does Professor Dumbledore want to see me?" she inquired.

She looked at Harley than to her companion. "This is Filius Flitwick, he's agree to come to your meeting, Miss Potter."

Harley caught Cedric out of the corner of her eye and shouted out. "Excuse me!" she asked the professors before running over to Cedric. "Cedric! I need a favour."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why did you say anything about who you were?" Cedric asked her. "You're famous."

"I want people to know me first and not the fame," Harley quickly explained. "But we can talk about that later. Can you look out for Dudley for me? It's really the first time he's been alone since his dad died."

Cedric paused then nodded. "Sure."

"See you at breakfast!" Harley grinned before rushing back to the waiting professors.

"How very kind," Professor Flitwick smiled. "Very Hufflepuff."

"The hat said I could have been Hufflepuff," Harley grinned, "but I think I'll like Ravenclaw. I love to learn new things," she told the rather short man. He looked to be part Goblin.

He grinned at her.

Harley got lost in the corridors but eventually found herself out the front of a Griffin statue. As she did, the Ravenclaw realised that she hadn't seen Dumbledore leave the welcome feast at all.

"Cockroach clusters," McGonagall spoke, causing the statue to move, revealing an office inside.

Harley followed the teachers in and sat in the end seat beside Flitwick.

The old man's blue eyes twinkled at her. "Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear," he smiled. "I'm Albus Dumbledore."

Harley crossed her arms. "Yes. I know. You're the man that's been stealing money from my vaults." She believed Petunia, after all her aunt had no reason to lie to her.

He did.

She had to hand it to him, his gaze never faulted when she threw the accusation his way.

"Nonsense," he brushed it off. "The money has been going to your aunt and uncle."

Both Harley and McGonagall cocked their eyebrows at that statement. "My uncle is dead!" Harley grumbled. "He died when I was five. My mum, Dudley and I have been living in an apartment in London just struggling to get by. She hasn't been getting any money from you but Griphook stated it's been going somewhere."

"My girl," Dumbledore smiled calmly. "Your magical guardian-"

"Which you are not," Harley replied. "Another thing Griphook told me. You see, Professor Dumbledore, I've been doing a lot of reading up on wizarding politics and customs since my visit to Gringotts. You've been stealing from the Potter vaults. And you are not my magical guardian. The ministry has no record of one ever been appointed." Harley had to thank Lucius for his assistance in that matter. He was very eager to help her. She knew one of the reasons was that he disliked Dumbledore immensely for his black and white views, he refused to accept the grey part of wizarding society, Draco had said one day over lunch.

"Then perhaps you should appoint yourself a guardian," Flitwick suggested, not liking what he was hearing in this meeting. She was the Girl Who Lived! "One of sound mind and who has your interests in heart."

"Excellent-" Dumbledore smiled, "-then we can talk about this business of resorting."

Harley's eye twitched. "Resorting? No! I belong in Ravenclaw! And as for my magical guardian I have someone in mind." It was spur of the moment but the only magical adults she knew were Narcissa and Lucius.

"Who?" he asked her. "You cannot possibly know anyone."

"Narcissa Malfoy!" Harley snapped. "She's my choice for magical guardian!"

Dumbledore looked like he had choked on a lemon. "Harleen-"

"Miss Potter!" Harley shot back. "I prefer to be called Miss Potter by you. Narcissa said it was a sign of respect for witches and wizards to call each other by their names or titles. You can address me as Miss Potter or Lady Potter."

Professor Flitwick shifted in his seat. "As an outside observer, I see that there are many conflicting sides to this situation. Perhaps this should be heard by Minister Fudge and addressed from there."

Harley had to resist the desire to stick her tongue out at Dumbledore. She glanced sideways at Professor McGonagall and wondered why she was remaining neutral in the whole situation. She sat up straight and addressed the witch. "Professor McGonagall-I know you taught my mother. She was your favourite student. You were also there at the meeting with Griphook when he said the professor was stealing from the Potter vaults."

The strict witch frowned when she saw Lily Evans staring up at her for a split second.

"I want to stay in Ravenclaw," Harley told them. "Just because my parents were Gryffindor's golden couple doesn't mean I have to be in Gryffindor."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Albus, the girl should remain in Ravenclaw. It is clear that is where her heart is. Filius will take good care of her. And as for the situation regarding her magical guardian-I agree that it needs to go to the ministry. You did not even know that Vernon Dursley had passed away. Shame, Albus. Lily and James would be rolling in their graves."

Professor Flitwick slid off his chair. "I will take Miss Potter to Ravenclaw Tower. Good evening Albus."

Harley followed her head of house angrily.

"Really now, Albus," Professor McGonagall scoffed. "When I arrived to the Dursley residence to inform the two of their heritage I saw a house full of love and laughter. I truly thought the Dursley's to be the worst sort of muggles. As much as it shames me to say, even Lucius Malfoy is accepting of Petunia and Dudley. Narcissa Malfoy has been owling me every week with Miss Potter's progress. She should have been raised in our world. Even I would have taken the girl to raise." She got to her feet, "now I must speak with my Gryffindor's. It appears Mr Weasley has been going around calling muggleborn's mudbloods earning a broken nose in the process."

Albus sighed as his deputy headmistress left his office. Harleen Potter's first year was not going to plan.


	8. First Year Part VIII

**++++++ Fanfiction was down yesterday for some reason...it was weird...**

 **Anyway, here's chapter eight.**

 **Class schedules are hard.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Eight**

At Malfoy manor, the following day, Narcissa Malfoy was sitting across from her husband enjoying her poached eggs for breakfast when Draco's owl flew in with a letter from their son.

"Letter from Draco?" Lucius questioned as Narcissa opened the parchment.

The Malfoy matriarch nodded. "Yes. There are two actually. One from Draco and one from Harley." Narcissa had fallen into the trap of calling Harleen by her nickname.

"Well?" Lucius asked.

 _Dear mother and father,_ (Narcissa read aloud)

 _As per Malfoy tradition, I have been sorted into Slytherin._

 _Uncle Sev is thrilled to have me in his house. He says hello and urges you not to spoil me._

 _Yeah right!_

 _Another Weasley has started Hogwarts this year-like the rest of his brood, he was sorted into Gryffindor._

 _Harley punched him in the nose and broke it after he called our new friend a mudblood! I can't believe I missed it!_

 _Harley wanted to ask mother something so I said she could use my owl._

 _Send sweets!_

 _I love you both._

 _Draco_

Their son was in Slytherin! Like his parents and their parents before them!

Both Malfoy's were beyond thrilled with their son's declaration.

Narcissa sighed and chuckled a little.

Lucius was somewhat grinning at the thought of Harleen Potter already in trouble for striking another student-even if it was standing up for her friends. "Now what does the young Lady Potter want from my lovely wife?"

 _Dear Lady Malfoy,_

 _Thank you for all your help this summer but I have another favour to ask of you._

 _Last night I had a meeting with the headmaster and the question of my magical guardian was brought into light._

 _I nominated Lady Malfoy to be my magical guardian till I turn sixteen and take the full responsibility associated with the Potter House. I know that Lord Malfoy has considerable influence in the ministry-even with the minister. If he can grant this to Lady Malfoy, tell him I have agreed to do some photo opportunities and interviews with him._

 _Rather this lesser of two evils._

 _Dumbledore wants to be my guardian._

 _Also-I've been sorted into Ravenclaw._

 _And I punched Ronald Weasley in the face._

 _And don't send Draco sweets._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Lady Harleen Potter_

Narcissa frowned. "The Potter seat in the Wizengamot has remained empty since James Potter died!" Wizengamot business was her husband's business, not hers.

Lucius stood up and went over to his wife. "Harleen obviously trusts you to look after her best interests, Sissy. This is a big responsibility."

"I know!" she admitted. She sat the letter down and sighed. "Lucius…I suppose you best speak with Fudge."

"Harleen is beginning to have quite the political mind," Lucius smirked. "We'll make an aristocrat out of her yet."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and shooed her husband away. "Dobby! Something to write a letter with!" she shouted.

A house elf by the name of Dobby appeared with some ink, a quill and some parchment which he put on the table. Narcissa waved him off and she started writing a response to Harley.

* * *

Dudley Dursley was sitting at the Hufflepuff table beside Cedric Diggory and Susan Bones when his cousin came into the hall with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy and a few other Slytherin first years. The Ravenclaw girls and Slytherin boy looked so comfortable with each other as they laughed.

Harley and Hermione split off from the Slytherin's and came over to the Hufflepuff table. Ignoring the gazes of other students, they sat down with Dudley and Cedric. "How'd you sleep?" his cousin asked him.

Dudley shrugged. "So, so. Yourself?" he asked.

Harley yawned. "I didn't. Hermione and I stayed up most of the night practicing spells. We tried to turn a matchstick into a hat pin in the common room. It was so much fun despite the fact it didn't work properly! Oh I can't wait for transfiguration and potions!"

"Miss Potter, Miss Granger," came a voice behind them, "please return to your table."

Harley and Hermione turned to the fifth year Ravenclaw prefect Lisa Dunlow and nodded. "Yes, Lisa!" The two jumped up and ran over to their table for breakfast.

As the hall of students sat there eating breakfast, the prefects came around with their timetables.

 **Ravenclaw First Years' Timetable**

 **Monday**

 **7.30 – 9.30 Breakfast**

9.30 – 10.30 Charms – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor

10.30 – 11.30 Potions – Ravenclaw/Slytherin

11.30 – 12.30 Defence Against the Dark Arts – Ravenclaw/Slytherin

 **12.30 – 13.30 Lunch**

13.30 – 15.30 Transfiguration Double – Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff

15.30 – 18.00 Study/Free Time

 **18.00 – 19.30 Dinner**

 **Tuesday**

 **7.30 – 9.30 Breakfast**

9.30 – 10.30 Herbology – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff

10.30 – 11.30 History of Magic – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor

11.30 – 12.30 Transfiguration – Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff

 **12.30 – 13.30 Lunch**

13.30 – 15.30 Potions Double - Ravenclaw/Slytherin

15.30 – 18.00 Study/Free Time

 **18.00 – 19.30 Dinner**

 **Wednesday**

 **7.30 – 9.30 Breakfast**

9.30 – 10.30 History of Magic – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor

10.30 – 12.30 Defence Against the Dark Arts Double – Ravenclaw/Slytherin

 **12.30 – 13.30 Lunch**

13.30 – 14.30 Charms – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor

14.30 – 15.30 Herbology – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff

15.30 – 18.00 Study/Free Time

 **18.00 – 19.30 Dinner**

12.00 Midnight Astronomy – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff/Slytherin/Gryffindor

 **Thursday**

 **7.30 – 9.30 Breakfast**

9.30 – 11.30 History of Magic Double – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor

11.30 – 12.30 Potions – Ravenclaw/Slytherin

 **12.30 – 13.30 Lunch**

13.30 – 14.30 Flying Lessons - Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff/Slytherin/Gryffindor

14.30 – 15.30 Transfiguration – Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff

15.30 – 18.00 Study/Free Time

 **18.00 – 19.30 Dinner**

 **Friday**

 **7.30 – 9.30 Breakfast**

9.30 – 10.30 Potions – Ravenclaw/Slytherin

10.30 – 11.30 History of Magic – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor

11.30 – 12.30 Transfiguration – Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff

 **12.30 – 13.30 Lunch**

13.30 – 14.30 Defence Against the Dark Arts – Ravenclaw/Slytherin

14.30 – 15.30 Herbology – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff

15.30 – 18.00 Study/Free Time

 **18.00 – 19.30 Dinner**

 **Saturday**

Study/Free

 **Sunday**

Study/Free

 ** _All students must obey the following lights out rules._**

 ** _First Years' – 9 pm_**

 ** _Second/Third/Fourth Years' – 10 pm_**

 ** _Fifth/Sixth Years' – 11 pm_**

 ** _Seventh Year – 12 am  
_**

 ** _Teachers, prefects and the Head Boy/Head Girl reserve the right to remove house points for breaking Hogwarts rules._**

 ** _Likewise, teachers, prefects and the Head Boy/Head Girl may also add points as a reward._**

 ** _House points will be totaled at the end of the year and the winning house will get the House Cup._**

Harley sighed. Why did she have to have classes with Gryffindor?

"We should check out the library after classes," Hermione piped up. "Oh this is so exciting! I have to write my parents!"

"The school has owls you can use," Harley told the girl. "I can't wait for potions. Professor Snape is the youngest potions master in Britain! My mum said they used to be best friends and he introduced her to Hogwarts."

* * *

Meanwhile over at the teacher's table, Potions Professor and head of Slytherin house sat at over his bowl of porridge listening to Lily Potter's daughter talk about his accomplishments. He hadn't expected the girl to look exactly like Lily, more like James. She even had Lily's eyes. He had been regretting it when Dumbledore told the faculty Harleen Potter was coming to Hogwarts. Lucius had told Snape that Harleen was nothing like her father but he wasn't sure. When she was sorted into Ravenclaw it had shocked the former Death Eater, thinking she would be Gryffindor like both her parents.

Petunia Dursley had raised a girl thirsty for knowledge and a love for books.

He sat there watching the girl so intently, she looked so much like Lily…

"Severus?" questioned Professor McGonagall from her seat beside him. "Are you alright?" She followed his gaze. "Ah-Miss Potter…she is a brilliant young lady. It appears she has taken to our world with such gusto. And her cousin too…not what I expected." She turned to her colleague. "Will Miss Potter be a problem?" she asked.

He remained silent.

"I urge you to throw any preconceived notions about who Harleen Potter will be," she told him. "Even I find it hard to figure it out."

Snape had double potions with the Ravenclaw/Slytherin class this afternoon after lunch so he assumed he would find out.


	9. First Year Part IX

**++++++ I do not own ++++++**

 **Nine**

Their first class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was Herbology with Hufflepuff down in the Greenhouse. Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House was a kind plump lady wearing dirty clothes with a smile on her face.

She taught her first years the basics of Herbology before splitting them into groups of two to plant some young Bouncing Bulbs. Harley found herself paired off with Hemione and Dudley with fellow Hufflepuff, Neville Longbottom. Hermione, Neville and Dudley both earned their first points in Herbology whereas Harley would earn hers later in Potions.

History of Magic was taught by a ghost! Professor Binns almost succeeded in putting all the students in class asleep. But the worst part of the lesson was the fact it was with the Gryffindor first years. Ronald Weasley had quickly got himself a little gang consisting of Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. He was quickly asserting himself as a bullying oaf and annoying Harley as he did it.

In transfiguration, the Ravenclaw's were back with the Hufflepuff's learning how to turn matchsticks into needles. Harley and Hermione realised they weren't swishing their wands correctly so corrected their errors. They only succeeded in turning the matchstick into a wooden needle with a red head.

"Not to worry," Professor McGonagall assured them. "I've never taught a first year who can do it on the first lesson-MR DURSLEY!"

Harley and Hermione spun around to Dudley's packet of matchsticks explode all over the room. The two girls burst into fits of giggles making Dudley's embarrassment fade away into laughter. Even Neville, who had no such luck in even budging his matchstick, started laughing.

After lunch, it was potions.

Hermione and Draco were having a hard timing keeping Harley on her seat as soon as they entered the dungeons for potions. The two Ravenclaw's sat at a desk beside Draco and fellow Slytherin Pansy Parkinson.

Harley pulled out her copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger that was already decorated with her scribbles as the door slammed open and the potions master came in.

Professor Snape cleared his throat, his eyes drilling into Harley as she opened her textbook and everyone fell silent. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," he ordered. "As such I don't expect man of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art which is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

He crossed the room, his black clothes looked so menacing. He cleared his throat before slamming his hand on a random desk. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harley's hand shot up along with Hermione's and Draco's as well as some others.

Snape glanced at Harley. "Miss Potter?"

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it's known as the Draught of Living Death, sir," Harley answered.

"Five points to Ravenclaw," Snape shot off. Harley was beaming. Sure it was only five points but they were her first points. "Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar? Miss Granger?"

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons," Hermione answered confidently.

"Five points to Ravenclaw," Snape responded.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape inquired again. "Mr Malfoy?"

"Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same thing. Called Aconitum," Draco answered.

"Five points to Slytherin," Snape nodded to his own student. "Now-turn to page fourteen of your textbooks. You shall be making cures for boils-if it is wrong-I will vanish the potion and you will start again. You are mine for two hours. Your list of partners is up on the wall! Now get to work!"

The class all rushed towards the wall with the list on it, Harley found herself partnered with Pansy. The two girls found a free table and reopened their books. "Brew or cut?" Harley asked the blonde.

"Brew," she answered.

"I'll get the ingredients," Harley told her, loving how Professor Snape had just pushed them in instead of babying them.

Midway through the lesson, only three cauldrons had the tell tail pink smoke of a successful brew. Harley and Pansy's. Draco and Hermione's. Tracey Davis of Slytherin and Lisa Turpin of Ravenclaw.

Snape watched as the successful potions were put into vials and left on his desk. "Ten points to Ravenclaw. Ten points to Slytherin. Well done, the six of you."

Harley grinned.

She looked so much like Lily when she smiled.

For the remainder of the period, the potions master had them working on theory, assigning them their unfinished theory as homework before the bell rang.

"I have so much homework!" Harley groaned as they left the dungeons.

"We should go to the library and study!" Hermione declared.

The little gang of four groaned.

"Can we not at least just wonder around the grounds?" Pansy suggested. "I want to see the outside of the school first. We arrived in darkness, Hermione." She was a nice edition to their little gang of first years'.

Neville and Dudley soon joined them from their two hour Defence Against the Dark Arts class. "Those Gryffindor's are crazy!" Dudley groaned. "And that professor."

"Who?" Draco questioned as the group walked into an open clearing.

"Professor Quirrell," Neville replied. "The professor at the table wearing the thing on his head."

"It's called a turban, Neville," Hermione told him, eyes rolling.

Harley shook her head. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Too busy crushing over Snape!" Pansy teased.

The Ravenclaw stuck her tongue out at her and the two girls started laughing.

Professor McGonagall watched the group from her seat at the teachers table. She was marking her fifth years' summer homework and watching the students in their study periods in case they needed help. Instead of the group splitting up to go to their individual houses, they all went to sit at the Hufflepuff table.

She raised an eyebrow as she was joined by Professor Flitwick. "Our first years seem to be practicing inter-house relationships. Perhaps our older students should do the same." House prejudices were rife at Hogwarts. Particularly amongst the wizarding families. Slytherin's were snakes, Ravenclaw's were know-it-all's, Hufflepuff's were weak, Gryffindor's were bullies and oafs.

"There's no rule against that, Minerva," he pointed out. He put his hands behind his back and walked calmly over towards the group of six. "Mr Malfoy. Miss Parkinson. Two points to Slytherin for practicing inter-house relations with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Miss Potter. Miss Granger. Two points to Ravenclaw for practicing inter-house relations with Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Mr Dursley. Mr Longbottom. Two points to Hufflepuff for practicing inter-house relations with Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Your display of relationships between the houses is most refreshing to this old teachers eyes. Add a Gryffindor and I will truly be impressed."

"Thank you professor!" the group chorused.

"Continue on," he nodded, walking away from them.

"Hey I wonder if Snape will let me brew potions in my spare time?" Harley frowned as she pulled out her Herbology homework.


	10. First Year Part X

**++++++ I do not own ++++++**

 **Ten**

At the end of a very busy week, Harley got the reply from Narcissa that she had been waiting for.

Harley was digging into a somewhat large pile of bacon when Draco's eagle owl swooped in with the other owls delivering the morning post. The letter was dropped in her plate as the bird flew over to Draco to deliver his package of sweets.

"What is it?" Hermione questioned, fork full of eggs.

"A letter," Harley smirked before seeing the Malfoy crest on the back. "It's from Narcissa!" she grinned. Hermione leant over to read the letter over her shoulder.

 _Dearest Harleen,_

 _Yesterday afternoon, Lucius and I had a meeting with Minister Fudge to discuss the matter of your guardianship._

 _Cornelious was very distraught upon hearing about the current situation and even less than happy when we told him what Dumbledore had been doing with your finances. He sent for Sasha Brunsworth from Wizarding Social Services and spoke with Griphook via floo._

 _An emergency meeting was held and your guardianship was granted to both Lucius and myself. I will sit in the Potter seat on the Wizengamot and vote-with consultation to Lady Potter of course._

 _Since the situation involved Dumbledore and his blatant disregard for the rules, he was excluded from the meeting. He will be receiving a summons to answer to the Wizengamot to answer for his actions. He should receive this today._

 _Evidence has been collected against him, something that the Goblins were more than happy to help with. Many of us feel that Albus Dumbledore has far too many offices that take away from his principal position at Hogwarts._

 _I am thrilled to hear that you have been sorted into Ravenclaw. After the little amount of time we have spent together, I had come to the conclusion that Ravenclaw or Slytherin was the house for you._

 _Tomorrow I will enclose a package containing a book detailing the Potter family tree as well as the many alliances-broken and still intact-from over the years._

 _Cornelius had expressed the desire for us to join him at dinner on Saturday night with reporter Rita Skeeter present to chronicle his first meeting with the Girl Who Lived. Please wear the blue dress robes your aunt packed._

 _Lucius and I will pick you up from Professor Flitwick's offices promptly at five thirty._

 _Both Dumbledore and Flitwick will be notified._

 _Love,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy._

Harley grinned and folded the letter back up. "Well that's good news."

Hermione glanced over at the teacher's table and giggled. Dumbledore looked furious. He couldn't hide his anger no matter how hard he tried. "I had a feeling that Dumbledore would get his way once again. At least I was wrong."

Harley put the letter inside her book bag and tried to finish her breakfast. They had potions first up, so so far her day was going great. "I have no idea how to wear those dress robes…maybe Pansy will know."

"You should ask her," Hermione suggested. "I'm sure she'd be glad to help you. Only that Slytherin's aren't allowed in our tower. Maybe you could ask Professor McGonagall if Pansy can help you dress in her rooms or something."

"Oh speaking of which," Harley grinned, pulling a catalogue out of her bag. "Draco gave me this yesterday to read over and look what I found on page eleven."

She handed it to Hermione and the young witch looked at the circled product. "Two-way mirrors from Wisaecre's Wizarding Equipment?" she asked her.

Harley nodded. "We could use them for holidays and that. But I was thinking more along the lines of requesting mirrors be made for all of us. You, me, Dudley, Draco, Pansy and Neville. We get small gems put on the bottom of them-emerald for Draco, sapphire for me, topaz for Dudley as an example and when we want to speak to the person we want we say Draco Malfoy and it alerts Draco to the fact we wanna talk to him. What do you think?"

Hermione grinned. "I love it. It'll probably be expensive though."

Harley snorted. "Why I am Lady Potter after all."

The two girls started giggling.

"I see Ronald still isn't back," Hermione pointed out.

Harley looked over at the Gryffindor table. "He's a prat. I deserves it for what he said about me."

Yesterday afternoon, all the first years had flying lessons. Madam Hooch, the stern flying instructor had hoped that Harley would have inherited her father's knack for Quidditch but the young girl wasn't even interested in the sport despite the fact she had indeed inherited his skills. It had been boring up until Dudley pushed Ron off his broom for making comments about his cousin being a traitor and consorting with useless Slytherin's. He lost fifty points from Hufflepuff but he and Neville made them back up in Transfiguration.

Ron was still in the infirmary growing his bones back apparently.

"Congratulations, Harley," Draco grinned behind them as he sat down at the Ravenclaw table. "I just read mum's letter. Dumbledore looks like he just died and came back."

The three of them laughed.

The older Ravenclaw students were looking at the three of them as they were joined by Neville, Dudley and Pansy. Yes there were no rules about other students of other houses sitting at another houses table, but it was a given.

"Hey!" Harley growled as Dudley took some of her bacon. She grabbed her fork. "Mum's not here to stop me stabbing you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Dudley, you know Harley gets defensive over her bacon. You think you would have learnt after what happened to Draco." She was referring to Wednesday's bacon fiasco where Draco stole some bacon and Harley made his ink well explode in his bag.

Hermione had cleared it up.

"Mind if we-"

"-join you?"

The first years grinned.

"Gred and Forge!" Harley and Dudley sang. "And Cedric too!"

The third years sat down with a chuckle.

Draco sighed. "I think we should take this elsewhere. We're getting stared at."

The group looked around to see they were indeed getting stared at by most of the students in the hall. And they weren't friendly looks.

"TWENTY POINTS EACH TO RAVENCLAW, HUFFLEPUFF, SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR!" Professor Sprout suddenly shouted, catching everyone off guard. "FOR INTERHOUSE RELAIONSHIPS! IT'S A SHAME A GROUP OF FIRST YEARS AND THREE THIRD YEARS KNOW BETTER THAN THE REST OF THE STUDENT BODY."

Flitwick walked past the group with a smile. "Add an extra five for the added addition of Gryffindor's. Well done. I told you."

"We heard you pushed Ickle Ronikins off his broom!" Fred grinned.

"Brilliant work, Dudley!" George laughed.

Dudley sniggered.

Harley growled. "You'd think he'd learn, honestly! First he calls Hermione a mudblood on the train and then insults me at flying lessons yesterday. He's been making Dudley and Neville's time in classes a nightmare!"

Draco laughed. "I think Harley might hex your brother."

"Don't worry," the twin chorused. "We put a spider bomb in his bed. When he returns he'll go crazy."

Hermione shivered. "I hate spiders."

"Mum's a bit upset that McGonagall had to write her and dad about Ron," Fred spoke as he picked some food from the Ravenclaw table. "Hmmm-even the food tastes smart over here."

The small group started laughing, ringing above the sounds of students eating in the Great Hall.

And it was quite a sight to see.


	11. First Year Part XI

**++++++ I keep forgetting to thank all you amazing darlings for reviewing/favoring/following TPLT.**

 **Have some cookies and cake!**

 **Formerly 858 - for me it's just habit in making a story rating M tbh. It should very much so be rated T. I will be changing it.**

 **I do have animagus plans but it will be later, the idea will be planted soon but obviously we can't have a bunch of first years being that skilled.**

 **Standard disclaimer.**

 **Please enjoy ++++++**

 **Eleven**

On Saturday night at five thirty, Harley found herself sitting in Professor Flitwick's office with the owner of said office and Professor Dumbledore waiting for Narcissa and Lucius to arrive. With help from Pansy and Hermione, the Ravenclaw student was able to get ready in Professor McGonagall's rooms where the Parkinson Heiress made Harley into the perfect little doll complete with her hair in ringlets and flawless, yet minimal makeup. She was wearing her sapphire blue silk dress robes and a pair of matching blue flats and the Potter ring around her finger in all its elegant glory.

She was incredibly nervous for her first political event and Professor Dumbledore continued to express his displeasure in her taking Death Eaters as Guardians as well as putting herself in the public light when she should be focused on her education. Harley found herself biting her tongue more than usual over his insults regarding the Malfoys. She adored Narcissa and Lucius just as much as she loved her aunt.

Harley perked up when she saw the fire turn green and the Malfoy's emerged elegantly from the flames. She slid off her chair with a smile.

"Filius, Albus," Lucius greeted them both politely. "Are you ready, Harleen?"

Harley nodded. "Yes."

"Then we'd best be off," Narcissa smiled. "We'll have her back here before nine, Filius," Narcissa smile.

"I'll be marking my fifth years' charms summer homework," he responded. "No later than nine. If you'll be late, please floo ahead and tell me."

Narcissa nodded, she put her arm around Harley and took her over to the fire place. "Take a handful of the green powder and throw it in the fire. Very clearly you need to say your destination which in our case is Fudge Manor. Step into the fire and step out. Not everyone does it elegantly their first time. Just don't throw your hands out if you fall. You'll break something."

Harley did as she was instructed and stared at the fire as it turned green. "Fudge Manor!" she yelled out. The eleven-year-old gulped and stepped into the fire. Her whole world started spinning before she came to a stop with a THUD.

"Welcome! Welcome!" an over-enthusiastic voice called out as hands helped to bring her to her feet. "Welcome Miss Potter!"

"It's Lady Potter," Lucius corrected the chubby man dressed in silky purple dress robes. "Cornelius."

"Lord Malfoy," the man gulped, "and Lady Malfoy."

Narcissa drew her wand and waved it over Harley's head, vanishing the ash on her clothing. "For tonight we shall address each other by name. Harleen Potter, this is Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic for Britain."

Cornelius Fudge with his grey hair and brown eyes shook Harley's hand at the same time a loud BANG alerted them all to the presence of reporter Rita Skeeter and her camera man. "Welcome to my family manor, Harleen," Cornelius grinned. "You are most welcome. I would like you to meet my wife, Hannah and my son Nathanial."

Harley glanced around the minister to see a tall, thin woman wearing red dress robes and her son wearing green dress robes. The boy-Nathanial was three or four years older than Harley was and looked simply bored with the idea of even being here. She waved, "hello."

"Shall we gather in the dining room?" Hannah questioned.

"After some photos!" Rita Skeeter shrieked. "We cannot have this historic meeting without some photos! Now all of you gather by the window!"

Harley glanced at Narcissa and the witch nodded.

For the next fifteen minutes, various photos were taken by the camera man whilst the journalist directed them on what shots she wanted. A house elf came to collect the party for diner.

"So tell me about yourself, Lady Potter," Rita grinned as she sat at the table.

Harley smiled softly. "Please, call me Harley. Harleen's too formal."

Rita kept her smile as she watched Harley's eyes focusing on the pad of paper and the quill taking notes. "It's just a Quick-Quotes Quill. It takes my notes whilst I ask the questions. Now, what house did you get sorted into? Gryffindor like your parents? And where did your mother get the name Harleen from? I've always been curious."

Harley shook her head. "No. Ravenclaw. And my aunt said that mum liked harlequins. Like the court jesters. And if I was a boy I would have been Harry. My aunt said that mum didn't like the name Harriet or Henrietta but Harleen was unusual but pretty."

"And Harley?" Rita asked.

Harley grinned. "Harleen was too girly for me." She watched the house elves put their food on the table and took in the deep scent of honey. "This smells amazing!" she smiled.

Cornelius grinned. "Well thank you, Harley! I had it on good authority that you enjoy honey roasted vegetables and duck."

"My aunt makes it twice a year," Harley told him. "Once on my birthday and once on the night I came to live with them."

"I'm surprised at the Sorting Hat," Cornelius told her, changing the subject. "The Potter family has a long standing tradition of being Gryffindor's."

Harley shrugged. "A person's house isn't everything. You're Hufflepuff aren't you?" she asked him. "A Hufflepuff shouldn't be Minister of Magic and yet you are. I don't think a person has simply one quality of one house, I think we all have the qualities to be in any house. Some we just have more of."

Hannah chuckled. "She is certainly a bright young witch. I, myself, was a Gryffindor. Nathanial is Gryffindor as well. Cornelius insisted on pulling him out for the evening."

Harley glance over at the boy sitting beside her who was cutting into his food.

"And what subjects do you enjoy?" Rita questioned, popping some food in her mouth.

"Potions," Harley grinned. "I love it."

Lucius snorted in an almost un-Malfoy manner. "She has Severus wrapped around her little finger. He enjoys having her in his classes. At least that is what he tells me."

"And what about your friends?" Rita inquired.

Harley shrugged. "Draco was my first friend. My cousin Dudley and I met him in Diagon Alley, Lord Malfoy took us to get our wands."

"So your cousin Dudley is a wizard?" the reporter asked.

Harley nodded. "Yup. He's in Hufflepuff.

"Young Harleen has an interesting array of friends from all houses," Lucius assured Rita. "My son and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin. Her cousin Dudley and Heir to the Longbottom Estate, Neville, Hermione Granger, a fellow Ravenclaw and muggleborn like Dudley along with the Weasley twin, Fred and George and Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory."

Rita smirked. "I would like to do a series of profiles on her friends," she informed them, "and one on Harley as well."

Harley shrugged. "I suppose."

"Send the questions via owl," Narcissa instructed Rita. "This food is amazing. I've had duck before but it's so hard to cook correctly."

Harley dug into her food with gusto. It wasn't as good as Petunia's but it was pretty good. She sat her knife and fork down before staring directly at the minister. "Can you explain to me why Britain doesn't modernise itself with the policies and procedures of other international wizarding communities?" she asked him.

Cornelius almost dropped his fork. "Excuse me?"

"Lucius told me that other international wizarding communities such as America, Australia, Italy, Greece and Russia have policies around magical creatures that allow them to attend magic schools," Harley replied. "Like werewolves can go to school without prejudice. Night schools are held for vampires. Goblins are treated normally. It seems to me that magical Britain is behind the times. We don't even have a trade agreement with other communities?"

Everyone sitting at the table sat there and stared at her.

Harley shrugged. "What?" she asked them.

Lucius chuckled. "What you have here is the inquisitive mind of an eleven-year-old child. I think when Harleen comes of age she will be an interesting political mind. Don't you?"

Cornelius frowned. "Ah-yes…yes…"

"And what of the Potter seat?" Rita inquired. "It's my understanding that the seat has been empty for some time now. Ever since the war started."

"Narcissa is representing the Potter name," Harley answered. "I trust her."

Narcissa sat her cutlery down neatly on her plate and picked up her wine to sip. She glanced over at Hannah who had a soft smile on her face. "What do we have for desert?" she inquired, changing the subject for everyone's benefit.

 **++++++ If anyone is questioning the whole Fudge family thing - I looked through the wikia and Pottermore and there were mentions of a possibly wife for Fudge but she wasn't named. So I just went ahead and made a family for him complete with a son ++++++**


	12. First Year Part XII

**++++++ I love you all!**

 **And those clever little loves that have put my story in four separate communities are the best!**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twelve**

On Monday morning a large, majestic rusty coloured owl dropped a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ into Harley's bacon and eggs.

Hermione grabbed it and unrolled it before Harley could as another owl dropped a letter near her juice. "Oh look-you made the front page."

"What?" Harley groaned.

The muggleborn girl handed the paper to her friend. Standing there on the front page was a moving photo of herself and Cornelius Fudge. He looked ecstatic to be meeting her. In large black letters above the photos was her name and his.

 **HARLEEN POTTER MEETS CORNELIUS FUDGE**

*More on page two

Harley sighed. "That Rita Skeeter, I tell you. She's odd and reminds me of a forties pin up modal." She flipped open the paper and started reading.

 ** _GIRL WHO LIVES DINES WITH MINISTER FOR MAGIC_**

 _Last night, I, Rita Skeeter, had the pleasure of dining in the company of the Girl Who Lives, Harleen Potter, and Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge._

 _A young girl, whom no one knew anything about, has lived with muggles her whole life but taken to the wizarding world with passionate gusto and let me tell you my readers-I was rather surprised at what I saw._

 _Eleven-year-old Harleen Potter, who insisted I call her Harley, may look like Lily Potter but has the cunning of her father, but also that of a Slytherin. This week, young Harley was sorted amongst fifty other first years' into Ravenclaw House and is already impressing her teachers._

 _Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Harley's doting magical guardians are keeping up with her progress telling me that she had already won over sullen potions master, Severus Snape as her mentor._

 _As I sit here enjoying a beautiful roast duck with honey roasted vegetables, Lord Malfoy tells me that young Lady Potter has already made friends with those students who will make the pillars of her inner circle. I was surprised, though, to hear whom is in her inner circle and who makes up her closest friends._

 _Slytherin born and bred Draco Malfoy was her first friend in the wizarding community. The young Master Malfoy is joined by fellow Slytherin Pansy Parkinson._

 _Muggleborn Hermione Granger, and fellow Ravenclaw, has appeared to become Lady Potter's best and closest friend._

 _Dudley Dursley, cousin and Hufflepuff joins the Longbottom Heir, Neville, in completing the unusual company Lady Potter keeps._

 _I have also been advised of the company of two senior Gryffindor pranksters, Fred and George Weasley, and third year Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory._

 _Lady Potter…Harley…I must say is a delightful, cheerful young lady. I listened as she engaged in inquisitive conversation with Minister Fudge over Britain's refusal to engage in modernisation along with the International Wizarding Community._

 _The young Lady Potter is eager to take her place in the wizarding community and share her views on many important matters the wizenmagot vote on every session. I have seen the tip of a very cleaver political mind. But for now, she assures me that the Potter seat is safely in the hands of the stunning Narcissa Malfoy._

 _Our Girl Who Lived wishes to have a private year at Hogwarts so any mail or gifts are to be sorted through by the Goblins in charge of her accounts at Gringotts._

 _I admit that I am very impressed with the young lady I dined with this evening and she has agreed to send me a profile to publish in the Daily Prophet for all my readers to enjoy._

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _*See following page for press photos_

 _*See page three for profile_

Harley shrugged. "You know…I was expecting something bad about me but this is nice."

Hermione nodded. "It certainly is. You know how the media likes to spin things. Look you're profile is on page three."

Harley turned the paper over and saw a profile picture of herself and she was smiling. And owl had come to each of her knew friends on Sunday morning, Rita wasted no time in getting out what she wanted. They sat there at lunch yesterday and filled them out with a bit of a laugh.

She chuckled at the idea of everyone reading her profile and that of her friends for the next week or so.

 ** _Name:_** _Harleen Lily Potter_

 ** _DOB:_** _31_ _st_ _July 1980_

 ** _Gender:_** _Female_

 ** _Hair Colour:_** _Red_

 ** _Eye Colour:_** _Green_

 ** _House:_** _Ravenclaw_

 ** _Status:_** _Half-Blood_

 ** _Wand:_** _11 inch, Holly, Phoenix Feather Core_

 ** _Favourite Subject:_** _Potions_

 ** _Likes:_** _Star Wars (it's a muggle thing), reading, cats,_

 ** _Dislikes:_** _Bullies_

 ** _Extra:_** _Harleen would like to see magical Britain modernise itself in conjunction with the International Wizarding Community. She one day hopes to become a famous potions Mistress just like Severus Snape._

 _*See tomorrow for profile on muggleborn Dudley Dursley._

"She's good," Hermione grinned, taking the paper to read it. "You should send this to your aunt," she suggested.

Harley finished her last slice of bacon and stretched. "We've got charms first, don't we?" she asked her. "I've gotta go grab my bag," she added when Hermione nodded. "Want me to get yours?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Who's the letter from?" she questioned, holding it up.

Harley grabbed it. "My mum. I'll see you back here." She got up and left the hall, making her way back to Ravenclaw tower. As she hummed to herself in the hallway she could hear someone muttering under their breath. When she came around the corner, Harley stopped in her tracks and walked backwards when she saw Professor Quirrell standing there alone. She could hear bits of his conversation to himself, flashes of words.

My lord?

Brother wand?

Stone?

Flammel?

Third Floor?

"What are you doing?" Draco suddenly asked her.

"Shh!" Harley gasped. She looked around the corner but Quirrell was gone. Harley sighed and shook her head. "Bloody hell, Draco!"

Draco peered around the corner. "What are you looking at?" he frowned.

"Quirrell was here talking to himself," Harley told him. "And looking around like he didn't want to get caught. He mentioned something about the third floor."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You mean the third floor that's restricted?"

Harley nodded. "Yup." She sighed, thinking that Draco wouldn't believe her. "Maybe I'm just imagining it. Professor Quirrell is very jumpy isn't he? Maybe he talks to himself to calm himself down."

"Jumpy?" Draco laughed. "The guy is bonkers. Hermione said you were getting your bags so asked me to let you know she'll meet you in class. Neville asked her for some help in his charms homework."

Harley rolled her eyes. "Of course. I'll see what my aunt wants than meet her there. Bye Draco." When she arrived in their dormitory, Harley flung herself on her bed and ripped open the letter from her mum.

 _Dearest Harley,_

 _Honestly you and Dudley are as bad as each other! You need to write an old woman more often as she misses her children._

 _I'm glad to see you got sorted into Ravenclaw and Dudley into Hufflepuff. I don't know much about these Hogwarts houses being non-magical and all but from what I remember from Lily, those two houses get along with everyone._

 _I've had a busy couple of days myself actually with school being back. Your teachers all miss you both and keep asking me why I've sent you both to a private school in Scotland although the strangest thing happened yesterday. Your year one teacher smiled at me and said congratulations on both you and Dudley going to Hogwarts. Before I could ask him he walked off to class._

 _Your account holders have been busy with all your accounts. I've been in contact with Remus Lupin regarding visiting your parent's home at Christmas time. We'll be having lunch this Saturday to discuss the specifics and for me to deem if knowing him will be okay for you. If all is well, we shall be leaving for Potter manor when you two arrive back via train on December 20_ _th_ _._

 _Now I received a phone call last night, Vernon's sister, Marge, will be coming over for Christmas on December 24_ _th_ _through to December 27_ _th_ _._ (Harley's heart sank at that) _After her visit we will stay at home until you are to return to Hogwarts. I've written Dudley to specifics as well and I know you both don't like the idea but Marge was nice about it and she wanted to see Dudley._

 _Write to me soon._

 _I look forward to have you both home._

 _Miss you,_

 _Petunia._

Harley sighed. The last time Marge Durlsey had come to Private Drive her stupid bulldog Ripper had chased her up the tree in the backyard leaving her there until midnight. She wasn't allowed back into the house so was forced to sleep outside for the night.

She got off her bed and grabbed the bags, it was still September which meant the awful days in question were several months away. Which meant the only issue she had to deal with right now Charms with the stupid Gryffindor's. Fun for all.


	13. First Year Part XIII

**++++++ To answer your question Roza Negra I will be continuing on until the seventh year and Harley will be playing Quidditch. I decided not to do it in her first year but have Draco bully her in a friendly way to try out for Ravenclaw seeker when he tries out for Slytherin Seeker.**

 **I will be aiming for between 20 - 25 chapters a year including summer vacation and Christmas.**

 **Thank you for all my reviews.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirteen**

Dudley found Harley in the library at lunch time since she had appeared in the hall with Hermione and Draco after DADA. His cousin was searching through books in the potions section, focusing mainly on fifth year OWLS potions. "So you got mum's letter?" he questioned.

Harley nodded as she sat down. Sitting at her table was a variety of potions books all open to various concoctions that she was scribbling down in a thick, blue leather journal.

"You carry that around with you?" Dudley joked.

"Feather light charm on my bag," she replied, pointing to the Star Wars satchel she'd insisted on bringing with her.

Dudley sighed and sat down. "I know you've forgiven m and mum for everything we did to-"

Harley held her hand up, cutting him off. "Dudley, I have forgiven you both. I just-I feel like if Marge comes back and you guys get friendly with her I'll be the freak again. I'll be nothing. And that scares me. I love you guys."

"Don't worry cousin," Dudley smiled, "you had every opportunity in the world to drop me when you came to this world but you've kept me as your friend."

"A lot can change," Harley frowned. She picked her stuff up, leaving the books on the table. "If you see Hermione, tell her I'm not feeling well and she'll get my notes."

Dudley sighed as Harley practically sped out of the library. He groaned and sat back to think for a while before he made his way back to the great hall.

Hermione and Draco were waiting for him by the doors, each with a questioning look on their faces. "What's wrong, Dudley?"

"Harley's not feeling well," Dudley answered her. "Can you get her notes?" he asked the Ravenclaw.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, sure. Is she okay?"

Dudley stuffed his hands in his pocket and shrugged. "I dunno…mum sent us a letter to tell us my dad's sister would be coming for Christmas."

"What's the problem?" Draco asked.

Dudley blushed. "Well-before-before my dad died-well we didn't really get along. Dad used to hit her a lot, and make her do all the chores and cook and clean…once my mum put her hand on the kitchen stove whilst it was still on."

Hermione and Draco were stunned.

"Harleen Potter-abused?" Draco finally managed to stutter out. "You're kidding, right? Isn't child abuse bad in the muggle world? I know in the wizarding world child abuse is a punishable offence by at least ten years in Azkaban!"

Dudley shook his head. "Dad said she was a worthless freak-I supposed cause she's a witch…My aunt Marge let her dog chase Harley up a tree and she was there all night. I'm worried she'll leave us. I love her."

Hermione grimaced. "I'll get Harley's notes for her. I thought it was because Quirrell was looking at her all throughout defence. He was positively scowling."

Draco pursed his lips. "Okay that's weird cause Harley said she caught Quirrell in the corridor talking about the third floor."

Dudley was thankful for the change of subject. "Maybe we should look into it more?" he suggested.

The two nodded.

"So tonight after dinner I'll talk to Harley and find out what she heard," Hermione told them.

"I've gotta go get my stuff for Transfiguration," Dudley told them. "I really should put a feather light charm on my bag."

"I'll do it later," Hermione replied. "Dudley?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Harley won't leave you," Hermione smiled. "You guys are family." She rubbed his arm and smiled. "Don't worry about her."

Dudley walked back off to the kitchens were the entrance to the Hufflepuff dormitory's were. He almost walked straight into Cedric as he came out dressed for Quidditch practice. "Sorry!" he frowned, just managing to doge him.

"Nice reflexes," Cedric grinned. "You should try out for the team next year," he suggested.

Dudley shrugged. "I don't know how to play."

Cedric mused and grinned. "Saturday morning, meet me down on the pitch and I'll go over the rules for you. Give you a head start on next year's tryouts."

He grinned. "Thanks, Cedric! You've made my day. Good luck in practice." Dudley headed inside grinning and made his way to his shared room where he grabbed his Transfiguration book.

Once upon a time he remembered his father saying that when he turned eleven, Dudley would be going to Smelting's Academy like Vernon had when he was a boy. He had been looking forward to it but now everything was different. He used to tease Harley for being a freak, for not being like normal people and not having any family.

When his dad had died, Harley had comforted him and made him laugh a little even. He found it hard to adjust and not treat her like he used to but his mother had insisted on not treating her like Vernon had.

Every now and then the guilt would come back and hit him so hard, the councillor at Coal Hill School had said that it was normal because even though Harley had forgiven him, Dudley had yet to forgive himself. That was before he found out he was magical like her. He loved listening to stories of his aunt Lily and her adventures at Hogwarts so when he found out he would be going with her he was so thrilled.

Dudley gripped his book tightly before shoving it in his bag. He made a mental note to write to his mum and see if she could say no to Marge. He doubted it but he hoped so. He got to his feet and left the dorms, breaking out into a jog when he heard the bell ringing for next period.

He didn't want to be late, Professor McGonagall scared him.


	14. First Year Part XIV

**++++++ I am pooped. Literally exhausted from a night out. There is nothing that would make me feel better than to give you guys a chapter to read.**

 **Love you all.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Fourteen**

Christmas had come around way too quickly!

Soon enough the first year students found themselves packing for their two weeks at home. Harley was bouncing off the walls with excitement at the prospect of seeing her father's childhood home.

On December 20th, Dudley and Harley met Petunia on Platform 9 ¾ with hugs and screams. Standing behind the tall woman was a man at least six foot tall with light brown hair and glittering green eyes.

"How are you both?" Petunia grinned. "Look at you both! You're growing so much!"

"Harley! Dudley!" Hermione shouted, running over to them dragging her parents behind her.

Petunia stood up straight and smiled. "Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Hermione Granger," Dudley answered. "She's in Ravenclaw with Harley."

"Petunia Dursley?" Hermione's mother asked. "Hermione wrote us about you."

Petunia smiled. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

"Daniel," her father told them, "everyone calls me Dan. And this is my wife, Emma." The adults shook hands as Draco dragged his mum and dad over to Petunia. "And you must be Draco?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Draco, introduce us."

"Dan and Emma Granger," Dan introduced himself again.

"Lucius Malfoy," Lucius greeted him, "and this is my wife, Naricssa. Your daughter has made a good impression on my son. He mentions her every time he writes."

"Where's Neville?" Dudley frowned, looking around for his fellow Hufflepuff.

"His already gone," Draco answered whilst the parents stood around and spoke with each other. He glanced at his father who was fixing his gloves-the tell tail sign that he was ready to go. "Look out for my present under the tree!" Draco grinned, waving at everyone before he apperated away with his parents.

Harley and Hermione grinned, only the two of them knew about the mirrors that had been delivered during the week from Wisaecre's Wizarding Equipment. The two girls hugged each other as Hermione's dad mentioned something about getting Chinese for dinner. She waved at her friend as Hermione left with her parents through the barrier.

Petunia put her hand on Harley's shoulder and turned her to the side. "Harley, this is Remus Lupin. One of your father's friends from Hogwarts."

Harley blushed at the way he was looking at her. "Hello," she mumbled.

"Merlin, you don't half look like Lily!" he blurted out. He crossed the small space between them and knelt down in front of her. "Not a lick of James in there. Lucky you didn't get the Potter hair."

Petunia smiled. She had seen the mess that was James Potter's hair. "Did you suddenly get shy?" she asked her niece.

Harley shook her head.

Remus smiled. "Do you like horses?" he inquired.

Harley nodded. "Yes!"

"We have some fantastic Pegasus at the mansion," he informed her. "Perhaps you would help our handler? It won't be me-unfortunately the steeds don't like me so much."

"Horses," Dudley groaned, kicked a random rock. "Boring."

"Shall we apparate?" Remus inquired. "There's something super special that I'd like for Harley to see. It's long overdue, I think." Remus offered Harley his hand and after a few seconds of hesitation, she took his hand. "It's very good to see you again, Prongslet."

Harley raised an eyebrow. "Prongslet?" she frowned.

Remus smiled. "Your father's nickname was Prongs. I am Moony. Your godfather is Padfoot and our friend Peter was Wormtail. We used those names in Hogwarts in case we got caught."

"Caught doing what?" Dudley asked as Petunia took his hand. "You need a better nickname, Harley."

Harley nodded her agreement.

Dudley held tightly onto the trolley that had their trunks, Hank's cage and Morgana's carrier.

Remus placed his free hand on Petunia's shoulder. "Take a deep breath," he cautioned.

Harley suddenly found it very hard to breath. She was been pressed from all directions like being forced through a think rubber tube.

Moments later she felt her feet hit solid ground.

"What the hell was that?" Petunia gasped, struggling to keep herself up.

"Apparation," Remus answered. "Not all witches and wizards can do it-most prefer brooms or floo travel. Now leave your bags at the front and Tiff will see to them."

"Tiff?" Harley asked, still holding onto Remus's hand.

"Mistress summoned Tiff?" a house-elf suddenly asked. The female house-elf stood there wearing some kind of red and gold uniform with the potter crest on the breast.

"Oh, Tiff," Petunia chuckled.

Harley looked around the foyer they were standing in, it was grand, centuries old. The floor was made out of some kind of deep red, glossy wood with darker red furniture, the room was decorated with ornate gold fixtures, different types of statues and bowls from a variety of different places. The walls were made out of some kind of dark, almost black wood. It was so grand and this was just the entrance.

"Would you like the tour?" Remus asked.

The three nodded.

Remus showed them through the foyer and into the large sitting room decorated in a similar fashion. After the sitting room he showed them the dining room, the kitchens, the potions lab (dragging Harley away from that was hard enough), the duelling room and then the bedrooms upstairs.

"Now when Petunia agreed to spend a few days I took the liberty of choosing rooms for you all," Remus told them. "Harley, you'll be in your father's old room. It's decorated in Gryffindor colours but I've left a catalogue on your bed to change what you want. The designers have agreed to come after Christmas holidays to change it. Dudley, you'll be in Sirius's old room from when he lived here. It's also decorate like the Gryffindor common rooms but I've left an identical catalogue for you. Petunia, you have Charlus and Dorea's old room. The same catalogue is on your bed. Harley-would you come with me for a moment?"

"Come on Dudley," Petunia smiled, putting her hand on her son's shoulder. "Let's go see what the elves are cooking for dinner."

Harley nodded and followed Remus towards the only room he hadn't shown them-the library.

Tentatively Remus opened the large double doors and showed her inside.

Harley's eye's widened. "Wow…this is amazing."

Remus laughed. "I figured you would like it. Lily would spend hours here reading. All kinds of books. She even enjoyed reading the dark arts books."

Harley raised an eyebrow. "But everyone says my mum was a light witch."

He nodded. "She was. But Lily always said ignorance is our own worst enemy. If she wanted the know the magic the enemy used she wanted to study it. But that's not want I wanted to show you. Lily? James? Are you awake?"

Harley's gaze eventually found the large portrait above the fire place. Her father was snoozing with a newspaper over his face and her mother was reading a book. "Mum? Dad?" she cried.

Lily and James Potter shot up from what they were doing in the portrait. "Harleen? Is that you?" her mother gasped.

"I found them last year," Remus explained. "The portrait hadn't been activated. I didn't tell them you were coming in case you didn't want to see them."

Harley wrapped her arms around him for a hug. She couldn't hug her parents but she could hug him.

"Don't cry, ladybug," James pleaded with his daughter. "It's alright. You're here now."

"I hear crying!" Petunia exclaimed as she came in to see what was going on. "Harley? Are you okay?"

Harley broke away from Remus and ran over to her aunt to hug her whilst Lily and James stared on in wonder. "I remember her voice," she sobbed.

"Tuney?" Lily gasped, seeing her sister inside the library at Potter manor. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Why are you looking after Harleen?"

"Dumbledore," Remus explained. "He left Harleen with them after you died."

Petunia stood tall as she clutched onto her niece. "Everything's okay, Lily. Vernon died six years ago. I've been a single mum for a long time. I even have a job. Dudley goes to Hogwarts as well. He's in Hufflepuff."

Lily blinked at her sister. Gosh she had missed so much since she passed. "Vernon died? And Dudley is a wizard?"

"In a fire," Petunia explained. "Harley saved us. Accidental magic. Dudley had his first bought of accidental magic when he was seven. He turned my hair green. It was green for a week. I was mortified."

James chuckled. "Where is he? I'd like to meet my nephew."

"Tiff is stuffing him full of cake," Petunia rolled her eyes. "I came here when I heard crying."

"I'll leave you all to it," Remus smiled, slowly slipping out.


	15. First Year Part XV

**++++++ I'm taking a moment here to step out of the role of MonsterSlut and into the shoes of Peter Griffen.**

 **You know what really grinds my gears?**

 **When a GUEST reviewer who doesn't even have the guts to put their heart and soul into a story and upload it on the internet for all to see, feels like they have the right to tell you how to write. If you don't like my story, Dina, GUEST reviewer then click the little cross in the corner and bugger off. **

**It really peeves me off when any author on this site or on Wattpad or another fan fiction website gets ridiculed by gutless reviewers who don't have the courage to upload something so personal to the net for all to see. You're not a big hero by putting others down for their hard work.**

 **I take my hat off to any who have the courage to upload their work onto the internet-people like me rely on our readers to encourage us to continue. Those of you who have written and are yet to upload - do it you'll be surprised at what response you get. Those of you who are just readers - continue on because you guys are our bread and butter.**

 **Now-back to the show.**

 **I apologize for the rant but it's been bugging me since I woke up this morning.  
**

 **Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Love you all.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Fifteen**

Harley sat up till past midnight talking to her parents, falling asleep on the lounge near the fire. Lily found herself overwhelmed by the site of her daughter sleeping, left the portrait to go and fetch Remus to take her to bed whilst James watched over her.

Despite only getting a few hours' sleep, Petunia found Harley in her pajamas eating breakfast whilst talking to her mother. She shook her head with a sigh. "Harleen Lily Potter!" she grumbled, "what have I told you about eating breakfast?"

Harley stiffened when he heard her aunt. "Um-we eat at the table and not on the floor cause we're not animals?"

"Correct," Petunia replied, arms crossed. "March young lady!" she ordered, pointing at the library doors. "You can come and see your parents after Remus takes you and Dudley to see the Pegasus."

Harley grabbed her bowl of cereal. "Bye mum, dad!"

Lily waved at her daughter with a smile. "Thank you, Tuney."

Petunia picked up the pillows on the floor and put the back on the couch. "Lily, you and James would have done the same thing if it were Dudley."

Lily sighed. "Now I feel bad…I mean…in our will, James and I said that under no circumstances was Harleen to go to you and Vernon because of how you feared and hated magic…how did she end up in your care? Were Alice and Frank unable to take her?"

Petunia raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Alice and Frank?"

"Longbottom," James added.

Petunia shook her head. "Never met them. Could you mean Neville? He's one of Dudley's housemates but he lives with his grandmother. Lucius said his parents were dead."

Lily gasped. "What? Alice and Frank?"

"Lucius Malfoy!" James yelled.

Petunia rolled her eyes. "Yes. Lucius Malfoy. His son Draco was Harley and Dudley's first magical friend. Lucius has been teaching them both about the magical world. He and Narcissa are Harley's magical guardians-now before you yell James-" Lily sniggered at the sight of her husband's face. "-Dumbledore left Harley on our doorstep in the middle of the night and it was very cold. He's been stealing from the Potter vaults and proclaimed himself as Harley's magical guardian even though she didn't have one. Something is very wrong with that man lying and stealing like he is."

James frowned. "Why would Dumbledore steal from Harleen?"

Petunia frowned. "I don't like him. He claimed to be sending me money to help raise her. Not a penny of it has been seen. He's a liar and the Goblins are frankly very cross with him. Now Narcissa is sitting on the Potter seat for now. I don't know why Harley didn't explain this."

Lily sighed. "I do. James never liked anyone from Slytherin very much. She probably didn't want to upset him. If she's close to the Malfoys I am very happy for her."

Petunia smiled. "Well-wait till you hear this. James will certainly get a kick out of this. Your daughter is exceedingly excellent at potions and Snape is her favourite teacher. Severus reports to Lucius and Narcissa keeps me updated on her schooling."

The corner of James mouth started twitching. Lily was beaming. "Oh I'm so proud of her!"

Dudley stuck his head into the library. "Mum-Harley's gone upstairs to get dressed. Remus is taking us to see the Pegasus-you coming?"

Petunia shook her head. "No Dudley. I'm fine. Tiff is going to show me how to cook last night's meal for later. You two go and have fun."

Dudley shoved his Hufflepuff beanie over his head as Harley shoved her head through beside him. "Hey!"

Harley stuck her tongue out at him, pulling her Ravenclaw beanie on. "Move the fat butt!"

"Shortie!" Dudley snapped back.

"Filtch!" Harley replied.

"Enough!" Petunia shouted. "Or you're in your rooms for the rest of the day."

Harley rolled her eyes. "No offence but I'd rather stab my eyes out. All that red and gold makes me wanna kill myself."

Lily chuckled. "Have fun, darling."

"Bye Aunt Lily!" Dudley called out.

"Bye mum," Harley waved as she and Dudley ran off.

Lily and James smiled. "You did good, Tuney," she smiled at her sister. "What changed?"

Petunia sighed and sat down.

It was time for her to tell the truth and she wasn't sure if her sister would ever forgive her.

* * *

Remus took Harley and Dudley down a well-trodden path towards the painted green stables. He couldn't help but smile at how the two bickered back and forth reminding him of James and Sirius.

"Hey Remus!" one of the handlers shouted out from behind a fence. "Who's the kids?"

Remus smiled, "Cindy. You're out here early."

The girl underneath the beanie and scarf grinned. "Yeah. Belladonna and Athena gave birth last night. Belladonna's birthing was a little complicated but mum and bub are doing fine. Athena is as good as ever for a first time mum."

"Can we see the foals?" Harley begged.

Remus chuckled. "Cindy, this is Harley Potter and her cousin Dudley Dursley. They're back for Christmas vacation. Harley, Dudley, this is Cynthia Morris. She's the head of the Cassiopeia Pegasus Farm.

"So we have a lady again?" Cindy asked.

Harley blushed. "Uh-when I'm sixteen."

She laughed and pulled her beanie off, revealing neon purple hair underneath. "Well then-come on you two. Belladonna's foal is a male. He doesn't have a name yet-would you like to name him? Your cousin can name the girl in honour of your arrival."

Harley and Dudley grinned. "Really?"

Cindy nodded. "Sure thing."

Harley and Dudley climbed over the fence whilst Remus used the gate.

Inside Cindy took the three to the end of the stables where a honey coloured Pegasus was fawning over young Pegasus with a dark recessive red coat, his wings lighter in colour, the same as his mane and tail.

"He's gorgeous!" Harley cooed. She turned to Cindy. "Zeus. His name is Zeus."

Cindy smiled. "It will suit him. We have to wait a few years but Zeus will be our new breeder in a few years. His father is aging, we'll only have a few years left with him before we retire him. We usually breed and sell, but considering Belladonna and Nightshade are our best breeders and we wanted the genes to pass on to any potential foals."

"He's adorable," Harley grinned. "Bye Zeus," she waved as they moved to the next birthing stall.

Inside that was a bay coloured Pegasus with a white mane and tail guarding a strawberry blonde coloured Pegasus. "This is Athena. The foal is also Nightshade's. We were hoping for two boys but a girl will breed with good genes as well."

Dudley frowned. "Hmmm-Daisy-after my grandmother. I remember mum saying Daisy was her mum's name."

Cindy grinned. "Well you two have done a good job. Would you like to meet Nightshade? He's temperamental but if he attacks I can stun him."

Remus cleared his throat. "Maybe another day, Cindy. Do you need some help in the stables? Two free hands here."

Harley and Dudley groaned.

Remus had trapped them and he'd trapped them good.

Damn him.


	16. First Year Part XVI

**++++++ Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Sixteen**

Come the morning of Christmas Eve Harley and the two Dursley's found themselves back their London apartment awaiting the arrival or Marge Dursley and her bulldog Ripper. They were late, having been held back by a tearful Lily as she refused to see her daughter leave. Eventually James and Remus calmed her down enough for Harley to be able to leave.

The plan was to come home and shower and dress in their best clothing for Marge whilst Petunia readied the guest room. However that didn't happen.

Remus ended up helping with the guest room whilst Dudley showered, Petunia got everything ready for dinner and Harley hid their trunks in the bottom of Petunia's built-in wardrobe as well as any evidence of magic.

She let Morgana out of her carrier so she could feed and fed Dudley's owl. Harley had only just put the owl feed back in Dudley's trunk when there was a THUMP THUMP THUMP on the front door.

Remus paused. "I shall take my leave then." He hugged Harley and took Petunia's hand to gently kiss it. "Say goodbye to Dudley for me. Merry Christmas all." He took out his wand and in a second Remus Lupin was gone.

Harley looked up at Petunia nervously as she cleaned her hands on her flowery apron.

Petunia smiled softly and went to open the door. "You're looking well, Marge," Petunia grinned. Harley couldn't see her uncle's sister but could hear her as she grunted her way inside.

Her and Ripper.

Harley nervously picked up Morgana and fiddled with her blue and bronze collar.

"Blasted weather, Petunia," Marge scoffed. "It's just started snowing again. The weather man insists it will rain."

Petunia closed the door behind her. There was some fiddling around and moments later her aunt came back into the kitchen followed by Marge Dursley.

Harley swallowed nervously.

"Still got her then?" Marge growled.

Petunia sighed. "We spoke about this Marge. You are to treat Harley the same as you treat Dudley or this will end very quickly."

"Nonsense Petunia," Marge scoffed. "Take my bags, girl!" she barked, practically throwing her travel bag at Harley.

Morgana hissed violently at Marge before running off down the hallway.

Harley did as she was told, thankful to be out of the room.

Dudley came out of the bathroom as Harley finished with Marge's bags. "She here?" he inquired nervously.

Harley nodded. "Yeah."

Dudley suddenly hugged her. "It's okay, cous. She'll be gone in three days."

"DUDLEY?" Marge barked down the hallway. "Come here Dudley!"

Dudley traipsed back down the hallway with Harley behind him. "Aunt Marge."

"Let me look at you!" Marge grunted, putting her fat, balloon-like hands on Dudley's shoulders. "Hmph! Not a stitch of Dursley in you! Such a shame. Your father was a fine man! This mess was a horrible, shameful mess." She stuck one hand in her pocket and pulled out a hundred pound note. "Merry Christmas, Dudley."

Dudley let her shove it in his pocket.

Marge turned her gaze to Harley. "You smell like a sewer!" she barked.

"Oh that would be the horses," Petunia smiled, searching the cupboards for something. "Harley's parents own a horse stud," she bragged, "quite a sum of money in that I'm told. Damn it to hell!" she muttered. "We don't have any apple sauce!"

"I can go get some," Harley offered, anything to get away from Marge.

Petunia waved her off. "You need a shower. Dudley and I will go out. Marge, you look tired, perhaps a lay down and then when you get up you'll have a nice glass of black sherry waiting for you."

Marge nodded. "I think I will."

Harley disappeared down the hallway to her room and pulled out a pair of jeans and a simple blue shirt to wear.

Whilst Harley was in the shower she could hear a lot of crashing and banging going on in the kitchen. She rushed out of the shower to dry off and change. Thinking that they were under attack, she darted to her aunt's room for her wand, the Ministry would understand her use of underage magic if it was only to protect herself.

She held the piece of wood out in front of her and trod carefully into the kitchen.

What she found wasn't what she expected.

"MORGANA!" Harley screamed when she saw her cat lying in the middle of the kitchen floor bleeding. Ripper was tearing into Morgana like she was nothing. Harley kicked the dog away from her cat, putting her wand in her waistband and picked the animal up in her arms. "Morgana! Morgana! NO!"

There was so much blood.

She had no idea what to do.

Marge didn't give two tosses and there was no way she would help her.

There was **_no one_** here who would help her.

"Ripper!" Marge suddenly screamed. "What did you do to my dog, you little bitch!" she hissed. The larger woman slapped Harley across the face, knocking her to the ground before she rushed to her dog.

"Ripper attacked Morgana!" Harley screamed at her.

"I'll teach you to hurt my dog, worthless freak!" Marge yelled, raising her hand again. "Vernon should have drowned you the moment he got you!"

Harley ducked underneath Marge's arm and ran out the front door. It was snowing and now apparently raining as well. Her bare feet slapped against the pavement as she tried to remember where the vets was from here.

She could feel Morgana's blood seeping in through her clothing but she shook her head and kept running until she came to a familiar street. In between a newsagency and a pharmacy was the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harley ran in through the doors and weaved in and out between the bar patrons whilst looking for the entrance into Diagon Alley. Morgana was breathing heavily in her arms as Harley fumbled with her wand to get entrance into the wizarding street. Her wand slipped out of her hand but she picked it up and tried again.

Eventually Harley found herself in the middle of Diagon Alley in a sheer panic. Witches and wizards moved around her, ignoring her or those that did see her muttered about homeless trash. She ran towards Magical Menagery only to find it closed for Christmas Eve. Harley burst into tears and sank down to the ground.

"Miss Harleen?"

Harley looked up, tears in her eyes, to see the Malfoy house elf, Dobby, standing there with some shopping. "Dobby!" she cried.

"Miss Harleen's upset?" Dobby inquired. "Miss Harleen's cat is hurt!"

Harley sobbed. "Her dog attacked him! She's gonna die! Dobby please help me!"

Dobby grabbed her arm. "Miss Harleen come with me, Mistress be happy to see you."

Harley went to open her mouth but suddenly found herself in the middle of the Malfoy reading room whilst Narcissa worked on her sewing.

Narcissa dropped all her stuff and shot to her feet. "LUCIUS!" she shrieked. "Harleen?"

"My cat's gonna die!" she sobbed.

"Dobby take Morgana to the potions lab this instance!" Narcissa ordered. "And tell Poppy to fetch Doctor Craft at once!"

Dobby carefully took the cat from Harley and disappeared in a pop.

Ignoring the state of Harley's clothing, Narcissa took the girl in her arms, holding her as she cried.

Lucius came in, wand drawn and his battle face on only to see his wife comforting her charge. "Did something happen?"

Narcissa nodded. "I've sent Poppy to fetch Doctor Craft. Harley's cat was attacked."

Lucius pocketed his wand. "Draco, Sev, you can come out. Severus, a calming drought for Harleen."

Snape and Draco came out from behind Lucius, Snape pocketing his wand at the same time. He put his hand up his sleeve and produced a small vial to give to Narcissa.

The witch gave the potion to Harley and she calmed down considerably. "Tell us what happened."

Harley explained about her aunt, shivering as she did so.

"You're so cold," Narcissa whispered, rubbing her charge. "Your lips are blue. Nettie!" she yelled, summoning her personal house-elf.

The house-elf in questioned appeared. "Yes, mistress?"

"Draw a bath," Narcissa ordered, "and prepare a room for Lady Potter. She will be staying the night. Get some of Draco's smaller pajamas from the attic.

"Dobby!" Lucius shouted.

Dobby appeared, clear of blood. "Yes, master?"

"My cane and coat!" he ordered. "I'll pay Petunia and her sister-in-law a visit. I'll transfigure a muggle suit."

Poppy the house-elf appeared in the middle of the room with a man wearing casual robes and holding a case. "Poppy got Doctor Craft."

Narcissa stood and explained the situation to the animal healer. He bowed to her before allowing Poppy to take him to the potions lab. "Come let's clean you up," she smiled at the silent Harley. "Are you hungry?"


	17. First Year Part XVII

**++++++ Bad news everyone! I'm back at work come Tuesday. This means less updates but know I am a few chapters ahead.**

 **You know when you're lying in bed at night and think about little plot devices and such? Well I've been thinking about a review I had concerning Cedric and Harley's upcoming relationship. Now I've already stated that this is 60% AU and 40% canon which means that I can kill Cedric in GoF or I can keep him alive. I'm already tossing up with the idea of Harley's name NOT being pulled out of the goblet and just having Cedric, Fleur and Viktor compete with no casualties. I've read some HP FF that don't have Harry competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Just an idea I've been fiddling with.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Seventeen**

Lucius knocked three times on the door to Petunia's apartment. He felt uncomfortable wearing a muggle suit but knew that Dudley's aunt knew nothing about the magical world. The door was opened to reveal a frazzled looking Dudley. "May I see your mother?" he questioned, letting himself in.

"Mum!" Dudley shouted.

Petunia came out of the kitchen with bloodied rubber gloves on. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Lucius standing there. "Is she okay? I should have figured Harley would find her way to your place."

Lucius looked around for the offending woman and her dog. "Harleen is very distraught. Narcissa and Nettie are cleaning her up." He wrinkled his noise when a large woman waddled out of the guest room with a dog leash. Behind her was a young man with the dog Ripper on a leash with a muzzle over his mouth.

Petunia glared at her sister-in-law as the dog was removed from the apartment. "Marge, this is Lucius. He's the father of one of Harley and Dudley's friend."

Marge huffed. "I don't see the problem. It's just a mangy, rotten cat."

Lucius scowled. "The problem here, Ms Dursley is that you will be hearing from my personal lawyers for striking a child!" he venomously hissed.

Petunia glared at Marge. "Get out!" she shrieked. "Get out this instance!" She picked up a wooden spoon off the kitchen bench and practically chased Marge out of the apartment with it. "If you come with a hundred yards of my family I will be very cross!"

Dudley gladly threw her bags out after her. He slammed the door and brushed off his hands with a grin. "Is Harley okay?" he asked, smile turning into a frown.

Lucius nodded. "She will be. In the meantime, Harleen will stay at Malfoy Manor. I do not think it will be a good idea if she is to stay here at this moment. You are more than welcome to join us."

Petunia put her spoon down. "I have dinner on-it still has a while to go. Perhaps Dobby can come and collect us in the morning? I don't mean to be rude, Lucius, but there is no bed like your own bed."

Lucius nodded. "Very well. I shall have Dobby collect you both promptly at eleven. This gives you both time to eat and rest after breakfast."

Petunia sighed. "Thank you, Lucius. Hang a moment and I shall pack a bag for her and fetch her trunk." She disappeared into Harley's room and came out a few minutes later with a backpack before going into her own room to roll out Harley's trunk.

Lucius shrunk the items and pocketed them. "This muggle suit is incredibly uncomfortable," he complained. "Good afternoon, Petunia, Dudley." He bowled his head and apparated back to Malfoy Manor with a sharp crack.

Narcissa met him in the foyer with a sigh. "Severus has given Harley a Sleeping Draught," she informed her husband. "Doctor Craft wishes to speak with us."

Lucius transfigured his muggle suit back into robes with a sigh. "Draco?" he asked.

"Sitting with Harley reading a book," Narcissa answered.

"Dobby!" Lucius shouted.

The house elf appeared with a bow. "Yes, Master Lucius?"

Lucius took Harley's bag and trunk from his pocket and unshrunk them. "Take these to Harleen's room. And tomorrow at eleven you are to pick up Dudley and Petunia from the Dursley residence."

Dobby bowed and disappeared with Harley's stuff.

Narcissa and her husband walked towards the potions lab where their animal healer was working on Morgana.

The cat in question was lying in a bunch of blankets, looking slightly off focus.

The man looked up when the two came in and sighed. "Unfortunately there is nothing I can do," he told them. "I've given her something to kill the pain but part of her bowel is missing which means quality of life will be severely diminished. I have a series of potions that could extend her life but in my experience-that would be horrible for the cat. She will no longer be able to take care of herself and will require extensive care. Putting Morgana to sleep is the kindest way."

Narcissa sniffed. "It's Christmas Eve, Harold," she muttered. "It would devastate Harley. She just got her cat when she started Hogwarts."

Lucius put his hand on her shoulder. "Cissy, the animal is suffering. Harley will understand." He nodded at the doctor.

Craft pulled out a potion from his bag and uncorked it. He removed some of the substance in a dropper before placing four drops on Morgana's paw. The cat weakly licked her paw and lay back down, her breathing growing heavier and heavier until her chest stopped moving altogether.

Narcissa gently removed Morgana's collar and spelled it clean before slipping it into her robes. "Thank you, Harold. Your services are impeccable as always."

Craft started packing his kit up but not before carefully pulling a blanket over Morgana's little body. "These visits are always the hardest. Best of luck you two. Say hello to Draco for me."

Narcissa sighed. "Some Christmas. This will devastate Harley. She loves that cat."

Lucius wrapped his arm around her and the two made their way to the guest room where Harley was indeed sleeping and Draco was doing some of his homework. He perked up when he saw his parents only to frown at the sight of them. "Not good?" he asked.

Narissa shook her head. "No. Why don't you let Harley get some rest? Nettie will check up on her. You can go outside and fly for a while."

Draco shook his head. "No thanks mum. I'll stay here with Harley. She needs someone familiar when she wakes up."

Narcissa smiled softly at her son. "Such a kind boy. Be quiet and don't wake her up."

He nodded. "Yes mum."

"That woman was a creature," Lucius grumbled as the two made their way to the sun room. "Huge. Someone was there collecting the dog in question to be destroyed. Petunia chased her from the house with a wooden spoon."

Narcissa poured Lucius a drink and sat back down beside her sewing. "Some Christmas this turned out to be."

Lucius nodded his agreement and sat down.

 **++++++ Sorry about the cat ++++++**


	18. First Year Part XVIII

**++++++ Okay-regarding my last rambles-ignore them. I will be doing GoF and Harley will be participating. I had an idea about what to do and was busy dot pointing it.**

 **It's a pretty cool idea.**

 **Anyway-enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Eighteen**

The following morning when Harley finally woke up Narcissa was there to hand the young girl Morgana's collar. She let Harley cry into her shoulder for as long as she needed only to have Draco burst in holding a present for his friend. "Draco!" Narcissa scolded.

Harley sat up, her tiny hands playing with Morgana's collar. The Malfoy matriarch had agreed to allow Harley to bury Morgana on the property in her flower garden. They would be doing it after lunch when Petunia and Dudley arrived.

Draco smiled softly at Harley and handed her the present. "Merry Christmas, Harley."

Harley sat the collar down on her bed and took the gift. She opened the wrapping and sat there stunned at the picture of her mum and dad waving at her.

"Merry Christmas, Prongslet," James grinned.

"Now you can take us with you," Lily smiled. "Thank you Draco. This means a lot."

Draco blushed. "No problem, Mrs Potter. Augusta helped me."

Harley hugged the photo to her chest and smiled at Draco. "Thank you, Draco. Thank you, so much. This means a lot to me." She sat the picture on the nightstand and hopped down to get o her trunk. She produced three boxes, two boxes about the size of a small book whilst the third one was large and flat, she handed one to Draco before getting back into bed beside Narcissa with the other two.

Draco opened the package eagerly to produce of pewter mirror adorned with six gems at the bottom. A sapphire, a pearl, a topaz, a ruby and a diamond sat at the bottom of the mirror and an emerald sat at the top. "What's this?" he asked.

"A new take on a Two-Way Mirror," Harley sniffed. "There should be instructions in the box."

Draco took a piece of parchment out of the box and scanned it with a grin on his face.

 _Multi-Way Mirror by Wisaecre's Wizarding Equipment_

 _To Use:_

 _Hold mirror up and say the intended targets name. The corresponding gem associated with your name will glow on the receiving end. Will shrink to allow to be attached to a necklace or bracelet._

 _To protect:_

 _Say PASSWORD and the mirror will grow warm. Once the mirror accepts the password it will return to room temperature. Repeat the task twice._

 _Protection charms to return the item to the owner if forcibly removed._

 _Key:_

 _Sapphire – Harleen Potter_

 _Pearl – Hermione Granger_

 _Topaz – Dudley Dursley_

 _Ruby – Neville Longbottom_

 _Diamond – Pansy Parkinson_

 _Emerald – Draco Malfoy_

"So this is for if we want to talk to each other?" he asked her.

Harley nodded and pulled out her mirror from the box. It was white gold. "I had these made for each of us. Merry Christmas, Draco." She slid the other box over to Narcissa, "Marry Christmas, Narcissa."

Narcissa blushed. "Oh-Harley-you didn't have to." She opened the box and gasped. When she had taken Harley to get dress robes, Narcissa had been eyeing off a crimson set of dress robes with matching shoes, it wasn't that she didn't have the money, it was that Lucius would have drawled over the fact that she had purchased another dress. "Harley-you didn't have to. This is gorgeous." She hugged her tightly.

Harley smiled softly. Thank god for bottomless trunks that spat out what you wanted.

Narcissa kissed her head. "Nettie drew you a bath. Why don't you have a soak than come down from breakfast and to open your other gifts?"

Harley sat her mirror back down on the bed-hers had a sapphire at the top-and she slid off the bed. "I'm sorry for being such a bother. I really am."

Narcissa brushed her off. "You're no bother, Harleen. You're a blessing. Believe me when I say that. Come on Draco, leave the girl to bath."

Harley rummaged through her bag and found a pair of jeans and a green shirt and green socks to wear. She didn't care about the fact it was Christmas, she wanted to be comfortable. She walked over the soft carpet and into the bathroom decorated in white and Slytherin green where a steaming bath was waiting for her.

The young girl stripped and got into the bath where she hugged her knees and started to cry. A soft hand on her shoulder alerted her to the presence of Nettie and she allowed the house elf to wash her hair.

"Cheer up, Miss Potter," Nettie smiled. "It's Christmas."

Harley gave her a weak smile. "Thank you Nettie. I'll try."

Nettie massaged her shoulders for her and held the towel out when she got out of the cooling bath. "I'll tell Mistress Narcissa you'll be down in a minute." She vanished in a sudden crack.

Harley went back to her bed for Morgana's collar and wrapped it around her wrist after she took the present for Lucius from her trunk. She went down stairs and found the Malfoy's in the sitting room waiting for her. She went and sat down beside Draco and watched as the Malfoy's opened their presents. To her surprise, there were three sitting under the tree for her.

One was from Lucius and Narcissa and it was some more official dress robes as well as some casual muggle clothing.

The second was more puzzling. It was simply wrapped in brown paper and when she opened it, a cloak fell out along with a letter.

 _This belonged to your father._

 _Use it wisely._

Harley frowned.

Lucius paused. "That is an invisibility cloak."

Harley stared at the multi-coloured fabric in her hands and sat it down, afraid to test it out mainly because she had no idea who had sent the item in question.

In the third package was a knitted green sweeter with the letter H on it knitted in gold. There was also a note.

 _Dearest Harleen,_

 _My name is Molly Weasley._

 _Please allow me to apologise for my son Ronald and his behaviour these past few months. He's usually a very good boy and not at all like that._

 _And to call someone the M-word…_

 _I usually knit a sweeter for all my children every Christmas and would like to extend an invitation to you for Boxing Day lunch-I imagine that you would be busy today._

 _Fred and George speak very highly of you and your friends. Bring them along-the more the merrier I always say._

 _You can owl or floo your response._

 _Merry Christmas Harleen._

 _I know you're parents are looking down on you with pride no matter what you do. Lily and James were good people._

 _Kindly,_

 _Molly_

Harley sat the note down and picked up the sweeter, it was soft and smelt like chestnuts.

"I think you should go," Narcissa smiled. "Lucius?"

Lucius nodded. "Indeed. I think you should. Draco can as well."

"But father!" Draco objected. "I wouldn't be caught dead in the Weasley house!"

"Well than you most certainly are," Narcissa frowned.

Harley took the small present out of her pocket and held it out for Lucius. "Merry Christmas, Lucius."

The Malfoy Patriarch looked stunned as he took the gift, opening it to pull out a large green jewelled ring with LM stamped in the metal. "Thank you, Harleen. How did you know the sizing?"

"Dobby," she blushed. "He gave me the ring size.

Lucius smiled slyly at her. "Thank you, Merry Christmas."

Narcissa cleared her throat. "Now. There's one more present for both Draco and yourself," she told her husband. She drew a piece of parchment from her robes and handed it to Lucius.

Harley watched as Lucius' draw dropped.

"Is this real?" he questioned. "When did you find out?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes. I am nineteen weeks pregnant. I had the gender scan at St Mungo's two days ago whilst you and Draco went to Diagon Alley. It's a girl. I'm due in May. I was feeling sick so I went to see Healer Quinn. I thought it might have been the change but she cast a diagnostic spell. One tiny heartbeat glowing pink."

Harley grinned as the two males hugged Narcissa. Suddenly Christmas wasn't so bad.


	19. First Year Part XIX

**++++++ I hope you all enjoy the story as much as I love bringing it to you.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Nineteen**

"Something's been bothering me since your aunt and I spoke the other night," Lily told her daughter as she lay on the bed in Malfoy Manor talking to her parent's picture. James wasn't there-he was back at Potter Manor talking with Remus.

Harley looked at her mum and cocked her head to the side. "Yeah-and what's that, mum?" she questioned.

"Sirius Black," Lily answered. "Your godfather. You were to go to him when we died. If not him it was supposed to be Alice and Frank."

"Sirius was thrown in Azkaban," Draco spoke from the doorway. "Cause he was your secret keeper and he gave you guys away to You-Know-Who. That sweater looks awful on you."

"I like it," Harley growled.

Lily shook her head, interrupting the two children. "No. Our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew. Not Sirius Black. This was in our wills. Peter was an animagus-a rat. He was unregistered."

Harley sat up on her bed, she and Draco looked at each other and immediately ran out of the room searching for Lucius.

Lord and Lady Malfoy were standing in the doorway of a room close to theirs and were whispering over nursery colours and designs. They both turned when they heard the two running down the corridor. "Where did the herd of elephants come from?" Narcissa smirked.

"Sirius Black is innocent!" the two kids shouted.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "From the beginning, Draco."

Draco took a deep breath. "Aunt Lily said that Peter Pettigrew was the Potter's secret keeper and is a rat animagus."

Narcissa gasped. "What? Sirius is innocent?"

Lucius frowned. "I've always wondered why there was no trial, no use of Veritaserum. Dumbledore's eagerness to get his hands on Harleen. I shall make some enquiries on Monday. Although once I start, Dumbledore will know which may make thinks more difficult."

Narcissa hugged her husband tightly. "Thank you! Oh I love you Lucius."

"And I, you," Lucius smiled, leaning into kiss her.

"Ew," Draco grumbled.

"You'll have a girlfriend one day," Harley told him. "And she'll kiss you."

"That's disgusting," Draco replied.

"Master and mistress Malfoy?" Dobby called from the foyer. "Miss Petunia and young master Dudley are here."

The four of them made their way down to the foyer where Dobby was with Dudley and Petunia were waiting. A bag full of presents sat at Petunia's feet.

Petunia rushed over to her niece and pulled her in for a hug. "Never do that to me again!" she gasped before kissing her head. "I was worried sick."

"She chased Marge out of the house with a wooden spoon," Dudley laughed. "And called the pound to take Ripper away. An animal vet said that he was a dangerous animal and should be put down."

"Good," Harley grumbled. "My cat is dead because of that fat bitch."

"Language!" Petunia snapped. She kissed Harley's head again, hugging her tighter. "I'm sorry to hear about Morgana."

"She's to be buried in the garden," Narcissa smiled softly. "After lunch."

"We'll get you another cat," Petunia smiled.

"Why?" Harley scowled. "What's the point? It'll just die like my mum and dad."

"Harley!" Petunia frowned. "That was uncalled for!"

"Why?" she snapped again. "Everyone dies around me. Like you said, I'm a good for nothing freak!" Harley turned around on her heels and stormed off back to the room she was staying in.

Petunia pinched her nose. "I knew Marge coming was a bad idea. But no. I had to let her come. Those Dursley's are nothing but trouble but I had to do something nice since none of them have seen Dudley since he was four."

Narcissa wrapped an arm around Petunia's thin frame. "She's upset and is mourning the loss of her friend. I'm afraid she'll need some time. Tomorrow we'll all go to Diagon Alley and try to take her mind off past few day's events. After the New Year the kids will be back at Hogwarts. Time heals all wounds, Petunia."

She sighed. "Thank you, Narcissa."

"Draco, go and get Harley and bring her down for lunch," Lucius instructed. "We can do presents before we eat."

"Coming Dudley?" Draco asked the Hufflepuff.

Dudley and Draco ran up the stairs as the adults walked into the dining room.

Petunia smiled at the littering of green and silver decorations everywhere. She sat down at her place at the table, her smile getting bigger when she saw her place had her name on a place card with a petunia flower in a vas behind the name card.

Lucius and Narcissa sat beside each other as the children came down, Harley still wearing her Weasley sweater. She slumped down at the table beside Dudley but didn't say anything.

Draco disappeared but came back juggling a pile of presents.

He sat two down in front of Harley, two in front of Dudley and one in front of Petunia. Draco offered to take her gifts and distribute them.

Soon everybody found themselves with some presents to open.

Lucius unwrapped his to find a mahogany box with a glass lid, underneath sat a head for a new cane, it was a snake with emerald eyes. He raised an eyebrow at Narcissa. "Have you two been conspiring?" he asked Narcissa who just laughed.

Narcissa's gift was a gift of a pearl necklace and matching earrings, there were emerald tear drops coming off the earrings as well as the necklace.

Draco got a series of lollies and sweets from Petunia as well as some products Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop from Dudley.

Petunia got a thick leather bound book on the wizarding world.

Dudley got some sweets and lollies of his own as well as a black leather cuff with the letter D on it imbedded with topaz jewels. According to the note attached, there was spells that warded the wearer against poisons, danger and illusions. Inside the cuff the leather was stamped with his name and the name of his house. "This is awesome!" Dudley grinned. He immediately put the item on and it shrank to fit his wrist.

"As you age and grow," Narcissa smile, "so will it. It was Draco's idea. We brought items of similarity for all of your friends."

Harley opened her gift to find a thin, dainty, white gold necklace with the letter H hanging of it embedded with sapphires. One the back of the H was her name and the name of her house. "Thank you," she whispered, putting the necklace on. It was warm against her skin.

Draco showed the two his cuff, it had a D on it embedded with emeralds.

The rest of her presents Harley decided to open as Poppy came out ready to serve lunch. She could only hope that her friends were having a better Christmas than she was.


	20. First Year Part XX

**++++++ Back to school for my little witches and wizards.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty**

A week later the first years soon found themselves back on the train to Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year.

Harley and Draco were still eagerly waiting for news on Lucius' attempts to free Sirius Black from prison but the Malfoy patriarch said that Cornelius was reluctant to look into his innocence. Lucius needed to take another way around the minister for magic and his cowardice but he wasn't saying how.

Harley had stayed at Malfoy manor for the rest of the break with Dudley staying for the past few days as Petunia was having to work. Trouble at the school had forced the staff to come back and deal with a break in that had resulted in the loss of over eighty percent of school resources.

Petunia had come to see the children off but couldn't stay very long.

"I'm so excited to be heading back!" Hermione grinned as she made herself comfortable in the compartment. "Not being able to use magic was a nightmare." She was wearing her necklace that was an identical match to Harley's.

Neville sat beside her wearing a cuff with the letter N on it and embedded with topaz stones. He'd used the mirror to immediately call on after Christmas dinner to thank Draco and Harley for their gifts. A couple of days later, five pre-teens had come to Longbottom manor and spent the day scaring the crap out of Augusta Longbottom.

Pansy slammed open the compartment door with a growl. "Bloody Weasley!"

Draco looked up from his stash of chocolate, eyebrow raised. "Probably wreaking havoc because Harley refused his mums invitation for lunch."

"Well Morgana had just passed," Hermione argued in her defence.

"Mrs Weasley was entirely sympathetic," Dudley replied, "I could practically hear Ron shouting in the background."

Harley closed the book she was reading. "So, Draco-have you told everyone the news yet?" she teased, changing the subject.

Pansy shut the compartment door and sat down. "What news?"

The only people that new Narcissa was pregnant was Draco, Harley, Lucius, the healer and the people renovating the new nursery and they had been made take Unbreakable Vows before being told what their task was.

Draco grinned. "I'm going to be a big brother to a little sister!"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dudley asked his cousin.

"Because it's not my secret to tell," Harley answered honestly.

"When is she due?" Pansy smiled.

"May," Draco grinned.

Hermione grinned. "Congratulations Draco. Have they picked a name?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Boys."

The girls nodded their agreement.

"So, we need to work on a strict study schedule," Hermione decided as the compartment fell quiet.

They all groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Dudley grumbled. "Hermione, you're crazy. Bonkers. Nuts-"

"She's right," Harley cut him off. "Some of us aren't exactly known for our good grades, Dudley. Even if it's only you and me and Hermione that does it because we need more of a leg up into the magical world."

"Says you, potions freak," Dudley muttered.

Harley punched him.

"Guys!" Hermione shouted. "We're not fighting! We're all friends here." The muggleborn had noticed Harley's change in attitude over the break, she was sullen and moody. Hermione couldn't blame her considering the death of her pet and the false imprisonment of her godfather. She pulled a notebook out of her bag and cleared her throat. "So-I did some looking about during the break about Professor Quirrell."

"Come again?" Harley frowned.

"Draco said you overheard him talking to himself," Hermione explained, "and after all the looks her keeps giving you in DADA I was concerned about it."

Harley glared at Draco but turned back to Hermione. "What did you find out?"

"Well Quirrell used to teach Muggle Studies," she told them. "But he took some time off in search of You-Know-Who. Professor Flitwick said that the turban is new. He came back from his sabbatical with it. Claimed it was a gift. He went to Albania-"

"What?" Draco gasped. "No-Albania?"

Pansy cocked her head to the side. "What' the significance of Albania?" she inquired.

Draco sat his chocolate down on the seat beside him. "What I say here cannot be repeated." He drew out his wand and cast a silencing charm around the compartment. "I'll make you take an Unbreakable Vow if I have to."

"We promise," Harley answered.

"My dad-he used to be a Death Eater," Draco explained. Seeing everyone's face he quickly told them about how when Lucius was younger, he fell in love with Narcissa even though they had an arranged marriage. His father threatened to kill Narcissa if Lucius didn't take the Dark Mark. "Everyone searched for You-Know-Who after he attacked your parents," he told Harley. "But my dad said rumour was that he fled to Albania because he travelled there when he was younger."

"Holy crap," Hermione whispered. "So Professor Quirrell is working with You-Know-Who? We have to tell someone!"

"Like Dumbledore?" Dudley scoffed. "No dear girl, you're letting the imaginations of a child get the best of you. Take a lemon drop and five points to Ravenclaw. Now off you tot."

The pre-teens burst out laughing at Dudley's terrible impression of Dumbledore.

Neville cleared his throat. "I have an idea-but-it's up to Harley."

Harley stopped laughing. "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

Neville blushed. "Sorry, Harley…but I think you should be the bait."

"Oh, I get it," Dudley nodded.

"Okay," Harley agreed. "Sure. I get it-but I think we should get an adult in on this-Snape or McGonagall."

"Snape," Draco called out. "He'll look out for us. Despite the attitude he looks after his students."

"So what do we do Neville?" Harley questioned. "This is your plan. You take charge."

"Me?" Neville gasped. "I don't-I don't know. Um-we-we take his wand-may-maybe stunners and body bindings?"

Hermione patted his shoulder. "Well done, Neville."

"We have double potions tomorrow," Harley spoke. "So the four of us will approach Snape with our suspicions and see what he says. Otherwise McGonagall is our backup."

Hermione shifted in her seat. "This is a super risky plan, guys. I mean-if Quirrell is working with You-Know-Who…he could hurt Harley or-or-even kill her."

Suddenly everyone fell silent.

Harley sighed. "What's new?"

"We'll be there for you," Hermione told her. " _Omnia et singular in omnibus_." She put her hand out and Harley and Dudley immediately put theirs on top of hers.

"All for one and one for all?" Draco frowned.

"Hand, Draco," Dudley ordered.

" _Omnia et singular in omnibus_ ," they all chanted.


	21. First Year Part XXI

**++++++ Chapter twenty-one. We're almost at the end of the school year. I hope you've all been having as much fun as I have.**

 **Your reviews are my drugs.**

 **Love you all.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-One**

Professor Snape was sitting there in his potions classroom ready to for his next class with fifth year OWL students when he realised that he wasn't alone. He dropped the fifth years' lesson on the desk and raised an eyebrow. "Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger and Miss Potter-what can I do for you?"

They looked at each other and back to Snape, Hermione had agreed to be the one to speak. "Um-Professor Snape-we were talking on the train and well-we have some concerns about Professor Quirrell."

Snape raised an eyebrow. He'd had some concerns regarding the defence teacher himself but couldn't quite put his finger on it. "And what concerns would those be?" he asked.

"Well-um-I did some digging into the professor and found out he went in search of You-Know-Who last year," Hermione told him. "Well I was telling them what Professor Flitwick told me that he was in Albania well Draco said that his dad was a death eater and that they suspected that he fled to Albania when the killing curse rebounded back onto him."

Snape sat back in his seat and templed his fingers. "My, my Miss Granger. You certain suit Ravenclaw…what do you want from me?"

"We need an adult," Harley muttered. "Neville suggested using me as bait to lure Quirrell into a trap and see if he's working for Voldemort."

"How very Gryffindor of you all," Snape observed. He paused. "Well-I will be running this idea by your father Draco so the Ministry can be alerted. I could forbid you from doing this but you cannot be watched all day and all night-which means that you will do this with or without me."

Draco nodded. "Pretty much."

"When do you plan on doing this?" Snape inquired.

"This weekend," Hermione answered.

Harley cleared her throat. "Professor Snape-I-um-before the break I heard Quirrell talking to himself. He mentioned something about a lord and a brother wand. But the other interesting thing was that he was mentioning something about a stone on the third floor and some person called Flammel."

"He's after the stone!" Professor Snape shot up out of his chair and handed Draco a sign. "Put this on the door and tell the fifth years to take the afternoon off to study. You four-follow me we will be speaking with Minerva. I told the old fool the stone wasn't safe here."

Draco did as he was asked then they followed Snape out of the other door in the classroom towards the transfiguration classroom.

Snape knocked on the door and opened it to McGonagall and her class of third years including Cedric and the Weasley twins. "Minerva, a word?" he asked, calmly.

She paused and put the stack of papers down. "Cedric, you have the class." McGonagall walked from the classroom and closed the door. "Severus is everything alright?"

Snape relayed everything that this snakes and the eagles had told him earning a shocked and speechless McGonagall. "He's after the stone."

She pursed her lips. "I warned him. We all warned him." McGonagall pinched her nose. "Are you four sure?"

"Well," Hermione admitted, "no. That's why we came to Professor Snape. We were going to use Harley as bait to draw him out."

"How very Gryffindor of you," McGonagall replied. "But very Ravenclaw at the same time. I do not approve of using children as bait. We shall go about this in an adult manner and that is alerting Professor Dumbledore. There is protocol inside this school that shall be adhered to. I'm sorry but I cannot approve of this plan."

Harley and Draco looked at each other with a frown before Harley took off at a run.

"Leave her be," McGonagall warned Draco as he turned to follow her.

"She's running towards the defence classroom," Snape told her. "Miss Potter, come back here!" he shouted.

* * *

Harley skidded around the corner, shedding her stupid outer robe in the process. This was not how she had planned on returning to school after the break.

"Miss Potter, come back here!" Snape shouted again.

She ignored him. Harley was getting very good at ignoring teachers. Instead of taking the obvious route to the defence classroom, Harley opened the doors to the stair and dropped robe in the door before continuing to run down the corridor.

After a minute or two, the defence against the dark arts classroom came into view and she slowed to catch her breath. Harley wouldn't be good at anything if she couldn't cast a spell to even save her life. She slammed the door open with all her might, holding her wand out in front of her.

Quirrell and the class of fifth years' stared at her. "W-w-what are y-y-you doing Miss P-p-potter."

" _Stupefy_!" Harley shouted. A beam of red light shot out of her wand and hit Quirrell in the middle of the chest. Quirrell fell to the ground and Harley ran over to him, ignoring the muttering students as they tried to figure out what was going on. She rolled him on his back as several students came up behind her.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Percy Weasley demanded to know.

"Proving a theory," Harley replied, taking his turban off his head. The moment the last bit of fabric came off his head, the Hogwarts students found themselves looking at the sneering face of Lord Voldemort.

Harley shot to her feet a Quirrell suddenly stood up, hands reaching for her.

"S-stay back!" Percy shouted, wand draw. "Oliver, go get Professor Dumbledore!" he ordered.

Oliver Wood nodded and ran out of the room, everyone else purely frozen with no idea what to do.

"Harleen Potter," Voldemort sneered. "Such a beautiful young girl. Too bad your hero will not save you."

Harley held her wand out. "Sorry, Percy."

" _Ventus Duo!_ " Snape shouted. A strong gust of wind slammed into Voldemort, sending him and his host flying into the classroom wall.

" _Impedimenta_!" he shouted as Quirell struggled to his feet. The spell froze the professor in his place as Voldemort cursed at Snape.

" _Incarcerous_!" McGonagall yelled. Thick, black ropes shot out of the tip of McGonagall's wand with the intention of binding Quirrell however they missed.

Quirrell launched himself at Harley, hands outstretched. He connected with her throat and the moment they touched, Harley let out an ear-piercing scream. The wizard started to smoke, his entire body burning from his contact with Harley.

The Ravenclaw student didn't know what to do. Her body was burning but her scar felt like it was going to split in two. She screamed as Quirrell let her go and collapsed on the ground beside Percy.

Quirrell's body slowly started to turn to ash as his contact with Harley continued to burn him. Eventually the wizard fell to his knees, his whole face an ashen husk of what it used to be. His body collapsed, ash flying everywhere, his body collapsing in on itself. A black shadow emerged from Quirrell's body and swarmed towards Harley and Percy, only to slam into something protecting them.

McGonagall held her wand out in front of her, the tip was glowing.

A other worldly growl escaped the shadow and it swarmed out the window into the afternoon.

"Miss Potter?" McGonagall gasped when she saw Harley lying unconscious on the floor.

"She's breathing okay," Percy told her.

Snape picked Harley up off the ground just as Dumbledore and Oliver Wood appeared. He glared at the headmaster and stormed past him to take the unconscious girl to the hospital wing. How dare he play these games with Lily's daughter? He was furious and judging by the look on McGonagall's face told him she was as well.


	22. First Year Part XXII

**++++++ So tomorrow I am back at work. Now the fun starts with balancing work, motherhood and being a writer.**

 **I'm several chapters ahead so hopefully that will help.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Two**

"Harley? She's waking up?"

Hermione?

"The corner of her mouth just twitched."

Draco.

Harley opened her eyes to find Hermione and Draco sitting beside her bed in the hospital wing, both with worried looks on their face wearing their weekend clothes. "Saturday?" she muttered, struggling to sit up. Her whole body was completely stiff and totally sore. She was wearing her PJ's of an old oversized shirt and shorts.

"Sunday," Hermione confirmed. "Neville and Dudley just left to go get some lunch. The whole school is talking about what happened. You-Know-Who. Can you believe it? We were right. The ministry is furious."

Draco snorted. "Not wrong. Dad came through with Fudge and practically the whole cabinet. Dumbledore's been suspended till next year and that's under review at the end of his suspension. You'll never guess-he had the Philosopher's Stone here in the school under a series of traps. Nicolas Flammel came-he owns the stone-and was furious that Dumbledore had that oaf Hagrid remove it from Gringotts. It's all over the paper. Someone leaked it."

"McGonagall is acting headmistress and Snape is her deputy," Hermione explained.

"Miss Potter, you're awake" Madam Pomfrey frowned as she approached the young witch. "Gossip isn't good for the soul, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy." She checked Harley's temperature and smiled. "You've had a high temperature in the past few days but it's returned to normal. How do you feel?"

"Sore," Harley replied.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I'd give you something but I'm under express instructions from Professor Snape to let you suffer in silence for disobeying orders."

Harley rolled her eyes. "He's a drama queen. No one would help us so I decided to take a chance."

"Well," she huffed. "You may leave this afternoon but you're under strict bedrest for the rest of the day. Minerva wishes to speak to you so she will come to you."

Harley rolled her eyes again as the healer walked away in a huff.

Hermione sighed. "My mum wants to pull me from Hogwarts," she confessed. "Says it's far too dangerous."

"Your mother is a drama queen," Draco told her. He picked up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ off his lap and held it up for Harley to see. "Check it out."

On the front page was a picture of Sirius Black, the first picture of her godfather that Harley had ever seen beside a caption in bold black letters.

 ** _INQUIRIES LAUNCHED INTO POSSIBLE INNOCENCE OF SIRIUS BLACK *see more one page three_**.

Underneath that was a picture of Harley beside a disturbing caption.

 ** _YOU-KNOW-WHO POSSESSES TEACHER. GIRL-WHO-LIVED FIGHTS THE DARK LORD *see more on page two_**.

So not only did the whole castle know, but now the whole wizarding world knew.

She snatched the paper off Draco and opened it to page three.

 ** _INQUIRIES LAUNCHED INTO POSSIBLE INNOCENCE OF SIRIUS BLACK_**

 _Sirius Orion Black, son of the famous Black family has been in Azkaban for eleven years. His infamous betrayal of the Potter family and his execution of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles had been brought into question. Sources within the ministry will neither confirm nor deny these allegations of guilt or innocence but will confirm an inquiry has been launched._

 _If Sirius Black is confirmed innocent he will be a very rich, yet free man. According to my source, peter Pettigrew was an unregistered animagus in the form of a rat. But my question is regarding his goddaughter Harleen Potter._

 _As we know, Harleen has spent her whole life being raised by muggles, away from the wizarding world to keep her safe. Will the ministry grant custody to the man who supposedly murdered her parents as is supposed to be her legal guardian?_

 _Rita Skeeter wants to know._

Harley sighed. "Honestly I didn't think of that. Would the take me away from my aunt?"

Draco shrugged. "I dunno. Black does have a claim to you."

She sighed. "This is depressing." Harley closed the paper and threw it on the nightstand. "Okay let's talk about something no upsetting."

"Get dressed and then we can go back to Ravenclaw tower," Hermione told her, handing her a pile of clothes. She pushed Draco out so that Harley could dress.

A few minutes later, Harley pushed the curtains open whilst pulling her hair up in a loose bun. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a red shirt and a pair of converse. "I want to sleep in my own bed and never come out again. I also want a cookie." She stuck her hands in her pocket and followed her friends outside, trying to look as normal as possible.

That didn't work so well.

Everyone was staring at her, whispering, buzzing like flies.

Harley cleared her throat as the three walked through a crowd of second years. "So I've been thinking about something mum said about dad and his friends."

"And what's that?" Hermione inquired.

"We need to become animagus," she grinned.

"What?" Hermione gasped. "We're too young!"

Draco grinned. "Yes!"

Harley grinned. "I'll talk to dad. Ask him how they did it, how they trained and found their forms."

Draco put his arms around Harley and Hermione's shoulders. "Okay-well that is an activity for summer. But I have something bigger and better to discuss-we need a name."

"A name?" Hermione frowned. "For what?"

"Our group," Harley replied. "Dad and his friends were the Marauders and they had codenames in case they got caught. Like Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, Wormtail."

The three stopped as they came to the entrance to Ravenclaw tower. The whispering had followed them the whole way. Harley and Hermione went inside to find McGonagall and Flitwick waiting for her.

"Um," Hermione frowned, "I'll be in our room."

"Good girl, Miss Granger," Flitwick smiled.

Harley sat down. "Am I expelled?" she asked them.

Flitwick chuckled. "No, Miss Potter. No. This is merely two concerned teachers aiming to talk to you."

McGonagall sat down. "I haven't written your aunt about this and depending on what happens at this meeting, I may yet do so. Now, there is to be consequences for not following my instructions and those will be detention with Hagrid every second Saturday for four hours from 8.30 to 12.30 for the rest of the school year. Every first Saturday you will spend four hours with Professor Snape from 1.30 to 5.30 doing whatever task it is he requires to be done. I will not be removing any points from Ravenclaw."

Harley nodded, listening to her every word as to not get in any more trouble.

"Yourself and Mr Weasley will be receiving two hundred points apiece for standing your ground against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," she continued. "Not many full grown witches or wizards had the guts to do what you and Mr Weasley did and those that did rarely lived to tell the tale."

She nodded again, still not saying anything.

"You're a good student, Miss Potter," McGonagall reminded her. "Talented in potions and in transfiguration. Be more than just the Girl-Who-Lived."

"I'm trying," Harley whispered. "I know I shouldn't have run off."

Flitwick smiled. "It's good to see a student copping her punishment on the chin."

"I'd say we're done," McGonagall smiled gently. "I will see you tomorrow afternoon."

Harley stood up and went into the girls dorms where Hermione was sitting on her bed. She let out a huge sigh and slumped down. "So I've got detention on Saturday's for four hours for the rest of the term. But that's about it."

Hermione sighed. "Thank goodness. So-I've been thinking about our nicknames and I want to be Athena, Goddess of Wisdom."

Harley grinned. Despite the detention, she was looking forward to the rest of the school year.


	23. First Year Part XXIII

**++++++ Sorry about the no update but work has made me super tired.**

 **Now someone asked me about the Blood Wards which I didn't even think about. Thanks. I'll do a bit off research into that.**

 **Some of the code-names are made up-guess which ones.**

 **The only thing I found hard about this chapter is writing Hagrid. I did my best.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Three**

For the rest of the year most of the school stayed as far away from Harley and her friends as they could. Harley didn't care, she had her friends and that's all that mattered. She spent her time studying, hanging out with her friends and attending her detentions without making herself noticed.

They'd all discussed their code-names one Sunday afternoon, settling on them after throwing ideas around.

Hermione would be Athena, after the Goddess of Wisdom.

Draco would be Anguis which was Latin for snake.

Neville would be Carith, the name of an ancient wizard known for living with dragons.

Pansy would be Morgan after Morgan Le Fey.

Dudley would be Kastor, the name of a wizard who led great expeditions across the globe in search of other individuals like him.

And Harley would be Artemis, after the Goddess of the Hunt.

Together they would be the Musketeers. Hermione came up with the idea from a muggle book she was currently reading called the Three Musketeers.

One Saturday, a month before the end of the year, Harley was helping Hagrid pick herbs and such from the Forbidden Forest when she heard crying. It wasn't a human cry but the low, pained cry of an animal. "Hagrid?" she called out. "Hagrid, can you hear that?"

The groundskeeper looked over at his charge as she stared off into the forest. "Wha'?" he asked her. "I don't hear anyfin'."

"It's an animal," Harley muttered, standing up, shedding her gardening gloves. She walked over to the line of trees, clutching her chest.

"You alright. 'Arley?" Hagrid asked her.

"My chest hurts," Harley gasped, leaning on the tree to breath. "It's like pulling-pulling me in that direction." She pointed into the black and Hagrid paused. "Can you hear it?" she demanded to know.

Hagrid slowly nodded. "Sure can. That'd be the spiders," he told her. "The Acromantula's. Dangerous they are. Don't wanna be messin' wif' them."

She gripped the tree tightly as a sudden bolt of fear shot through her like lightning. "Hagrid!" Harley shouted. "They're gonna kill it! Please! You have to save it! It's so frightened!"

Hagrid gazed down at the girl as tears streamed down her face. He sighed. "Which direction?"

Harley pointed and Hadgrid walked off in that direction. She followed him into the forest, walking further and further in then she had all term. Slowly the trees started to die and a thick white web covered them creating a dark dome overhead. The crying of a wounded animal getting louder and louder as they approached.

" _Hagrid_."

Harley jumped at the crackly, old voice, looking around and freezing the moment she saw spiders the size of dogs and horses surrounding some kind of cocoon. She could hear whimpering coming from within and before Hagrid could stop her, Harley ran towards the spiders.

"Don't hurt 'er!" Hagrid ordered the spiders as Harley used her wand to spell away chunks of web.

Harley pulled a small black shape out of the webbing and cradled it to her chest. A brilliant blue aura surrounded the two as whatever it was moulded into Harley's body like it belonged with her.

 _Mama no wake up._

Harley looked down at her new companion. "It's okay-I'll be your mother now. I promise.

"Well I'll be," Hagrid gasped. "A familiar. Can you hear it?"

Harley got to her feet, nodding. "His mother's dead."

" _We found it and killed it. I did not know there was cubs._ "

"Just one," Harley confirmed. She shifted the creature around and showed it to Hagrid. "It's a black panther. They're all over the world."

 _Man left us here. Mama said so._

"Someone abandoned them," Harley told him.

Hagrid put his arm around her shoulder. "Time to go, 'Arley. Tell Aragog I said hello." He rushed her out of the spider's den, only breathing when they got outside near his hut. "In all me years' I've never seen a familiar bondin' to a witch. You're lucky, 'Arley. What's his name?"

Harley stared at the cub but he didn't speak, just yawned. "Prongs," she smiled. "After my dad."

"That tuggin' you had in ya chest was a familiar bond," Hagrid told her. "All witches and wizards feel the tug when they're near their intended familiar. We'll leave the herbs for 'nother day. Best be taking you to Professor McGonagall. There are rules for a familiar."

Harley hugged Prongs tightly and followed Hagrid back into the castle. By the time they reached the headmistress's office, Prongs was sound asleep in Harley's arms.

McGonagall was answering some letters and looked up to see Harley and Hagrid come inside. She put her quill down with a frown. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Hagrid?" she inquired.

"'Arley found herself a familiar," Hagrid answered. "In the Forbidden Forest."

"I see," McGonagall mused. "May I see the creature?"

Harley moved in her seat so McGonagall could see him. "His name is Prongs. His mum is dead. Like mine."

"A black panther?" she wondered. "He will only get bigger, you know?"

Harley nodded. "Yes, professor."

"I will have to write your aunt to let her know the ramifications of this. She will need to use this time in looking for a new home because a flat in London will not suit this cub for much longer. Now, Hogwarts has rules regarding familiars," McGonagall advised her. "We cannot remove them from their bonded partner because they always find their way back. A familiar is a magical creature in itself. Your familiar-Prongs-will attend classes with you but you will teach him. Your detentions for the remainder of the term will be around learning how to teach this creature to behave. Understand?"

Harley nodded. "Yes, professor."

"Hagrid," McGonagall spoke, turning her attention to the groundskeeper. "Tomorrow, you will take Miss Potter down to Hogsmead and floo to Diagon Alley to take her to Magical Menagerie. They have items for familiars and books on how to communicate with them." She looked back to Harley. "Now you must understand Miss Potter that taking a familiar is series business. If Prongs were to pass away before you than you will carry that pain for the rest of your life."

"Okay," she frowned.

"Hagrid, stay," McGonagall nodded, "Miss Potter, you and Prongs are excused."

Harley slid off her chair and trotted off. She immediately took off running to the Great Hall where she knew her friends would be. They'd taken to either eating together at the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin tables. Every so often they would join Fred and George at the Gryffindor table to keep everyone on their toes. Today they were all sitting at the Slytherin table.

She went and sat down beside Draco with a smile. "Got out of jail early," she told her friends. "And look what I found." Harley lifted up Prongs and the now awake cub stuck his head over the table with a playful growl.

"Oh it's adorable," Pansy cooed. "What's its name?"

"Prongs," Harley grinned. "He's my familiar. McGonagall said I could keep him."

Prongs leapt up out of Harley's arms and onto the table, going straight for the roast meat on Neville's plate.

"Prongs!" Harley gasped. She grabbed the cub off the table and sat him in her lap. "I suppose we both need that training with Hagrid huh?"

Draco sighed. "I'm jealous. My grandfather once said that only the most powerful witches and wizards get a full blown magical familiar."

Harley blushed. "I'm not powerful. I'm just a kid."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harley, you stood against You-Know-Who-you're a powerful witch."

"That's not power," Dudley teased, "that's no brains."

Harley stuck her tongue out as the Malfoy owl swooped into the hall, dropping a letter down on the table.

Draco picked up the letter and opened it. He was silent for a few minutes than cleared his throat. "Bloody Hell. Listen to this," he ordered, reading the letter.

 _Draco,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that Minister Fudge has caved and agreed to give Sirius Black the trial he so deserves. The use of veritaserum has been approved by the head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones._

 _The trial will take place on the last day of term. Narcissa will take the Potter seat. The trial will be a private event therefore no onlookers will be allowed save a representative of the Daily Prophet._

 _Now, if Sirius Black is deemed innocent of all charges, Fudge will be looking to have custody of Harleen granted to Sirius Black as he is of the thought that she should not be raised by muggles._

 _I have spoken to some friends and allies who have agreed to vote against the change of custody, however I do not think we will win this round. I will do what I can._

 _Please pass this news on to Harleen._

 _Love,_

 _Your father_.

Harley's heart sank in her chest. "Are you kidding?"

Prongs cried on her lap, sensing her change in attitude.

Hermione rubbed Harley's hand.

Dudley looked heartbroken.

Pansy rolled her eyes.

Neville cleared his throat. "I think I have an idea where the custody bit came from. Sirius Black is a stanch supporter of Dumbledore. I heard my gran say it in the Christmas break."

Draco growled. "Dad said Dumbledore wasn't finished with this."

Harley tightened her grip on Prongs. "I'm not hungry," she declared. The Ravenclaw student stood up and marched out of the Great Hall and outside so Prongs could run around and play. She knew that everything was too good to be true and sooner or later something was bound to backfire.

Just not this.


	24. First Year Part XXIV

**++++++ Ok I'm currently working on animagus forms for all six children.**

 **If you guys have any preferences I all ears.**

 **This chapter is a bit of a filler of sorts.**

 **I hope you all like the name of Draco's sister.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Four**

The following morning when they all went down for breakfast, Draco was the only Marauder X that was missing from the group. According to Pansy, Snape had come down last night before curfew to take Draco to St Mungos as his mother had gone into labour. News had reached the group by the afternoon that the Malfoy's had welcomed Pandora Hecate Malfoy at 12.13 pm. Draco came back to school two days later and by then all of the pre-teens were cracking down on their studying.

* * *

The end of the school year came quicker than they had anticipated. Their last week filled with exams and preparation to leave for the summer holidays.

For Transfiguration they had to turn a needle into a matchstick, a hatpin and a broach. They had to be turned back into a perfect needle or points would be lost.

For Charms they had to show a basic and successful knowledge of several random charms they had learnt throughout the year.

For Defence Against the Dark Arts they sat a basic test administered by Professor McGonagall and to be marked by an outside source.

For Potions Professor Snape assigned them a random potion to create successfully.

For Herbology they were to identify most of the plants they had studied for the year.

For History of Magic Professor Binns gave them a one hundred answer questionnaire that almost bored them to death.

Their Astronomy exam had the children identifying constellations in the night sky.

They would get their marks midway through the school holidays but so far they had been told that they had passed.

Harley and Prongs were doing well with their training, studying up on the familiar bonds between witch and animal. Hagrid even quizzed her on it on their last Saturday detention.

Currently they were sitting in the Great Hall at the End of Year Feast, each of the Musketeers were sitting at their allocated tables.

Harley was slipping food under the table to Prongs who was now wearing a thick blue leather collar with his name on it that would grow as he grew. There was a black pendant hanging off the collar that was made out of some of Morgana's hair-a gift from the owner of Magical Menagerie.

She was nervous, not because it was the end of term but because of the trial.

Lucius and Narcissa had left Pandora with the nursemaid and had left this morning to attend the trial of Sirius Black and the custody hearing of Harleen Potter if he was declared innocent. Tonight she could either be with Petunia and Dudley or in a place she knew nothing about.

McGonagall stood up and the hall instantly quietened down. "So we come to the end of another year," she smiled, looking over the hall. "Another year ends and another will soon begin. Next year we will have a new crop of first years and you all won't be in the same place ever again. With each new generation of witches and wizards that come through these halls I find myself swelling with pride. You all mean the world to the teachers that teach you to become the next leaders, the next healers or the next auror." She glanced sideways at the empty points counter-it had been emptied of all jewels that made up the points when they got there that morning for breakfast. "We've had a memorable year this year, haven't we?"

The hall erupted in nervous chuckles.

"You may have noticed that the hall wasn't decorated in the winning colours this morning like it always is at the end of year," McGonagall told them. "I decided to things differently this year. We have a tie for first place. We have on nine hundred and thirty-seven points, in third place-Gryffindor. In second place on one thousand, one hundred and two points-Hufflepuff. In first place on one thousand, five hundred and twenty-five points we have a tie between Ravenclaw and Slytherin." She clapped her hands and one side of the hall was decorated in Slytherin colours and the other side of the hall was decorated in Ravenclaw colours.

"Your trunks and belongings have been taken down to the carriages and the boats," McGonagall advised them all as the food vanished off the tables. "Make your way down and we will see you all next year."

Harley grinned. She looked to Draco who gave her a thumbs up. They'd won the house cup together. She picked Prongs up and headed towards the doors only to get pulled aside by Professor Snape. "Sir?" she asked.

"You did exceedingly well in your exams this year, Miss Potter," Snape told her. "Very well. So well in fact I have decided I am in need of an assistant for the summer."

Harley's eyes lit up. "Really sir?" she grinned.

He smiled-well at least she thought he did. "Yes, Miss Potter. As long as your aunt agrees." Snape handed her a rolled up piece of parchment. "Have her sign this and you will come to my place for a week from nine am to five pm. I make potions for St Mungo's and we will be going there as well."

Harley grinned. "Thank you sir!"

"If you hug me Miss Potter, I will hex you," Snape warned her. "I await your owl."

She put the parchment in her pocket and waved before running out to join her friends.

Snape watched her as she ran out. The girl was Lily in every way-not an ounce of her father in her-he was looking forward to seeing what she would make of herself.

* * *

"A summer job with Snape?" Pansy asked, repeating herself for the thousandth time as the three girls changed from their robes into their regular clothes.

Harley nodded, pulling her shirt over her head. "Yup," she grinned, popping the p. "Gosh I hope she says yes, I love potions."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're crazy."

"Says you," Harley laughed.

The train wasn't far from Hogwarts, they were sure that they could see London in the distance.

Harley picked up Prongs off the floor and waited until Hermione had her skirt on before heading out. "All yours boys," she grinned.

"Thanks, princess," Draco grumbled.

Harley leant up against the wall with Pansy and Hermione as Cedric stumbled across them wearing muggle clothes. "Hey Cedric."

"Hey Little Red," Cedric smiled, stopping to talk to her. "Seen Gred and Forge?"

Harley shook her head. "Nope. But Oliver was around earlier looking for them. Percy was mad cause they'd set his trunk on fire or something."

Cedric sighed. "One day Percy's going to snap and he'll kill them. I swear. If you see them, remind them about that Quidditch camp this summer. They'll know what I'm talking about."

Harley smiled. "Sure thing Cedric."

"See you next year, Little Red," Cedric waved, walking off to continue his search.

"Little Red?" Pansy inquired.

She shrugged. "So what?"

Pansy and Hermione both giggled. "Never mind."

Prongs struggled in Harley's arms and the girl was forced to put him down. He sat down beside Harley and started chewing his own tail. Soon she wouldn't be able to carry him everywhere like she did now.

The three girls chatted about their summer plans for another five minutes before the train came to a stop.

"We need to arrange some kind of muggle activity," Hermione advised everyone as they started getting their trunks.

"We'll mirror talk," Neville nodded.

" _Omnia et singular in omnibus_ ," Pansy grinned, sticking her hand out.

"All for one and one for all," they all laughed, throwing their hands out.


	25. First Year Part XXV

**++++++ I am seriously loving all my reviews. You're all awesome.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Five**

As the group of first years were standing around, hugging each other and talking about what they were doing for the summer, Hermione nudged Harley and Dudley. "Your aunts here. By the entrance."

They turned around to see Petunia arguing with Dumbledore and none other than Sirius Black. He'd been cleaned up from his time in Azkaban but what bothered them all was the smirk on Dumbledore's face.

"I don't like the look of that," Pansy frowned.

The custody fight had failed.

Harley had a sick feeling in her gut. She bent down and opened her trunk, looking for her mirror. She quickly attached it to the H necklace she was wearing as Dudley closed her trunk.

The group of six pre-teens walked over to Petunia, Harley hiding behind Draco. "You okay, Mrs Dursley?" Draco suddenly asked, scaring all adults in the argument.

Sirius looked at the group, sneering at the two Slytherin's before setting his sight on Harley. "Just the girl I wanted to see."

"Touch her and I will slap you into next year!" Petunia snapped suddenly and rather violently. She walked through the two men and hugged her two children to her. "You're not taking her and that's final."

Dumbledore's eyes glittered. "My dear Petunia, Harleen needs to live with her godfather as it states in her parents will. You should never had had her. It was a mistake and luckily that mistake was rectified. The ministry has granted permanent custody of Harleen Potter to Sirius Black."

"You don't need those snakes for friends," Sirius assured her. "Some nice Gryffindor friends will do you fine."

"I have Gryffindor friends," Harley spat. "And Slytherin and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Did Dumbledore tell you I'm in Ravenclaw? I'm also good at potions and Professor Snape has offered me a summer job helping him prepare ingredients for his St Mungo's potions. I'm everything my dad said you'd despise. Even he's accepting of my Slytherin friends."

"Is everything alright?" Lucius suddenly asked, making them all aware that everyone was watching them.

"This is none of your business, Malfoy!" Sirius spat.

Narcissa shifted the tiny baby girl in her arms. "Actually it is, cousin. Harley is my charge and whatever happens to her is my business."

"Narcissa Malfoy has done nothing but assist and welcome Harley into the wizarding world," spoke Remus as he came up behind Sirius and Dumbledore with Augusta Longbottom and Dan and Emma Granger trailing behind them. "Padfoot."

Sirius blinked and he drank in the sight of his old friend. "Mooney."

Lucius tapped his cane on the ground. "Sirius, did Albus tell you that it was I that in fact started the process of securing your freedom? Or that he lied in the past and was stealing from the Potter vaults? Or that he illegally dumped the Girl-Who-Lived on the doorsteps of muggles despite how well raised she is? Albus Dumbledore is a liar and a thief."

"Not to mention that stunt that got him suspended as headmaster," Augusta scoffed, coming up behind Neville. "He hid the Philosopher's Stone inside Hogwarts and allowed a teacher possessed by You-Know-Who to almost kill young Harleen here."

Petunia tightened her grip on Harley's shoulders. She turned to Lucius. "How did the second hearing go?"

"It was a tie," Narcissa answered. "Lucius and I managed to persuade the wizenmagot that the decision was up to Sirius." She turned to her cousin. "Now look at this girl and tell me you would be selfish enough to rip her away from everything she knows? Away from everything she loves."

Sirius looked at Harley as she hid behind Petunia.

"Sirius my boy," Dumbledore spoke, "For Lily and James? It's what they would have wanted."

Harley threw her arms around her aunt and hugged her tightly.

 _Bad man!_ Prongs growled at Dumbledore, snapping at the bottom of his robes.

"Prongs, no!" Harley shouted, scooping up her familiar.

Petunia chuckled. "So this is your familiar? I see what Minerva meant by just going to get bigger."

Harley hugged Prongs, nervous of Dumbledore and Sirius watching her. Sirius looked in awe of the fact that his goddaughter had an actual familiar.

"Harley," Remus smiled, patting her head. "You and Dudley are coming with me whilst Petunia goes home to finish packing. Due to the situation, Potter manor is to become your home. Prevents kidnapping and unwanted guests." He looked up at the two male wizards. "The wards have been adjusted to refuse entry. Gringotts fixed that. The floo is warded. If you want to visit Harley, Padfoot, I suggest you owl first. I expected more from you. Attempting to kidnap a child."

"Mooney!" Sirius spluttered, trying to defend himself. It was clear he hadn't decided yet.

Harley held her head high. "I would like to get to know you," she told Sirius. "I very much would like to do that. However, it will be on my terms. I will send an owl to you with a few dates and times and you can pick what you like. I don't want to live with you. I don't want to live with someone who I don't know. You owe my mum and dad for just dumping me on Hagrid and running off to chase Pettigrew." She tightened her grip on Prongs. "My dad spoke highly of you, Sirius. Don't make him lie by siding with him." Harley sat Prongs back down on the ground and the panther wrapped himself around her legs, seemingly purring.

Lucius handed Sirius a rolled up piece of parchment. "You need to sign this."

"I'm not sure," Sirius muttered. Something was off about the wizard, his extended stunt in Azkaban was probably the reason why but no one standing on the platform thought he was mentally fit to raise a child let alone a girl.

Remus huffed. "For once in your life, Padfoot-do something for someone other than yourself. Harley is happy where she is. She's in Ravenclaw which is where Lily should have been. She has friends. Leave her be."

"Fine," Sirius frowned. He unrolled the parchment and summoned a quill to sign away any claim to Harley. He looked at the girl who was a carbon copy of Lily. "I hope we can get to know each other."

Petunia put her arm around Harley and Dudley. "Come near Harley again Mr Dumbledore and I will tie your beard in a knot around your neck." She ushered the children away from Dumbledore and Sirius with a sigh of relief.

"So we're moving to Potter manor?" Dudley asked, happy to change the subject.

Petunia nodded. "Yes. And don't worry about my job. Remus had agreed to apparate me to school every day."

"There's a gift waiting back at the manor for you," Remus told them. "For both of you. Now, hold hands and take a deep breath."

"See you soon mum," Dudley waved.

Harley cast a sideways glance at Sirius and Dumbledore. Inside she knew that Dumbledore wasn't done but right now-it was summer holidays and they had three months of fun before starting their second year at Hogwarts.


	26. Second Year Part I

**++++++ Chapter 26 marks the start of the second year.**

 **I've been toying with the idea of having Ginny in another house other then Gryffindor. At the moment I'm like 30% another house and 70% Gryffindor.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Six**

"Linny! Tiff!" Remus shouted the moment their feet hit the ground of Potter Manor.

Two house elves appeared in the room with a crack. "Master Remus called?"

"Take the kids trunks up to their rooms," Remus ordered, removing his coat. "Kids, follow your trunks, the decorators finished with your rooms."

Dudley and Harley looked to each other with huge grins and ran up to their rooms, ignoring the elves shouts of protest. Prongs chased after Harley as fast as his little legs would carry him.

The pre-teens got to Dudley's room first, it was completely changed from the gaudiness that was the Gryffindor colours and replaced with the more natural colours of earthy yellow and black for Hufflepuff. The walls were pale yellow with brighter yellow splashes across the wall, the carpet was a thick, lush black. The old bed in the middle of the room had been replaced with a modern queen sized bed with a Hufflepuff themed bedspread. The lamps on the nightstands either side of the bed were black and matched the nightstands themselves as well as any other furniture in the room. There was a black wooden desk underneath one of the windows all ready for any and all kinds of studying. In the corner of the room there was a cage and stand for Hank, Dudley's owl. The room had been separated into two, the second part of the room there was a three seater lounge and two arm chairs-both black with a glass top coffee table. Behind the lounge set there was a second door that led to a completely white bathroom.

"This is so cool," Dudley grinned. "Let's see your room."

The two went to Harley's room and opened it to a beautiful blue toned room. The walls were painted in royal blue with what looked like bronze leaf splattered about the place, the Ravenclaw house emblem on the wall above her bed, the carpet was a light blue, thick and sprang back up underneath their feet. The bed was a mahogany four poster bed with a blue canopy and blue curtains with a Ravenclaw themed blue bedspread. The lamps on the mahogany nightstands were bronze with a steampunk base with sapphires embedded in the metal. All of the furniture in the bedroom were made from mahogany including the chest of draws, cupboard and the desk. In the corner of her room was a set up for Prongs including a bed and two bowls-one for water and the other for food. His name was written on the wall above his bed. Harley's room was set up like Dudley's with a three seater lounge and two armchairs made out of blue velvet. Near the door to the bathroom decorated in white was a three door screen made from bronze for her to change behind.

"Wow," Harley grinned. "These decorators did a really good job."

Dudley nodded his agreement. "I'm gonna go unpack."

Harley, noticing her trunk now at the foot of her bed, picked it up and started unpacking all her clothes. There was room in her cupboard to hang her uniform and put her shoes on the floor. She unpacked all her first year books at put them on the shelf where as soon as she did, shelf in front of the books glowed and the words _1st Year_ appeared on a plaque.

"Cool," she grinned, bending down to put the rest of her clothes away.

She had finished unpacking and changed into a skirt before taking Prongs down to the library to see her parents.

Lily and James Potter were having a discussion with Remus about Dumbledore and Sirius when she came in holding her familiar.

"Lady bug!" James grinned upon seeing his daughter.

Harley grinned. "Hey dad, mum." She hugged Remus. "Thank you for the room, Uncle Moony."

"No problem, Prongslet," Remus grinned.

Harley sat down in the floor in front of her parents. "I guess Uncle Moony told you what happened?"

James nodded darkly. "Yes. I suppose we've all been blinded one way or another by Dumbledore but for this…I need to talk to my old friend."

Remus glanced down at Harley. "I'll send him an owl inviting him for tea tomorrow," he nodded. "Don't stay too long, Harley. Cindy wants to talk to you and Dudley outside in the stables. I'll check on dinner."

"How was your last day of term, lady bug?" James inquired.

"Good," she shrugged. "Slytherin and Ravenclaw won the house cup this year. Professor Snape asked me to work with him a week in the summer holidays, just need a permission slip signed. Oh-and this is Prongs," she grinned, showing her parents the black panther in her lap.

James beamed. "You named your new pet after me? You do realise I got my name from my animagus form that being a stag?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "She name him after you, idiot. Not the size of you antlers."

"He's my familiar," Harley explained. "I found him in the Forbidden Forest."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "A familiar? That's fantastic lady bug."

Harley told her parents about what happened after returning to school after the Christmas break and about her detentions with Hagrid and Snape every Saturday. She told them all about the spiders in the forest and how she felt sad and her chest hurt when she felt him. She then explained to her parents about Sirius and the trial and how he showed up at Platform 9 ¾ with Dumbledore who had been suspended for his actions in bringing a dangerous artefact to a school full of students.

By that point in time James was furious and muttering an all manner of curse words under his breath, threatening to curse the headmaster if he had been alive that is. Lily sat there silently fuming over the headmaster and his treatment of their daughter.

Prongs was busy chasing a mouse. _Food! Food! Food!_ The animal giggled as he ran around.

"Excuse me, Miss Potter?" Tiff spoke, sticking her head through the door. "Miss Cindy is about to apparate home to her fiancé. She wants you and Mr Dursley to go to the stables now."

Harley stood up. "I'll be back, come on Prongs." The witch and her familiar made their way out to the stables where Cindy was in the yard with Athena and Daisy, and Belladonna and Zeus. "Hello, Cindy."

Cindy waved at her as Dudley came up behind Harley. "Hey you two. I was just about to head home. I have an idea that would help you get more involved in the family business. Raising Pegasus is one of the main sources of income for the Potter family-that is of course alongside the Corvus Common and Rare Potions Ingredients business your great, great grandparents set up."

Dudley frowned. "What's your point?" he asked.

"Zeus and Daisy," Cindy replied, "they're my point. What you two are going to do is train them. After a year it customary for the foals to be taken from their mothers care so when you both get back from Hogwarts next year you will be training Zeus and Daisy. Nightshade and Belladonna will be retired by that point and Athena-although she's still young, she's getting sold to a breeder in Italy."

"That's cruel," Harley stated.

"That's the nature of business," Cindy told her. "I try not to get involved but I've been with Nightshade since he was just a foal. When your father brought him I came across from another farm in Australia." She gave the two mothers an apple each before she climbed over the fence. "What do you say?"

Harley and Dudley looked at each other with a grin then turned back to Cindy and nodded. "Yes, Cindy!" they chanted.

Cindy grinned. "Well goodie. So tell me-who won the house cup?"

"Slytherin and Ravenclaw," Dudley told her.

Cindy grinned. "I'm a Slytherin girl myself," she explained.

"You?" Dudley asked the purple haired girl.

She nodded. "Yup. You wouldn't figure me for a pureblood would you?" Cindy laughed. "Ran away the moment the train pulled into the station after my seventh year. My mother was a Malfoy you know? Before she married. So I'll see you kids tomorrow?" she asked. "We've got a new Pegasus coming in. Black Flash. He's only young so needs to be broken in. Care to watch?"

Harley nodded.

"Sure," Dudley agreed.

"Well off you go," Cindy ordered, "I've got dinner waiting."

Harley and Dudley walked back towards the manor discussing what they were going to do for the summer.


	27. Second Year Part II

**++++++ So this chapter has a flashback and a scene in the mind so the flashback is indicated and the mind scene is in italics.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Seven**

Almost a week later, Potter manor was ringing with laughter and six pre-teens were hanging around the swimming pool. It was the first time in many years anyone in the house had seen or heard such laughter.

Petunia had arrived two days after the start of the holidays, she would be living her in the summer holidays but when school started back up, Remus would apparate her back to their London apartment. Currently she was standing in the sunroom watching Harley and Hermione push Draco into the swimming pool.

Sirius Black would be coming over soon for some tea so an air of nervousness hung over the manor but by having all the children there, Harley felt that little safer.

This as such a change from yesterday where the children locked themselves in the library all day, only allowing Tiff in with food. Lily assured her sister that the children weren't touching any of the Dark Arts Books but working with James on a secret project.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Dad can we ask you something?" Harley questioned, standing in front of her parents portrait with Draco, Dudley, Hermione, Neville and Pansy. The three purebloods had come via floo whilst Remus had picked Hermione up from her parents place for a week-long sleepover. "It's important."

James lowered his newspaper. "What is it lady bug?"

"Well, want to know how you and Uncle Moony and Sirius became animagus," Harley told him.

James grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well it's all to do with meditation," James explained. "Some witches and wizards are naturals at becoming an animagus whilst others cannot. It's easy to find your form but the hard part is changing it. You start with something small like turning your hand into a paw, your ears into cat ears or dog ears and then turning them back. Only when you can do those at will do I recommend you try and change an arm or maybe grow a tail if your form has a tail. Again once you can do that at will should you change forms altogether."

Lily rubbed James shoulder as the children stuck to his every word.

"Now your forms will influence you personality," James continued. "Like Minerva McGonagall, she has a cat-like grace to her. She can see really far and hear almost everything. Sirius-a shaggy mutt," he joked. "Have any of you ever meditated before?" he inquired.

Pansy, Neville and Draco nodded. Hermione, Dudley and Harley shook their heads.

"Shoes off!" James barked. "Get comfortable on the floor and do what I tell you."

The kids scrambled around and sat cross legged on the floor.

"Close your eyes and think of nothing," he told them.

"James?" Hermione asked, sticking her hand up in the air.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"The books say you have to hold the leaf of a mandrake in your mouth for the entire month," Hermione explained. "Do we have to do this?"

James laughed. "No way. It's all about the meditation. You can do that but it's the easy way out. We want to do this the hard way because with the harder way there is less room for mistakes. There are many different ways to become an animagus-well only two but both take work-lots of work. You could be lucky enough to be able to complete a full transformation for the first time in your third year-transforming at will-fourth year. If you practice, practice, practice it could be next summer. Depends on your dedication."

Hermione went to ask another question but Pansy elbowed her. She sighed and relaxed like the others were doing.

"Breath into seven," James instructed, "breath out at seven. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven."

Soon the six teens fell into a relaxing pattern of breathing in and out.

"Imagine yourselves at Hogwarts," James spoke in the background. "Imagine that you're heading to potions or charms or defence but you can't quite find the doors you're looking for. The rooms aren't where they're supposed to be. Find the door that leads to the classroom."

 _In her mind, Harley was running. She was back in Hogwarts, trying to find potions otherwise Professor Snape would give her detention. The halls were full of fog, thick dense fog. With every step she felt like she was getting heavier and heavier until suddenly the floor fell out from underneath her._

 _She fell, screaming in the pitch blackness._

 _It felt like she wold grow old in the darkness, like she would pass her life falling until suddenly she slammed into the ground with a thud. Harley groaned as she lay there._

 _Without warning, Harley was yanked to her feet and she soon found herself facing a bloated Vernon Dursley before he raised his fat hand to slap her across her face._

 _He was shouting and screaming. Calling her a freak, calling her worthless. Petunia and Dudley were standing there with sneers on their faces, laughing at her pain. Vernon grabbed a chunk of her hair and dragged her into the cupboard she used to sleep in until the night of the fire. Harley was thrown inside, she hit the thin, dirty mattress with a cry and the door was slammed shut and locked behind her. That was why Harley had a fear of enclosed spaces._

 _However, she was not alone._

 _The same think fog that filled the corridors of Hogwarts was there with her, a shadowy shape hiding in the grey. Whatever it was turned and walked through the door to the potions lab. Four-year-old Harleen Potter struggled up and followed whatever it was into the lab._

 _The usually furnished potions lab was empty and sitting in the middle of the empty room was that same figure encased in fog. Harley struggled against the fog, however she was stuck. The girl screamed in frustration and after trying to find another way to the shadow she practically launched herself at it._

 _Girl and animal connected hard…_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

After spending almost two hours trapped in a meditative state, the pre-teens took a lunch break where they practically ate everything in the house before heading back to work.

James would only let them go as far as changing a finger into their chosen form which proved to be difficult.

Harley's animagus form was a doe, something which she was thrilled about. Her and Prongs could spend hours together in four-legged form. She could also see it as a homage to her father.

Draco's form was a wolf. Calm. Sneaky. Loyal. Something which had him beaming with pride considering he had thought her would have been a snake.

Hermione's form was a grey owl. Wise. Calm. Patient. According to James she would also need to learn how to fly now as well.

Dudley's form was a bear. Strong. Thoughtful. Protective. Since he had a stocky yet muscly form, the animal suited him well.

Pany's form was that of a vixen, a female fox. Cunning. Quick. Beautiful. That would suit her well in the future-small and lithe in form.

And Neville's form was an otter. Cute. Curious. Vicious. A sweet, cuddly looking creature who had a mean side, just like Neville.

They spent the rest of the day focusing on changing their fingers only to be interrupted by Linny for bed time. Three tired and exhausted girls and one bored cub dragged themselves up to Harley's room whilst three equally tired boys departed for Dudley's room. They were asleep before their heads hit the pillow.


	28. Second Year Part III

**++++++ I am so enjoying writing this.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Eight**

"Mistress Petunia no do jobs of a house-elf," Tiff practically shrieked when she saw Petunia readying the sunroom with an English tea setting.

Petunia waved her off as she brushed her hands off on her apron. She waved the house-elf away as a dainty ringing sound alerted all in the house to the visitor outside the wards. Remus would be there at the front gates waiting for to bring Sirius to the house. The muggle woman was having a difficult time with all the changes in her life but the more magic she saw, the more she realised why Lily wanted to stay in that world.

It was-for a lack of a better word-magical.

"KIDS!" Petunia yelled. "Tea!"

The soaking wet children clambered out of the pool, crossing into the sunroom where their bathers instantly dried. Harley purposely sat on the lounge in the middle of Draco and Hermione. It was safe to say that those two were her best friends.

Petunia sat a plat with bits of raw meat on the floor for Prongs as Remus came in with not only Sirius Black but Albus Dumbledore as well. Remus did not look very happy. "What's this?" she demanded to know.

 _He smells like a dog_ , Prongs whined, _like you're starting to_.

Harley stroked the familiar and he started to purr as he chewed on his raw meat.

Remus sighed. "He won't pull anything."

Petunia glared at the headmaster but put two cups out on the table before pouring some tea.

"That's a house-elf's job," Sirius joked.

"So?" Petunia snapped. "If you were Lily's friend as you claimed to be, you would know she despised people doing things for her. And that she always did everything herself."

The ward alarms went off again signalling a friendly wanting entrance to the manor. Both Remus and Petunia frowned because they weren't expecting other guests. A few minutes later Narcissa was escorted into the sunroom with Pandora. "Good afternoon everyone," she smiled.

Petunia greeted the witch with a smile. "How are you?" she asked. "And you, little miss Pandora?"

Narcissa smiled. "We are both well. I figured since Lucius is conducting business in Ita

Harley beamed and Draco suck his tongue out at his mother.

"Narcissa," Sirius muttered.

"Sirius," she nodded. The witch sat down on the couch beside Petunia, bouncing her daughter in her arms. "How are you? Where are you staying?"

"With me," Dumbledore informed her. "Some naturalists and cleaners are going through Grimmauld Place. Getting rid of the accumulation of dark artefacts and such before cleaning it up."

Sirius gazed at Harley. "I was hoping that you would come and stay for a few days over the holidays. We could paint your room."

Harley blushed. "Um-maybe not this summer."

"My dear girl," Dumbledore chuckled, "it would be good for you to get to know your godfather."

"We've plans," Harley told the old man.

"And besides, Harley's going to work with Professor Snape in a few weeks doing potions for St Mungo's," Petunia smiled. "And they're working on the farm."

"Snape?" Sirius spat.

"I happen to like Professor Snape!" Harley snapped, launching herself to her feet. "Just because you have some childish hate against him doesn't mean I should too!"

Draco and Hermione pulled Harley back down on the couch.

"Are you seeing a Mind Healer?" Narcissa inquired. "It would do you some good. Close proximity to Dementors for such a long period of time will do no one any good."

Dumbledore dipped a biscuit into his tea. "Nonsense. Sirius will be fine."

Narcissa almost snorted. "It will be good for Sirius to see a Mind Healer. You can come with me when I take Pandora into St Mungo's for her check-up on Monday. Otherwise I must insist you desist in spending any time with any children until you do."

Harley stood up. "You should come to the library with me," she told Sirius.

The wizard stood up and when Harley grabbed his hand she dragged him into the Potter library where Lily and James Potter were waiting. "James! Lily!"

"Sirius," James spoke. "What on earth do you think you are doing?"

"Lady bug," Lily sighed, "I think you should go outside for a while and whilst you're at it, send Albus in."

Harley blinked but she did as she was told.

The moment the doors shut was when the yelling started. Lily was screaming at the top of her lungs at both Sirius and Dumbledore. She was absolutely livid at what they were doing to her daughter and her friends.

Petunia ushered the children back out to the pool and Remus cast a silencing charm at the doors so the children couldn't hear anything. She sighed and leant back in her seat. "This is all too much. I don't think the children can handle this. I will fight for Harley but whether they can handle it."

Remus scoffed. "Sirius will come around-eventually. He's childish. Always has been but he is extremely loyal to his friends. Once it gets through his thick skull that Harley is better off her in Potter manor with her family he'll come around. He's just in a vulnerable state and Dumbledore despite he's greater good speech is taking advantage of he's fragile mind. Mrs Malfoy is right-he needs a mind healer."

Narcissi straightened. "I have an idea that I'm already regretting-Draco told me in one of his letters that Harley has natural talent with a broom-Sirius likes Quidditch-perhaps he can bond with her by teaching her to fly? Maybe teach them all to play the sport? He would get to know his goddaughter and her friends."

Suddenly the door to the library opened and Dumbledore walked out. He didn't give a second glance to the adults sitting down but just left.

Sirius came out a few seconds later looking like he'd just lost the fight with Lily and James. He glanced at Narcissa. "What time on Monday?" he asked.

Narcissa smiled. "I will pick you up at 9.30. Healer Samuels is expecting us at ten. Now, by now you've realised that Draco and Pansy are here to stay as Harley's friends so we've come up with an idea that will be just as relaxing to you as it will be for the children. Draco tells me that Harley has a natural talent at Quidditch but no love for the sport. We thought a day learning how to play Quidditch with all the children will help you get to know your goddaughter as well as all her friends."

Sirius sat down quietly. "Moony?" he asked.

Remus sighed. "Look-I won't lie-I thought you'd sold out Lily and James to You-Know-Who as well. We all have a lot to work on. Maybe a group session at the Mind Healers would be good. But for the current time, Petunia put a lot of effort into this tea and we should enjoy it."

"What was said to Dumbledore to make him so angry?" Petunia inquired.

"James warned Dumbledore to stay away from Harleen," Sirius explained. "Said she's not his weapon and she's not going to fight for the greater good." He looked out at the children playing beyond the silencing charm. "Lily was right."

"About what?" Petunia asked.

"Their auras," he answered. "I'm not very good at seeing auras but they're all grey-all of them. Even Draco, Neville and Pansy-three children or famous light and dark families."

"Say again?" Petunia asked, feeling stupid for being a muggle.

"He speaks of the children's aurar's," Remus explained. "A witch or wizard can have one of three auras-black for dark, white for light and grey for neutral. A witch or wizard's aura doesn't usually decide until their magical core is significantly older but these children have already decided."

Narcissa smiled softly as she clutched Pandora. "They're going to be powerful children, aren't they?" she asked.

Remus nodded. "Very much so. But for now, let them be children."


	29. Second Year Part IV

**++++++HOLY COW I'M IN SEVEN COMMUNITIES!  
**

 **Thanks guys.**

 **This means a lot to me.**

 **And thank you to Voldemort 101 for pointing out my broom mix-up.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Nine**

After the fiasco of the Sirius Black/Albus Dumbledore visit, Petunia decided that the children needed to get out of the manor. She dressed them up and had Remus apparate them to an amusement park in Cardiff. It was a new experience for the wizarding children and a different type of amusement for those raised as muggles.

Prongs came with them with a notice-me-not charm on him. Like any of them could keep him away.

The following day the children all went their separate ways to spend some time with their families. Harley and Dudley spent some more time learning how to work with Zeus and Daisy whilst watching Cindy as she broke in Black Flash.

The friends all spoke every night on their mirrors, they were all practicing their meditations. It didn't take Remus too long to figure out what they were doing. He wasn't going to say anything but he watched them all as best he could.

The 22nd of June brought a small birthday party to Potter manor where Dudley celebrated his twelfth birthday. He got a surprisingly large number of gifts and soon found himself with a familiar of his own. A Golden Lion Tamarin from the London Zoo. He'd come across the creature when Petunia had taken them to the zoo. Remus was kind enough to 'borrow' the creature whose name was Kenzie.

Kenzie and Prongs didn't get along very well-the two children having to drag them apart often. Dudley adored Kenzie, doting on her every chance he could.

At the beginning of July, Harley and Pansy spent a few days at Hermione's whilst the boy's went camping with Remus and Sirius.

They had their little Quidditch day where Harley found herself with a growing affection for the sport but still not a love for it like the boys had. Each match they had, Harley found herself in either seeker or chaser-both she was very good at.

On the 30th of July there was a celebration at Longbottom manor to celebrate Neville's twelfth birthday. The celebrations carried on over to the following day, July 31st to celebrate Harley's twelfth birthday. One of her favourite gifts was actually from Sirius and it came in the form of a Snowy White Owl Harley called Hedwig.

From Hermione Harley got some books from _Flourish and Blotts_.

From Draco Harley got a broomstick, a _Nimbus 2001_ despite the fact she had no interest in trying out for the Quidditch team-it was the thought that counted. She was sure that Draco had plans to see her try out for the Quidditch team this year like Dudley and Draco were.

From Neville Harley got a photo album full of pictures of her parents from their time and Hogwarts, their wedding, and the year that Harley had lived with them. He'd gotten some help from his gran in writing all James and Lily's friends who sent the photos to him.

From Pansy Harley got a set of sapphire gemstone jewellery.

Narcissa and Lucius gave Harley some more dress robes under the pretence you could never have enough dress robes.

Remus gave her some accessories for Hedwig-a cage, an owl stand, feed bowls and some food.

Petunia gave her niece some lollies and some muggle clothing as well as some muggle books.

Harley got thousands of letters and gifts from many witches and wizards across magical Britain. These were magically sent to Gringotts to sort out.

On August 1st Harley woke to find a thick letter from Hogwarts that consisted of her marks for the first years' exams and her list of required equipment for her second year. Harley ripped open the letter and checked out her supplies list for second year. There was an awful lot of books by this Gilderoy Lockhart bloke.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

Second-year students will require:

1\. Three sets school robes (house colours)

2\. One set of winter gear-gloves, beanie, scarf (house colours)

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (house colours)

 **Please note that all students must wear their house colours**

 **COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2)_

By Miranda Goshawk

 _Break with a Banshee_

By Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Gadding with Ghouls_

By Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Holidays with Hags_

By Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Travels with Trolls_

By Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Voyages with Vampires_

By Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Year with the Yeti_

By Gilderoy Lockhart

 _A History of Magic_

By Bathilda Bagshot

 _The Interim Guide to Transfiguration_

By Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore

 _Standard Magical Drafts and Potions_

By Elias Quinn

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students are reminded that they may only bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad

 **Second year students are allowed to bring their own broom if they wish to try out for their house Quidditch team**

First day of term begins 1st September.

Yours sincerely,

Luncinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Just as Harley was about to pick up the letter with her exam scores when there was a knock on her bedroom door and her aunt came in with Dudley who looked to have been up for some time.

"Morning mum," Harley smiled.

"We'll have to schedule a trip to Diagon Alley," Petunia laughed. "Is that your grades?" she asked.

Harley opened the letter and grinned.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter

Please see enclose your marks for your first years' exams.

 **Grades**

 **Passing Grade**

O = Outstanding

E = Exceeds Expectations

A = Acceptable

 **Failing Grade**

P = Poor

D = Dreadful

T = Troll

 **Subjects**

 **Potions**

O

 **Transfiguration**

O

 **Charms**

O

 **History of Magic**

E

 **Defence Against the Dark Arts**

E

 **Herbology**

A

 **Astronomy**

E

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"O's for Potions, Charms and Tranfiguration," Harley told her aunt. "E's for History of Magic, Defence and Astronomy. I got an A for Herbology but it's boring."

"Congratulations," Petunia smiled, hugging her niece.

"Dudley?" Harley asked her cousin. "What did you get?"

Dudley handed Harley his parchment and blushed a little.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Dursley,

Please see enclose your marks for your first years' exams.

 **Grades**

 **Passing Grade**

O = Outstanding

E = Exceeds Expectations

A = Acceptable

 **Failing Grade**

P = Poor

D = Dreadful

T = Troll

 **Subjects**

 **Potions**

A

 **Transfiguration**

E

 **Charms**

O

 **History of Magic**

E

 **Defence Against the Dark Arts**

O

 **Herbology**

O

 **Astronomy**

A

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"So we both passed?" she sighed. "Thank goodness."

"You should both go and show Remus," Petunia instructed. "I'll make the beds then maybe you can contact the others and organise a day you go to Diagon Alley for supplies."

Harley jumped out of bed and the two children, plus familiars ran out to find Remus.


	30. Second Year Part V

**++++++ Sorry I've been out of reach for a little. I've had some problems with a tooth so I've had to get it taken out.**

 **Anyway, enough about me, enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty**

The week after Harley's birthday the girl found herself getting up early to spend a week with Professor Snape to get a better idea around potions and how they worked.

Remus apparated Harley to Snape's home in Spinner's End. Despite the fact that it was summer, the village of Cokeworth had a cold, chilly edge to it. Harley stuck close to her uncle as he accompanied her to Snape's home. It didn't look like much but soon the girl found out that the potions lab was actually underneath the house and it looked bigger than it should have been.

The moment Harley arrived, Snape put the girl to work. They had to make at least five hundred vials of Pepper-Up potions to deliver to St Mungo's for tomorrow. She set to cutting and chopping and crushing ingredients to the potions master's standards as Snape readied the vials.

The time went too quickly and soon Snape delivered a sleeping girl back to Potter manor.

The following day Snape and Harley went to St Mungo's to deliver the potions and take stock of what else the hospital needed.

As Snape was taking inventory of the more dangerous potions, Harley was sitting in front of the emergency ward administration desk with Prongs when she heard someone shouting out to her.

"Little Red! Hey, Little Red!"

Harley looked up to see Cedric coming towards her. She grinned and waved. "Hey, Cedric. What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Mum broke her arm," Cedric answered. "They've vanished the bones and are now regrowing them. It will take a few hours so I thought I'd take a walk around and see what's going on. What are you doing here?"

"Professor Snape is taking inventory on what potions the hospital needs and I'm waiting whilst they do the more dangerous ones," Harley explained.

"Professor Snape?" Cedric frowned. "What are you doing here with Snape?"

"Summer job," Harley smiled. "He's teaching me potions for the week. So is your mum okay? What happened?" she asked, changing the subject.

"She fell off a ladder," Cedric explained. "Landed on a cupboard at an odd angle-clean snapped the bone it two."

Harley winced. "Ouch."

Cedric sat down beside her. "Happy birthday for the other day, by the way. I got you a gift," he told her as he rummaged through his pockets. He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Happy birthday, Little Red."

Harley opened the box to find a white gold ring with a ruby inside the box. "Cedric! That's too much!"

He shrugged. "A birthday present is never too much. I was gonna send it to you but ended up just carrying it around with me. I thought I'd bump into you at some point. Put it on your right hand cause the left one's like marriage and engagement. Hang on, let me." Cedric took the ring out of the box and put it on Harley's right hand.

Harley blushed and leant forward to kiss him on the cheek. "This is beautiful. Thank you Cedric."

It was Cedric's turn to blush.

"My, my, my," Snape smirked, catching the two off guard. "What is going on here?"

Cedric shot up out of his seat. "Nothing, sir! Bye, Harley!"

Harley waved at Cedric as he practically ran off.

Snape chuckled under his breath. "You are too young for boys, Miss Potter."

"Sir!" Harley gasped, her red face suddenly matching her hair.

"We have our list, Miss Potter," Snape advised her. "We're required to stop off at Diagon Alley and pick up several ingredients."

"Yes, sir," she muttered, following Snape outside to they could apparate away. The two went to Diagon Alley for a few hours then back to Spinner's End where the week ended before she could even blink. Despite being tired, Harley loved every minute of it.

* * *

"He got you a ring?" Hermione asked, holding Harley's hand so she and Pansy could see the ring Cedric got her.

Harley snatched her hand away, blushing. "Yes he got me a ring. It's just a gift, nothing more."

Pansy burst out laughing. "Oh how delusional you are, Harleen Potter. Cedric Diggory has a crush on you."

"He does not!" Harley shouted. "He's just a friend! And I'm too young for boys! I just turned twelve!"

Pansy rolled her eyes as Harley slumped back on her bed. The three girls would be going shopping for their school stuff tomorrow with Narcissa and Petunia whilst the boys went with Lucius and Remus. "Like it or not boys are going to start asking us out at some point. My father has already threatened to hex any boy who wants to date me. But I'm not allowed to date anyway. I have a marriage contract."

"A what?" Hermione frowned.

"A marriage contract," Pansy repeated herself. "My father sat down when I was born and arranged with the parents of Blaise Zabini for us to marry six months after we finish our final year at Hogwarts."

Harley scrunched her nose up. "Zabini?" she frowned. "Ew. He's gross. Boys are gross altogether. I mean Dudley's room is gross-he picks his nose and everything."

"My cousin is dating someone," Hermione spoke up. "He's a soccer player at the high school she goes to. They always kiss a lot. Kissing looks messy."

"I'm never dating," Harley declared. "Never ever."

"I second that motion," Hermione giggled.

Pansy sighed. "Well since I'm not ever allowed to date I must third this motion, mustn't I?"

Harley's eyes suddenly lit up. "I have an idea. It's a potion I was reading about the other day-it changes hair colour and it doesn't require the use of magic."

"You mean like all our hair?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Just streaks," Harley grinned, "like our bangs or some random bits of hair-I could get Hannah to help." Hannah was the house elf that Harley had become attached to and she to Harley. She was very young for her age but highly efficient.

"My father will go nuts," Pansy laughed. "Let's do it."


	31. Second Year Part VI

**++++++ Updates, updates everywhere.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-One**

"Oh my god it's Gilderoy Lockhart!" Hermione squealed as the group headed into Flourish and Blotts. "Pansy he's signing books!" she gasped, grabbing the Slytherin girl to run into the bookstore.

Harley rolled her eyes as the two girls ran off, opting to stay with Narcissa, Petunia and Prongs. Pansy and Hermione had practically drooled all over Lockhart when the girl had asked about him. According to the two, the man had fought all sorts of monsters from vampires, to hags, to werewolves and many others. To Harley he was nothing but a show pony and was dreading running into him.

"You don't look excited to be here," Petunia spoke.

"Sometimes I hate being famous," she told her aunt as they walked into the bookshop, Prongs trailing behind her. The trio entered just as the blonde Gilderoy Lockhart walked towards his table ready to sign books. The man was wearing the most heinously bright purple and green robes imaginable.

There wasn't enough room inside the shop which is why Harley noticed the Weasley's all piled inside including a young girl looking to start her first year at Hogwarts.

Harley picked up her familiar and nuzzled into his neck as the photographers all struggled to get photos of the supposedly famous man. One of the photographers pushed Harley aside to get a better picture drawing the unwanted attention of Lockhart onto Harley.

"It can't be-Harleen Potter!" Lockhart gasped.

The photographers all turned their attention onto Harley, snapping photos as close to her as they could get.

Lockhart pushed his way through the crowd, making his way towards the girl until he was practically beside her. "Nice big smile, Harleen. Together you and I rate the front page! Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harleen stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, _Magical Me_ …which incidentally is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the _Daily Prophet_ bestseller list, she had no idea that she, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works, free of charge." The wizard shoved a collection of books into Harley's arms, knocking Prongs out of her hold.

Harley pushed the man away from her. "Touch me again and I will have you arrested for assault!" she growled, storming away…right into Ron Weasley.

"I'll be you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" he sneered. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page!"

"Ron, leave her alone!" the youngest Weasley snapped.

"Ronald!" Molly Weasley shouted. "Come here!"

Ron walked passed Harley, pushing her into the bookshelf as he went.

Harley sighed. "Prat," she muttered. "Hi-I'm Harley."

"Ginny Weasley," the girl answered. "It's my first year at Hogwarts."

"Do you want these?" Harley asked her. "Cause I don't. You seem like a huge fan."

Ginny's grin went from ear to ear. "Thank you, Harley! Mum! Mum!"

Molly Weasley came over through the crowds to her shouting daughter. "For god's sake, Ginny! This place is packed. Oh-hello Harleen." She looked the girl up and down from the black in her bangs to the skirt she wore and the Weasley sweater she was wearing. "Do you like it?" she asked her.

Harley grinned and nodded. "Yes! It's so warm. I've been falling asleep in it some nights. Uncle Moony had to charm it against stains and fires and tears cause I wear it all the time."

"Ginny put those down," Molly sighed, "we can't get new copies."

"Harley said I could have hers," Ginny grinned.

Molly blushed a little. "Really?" she inquired.

Harley nodded. "Yeah. The guy's a looser. I feel like I need a bath now that he touched me."

Prongs weaved his way in and out of Ginny's legs, purring and making the girl giggle.

"Harley come have a look at the books over here!" Hermione yelled over the crowd. "There's books on potions you don't have."

"Can I go with her mum?" Ginny begged.

"We have to get all this stuff home," Molly told her daughter in a huff. "We've been here all morning. I'm tired and still have dinner to put on."

"We can bring her home at a reasonable hour," Petunia suddenly told her, scaring the hell out of all three females.

"Please mum!" Ginny pleaded. "Please, please, please!"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Okay-go. Be home by six."

Ginny hugged her mum and handed over the books. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she ran off over to Hermione and Pansy, dragging Harley with her.

When Ginny let Harley go, she slipped over to the front counter to tell the clerk that any books the Weasley's purchased were to be paid from the Potter accounts and upgraded to new copies. Harley had nothing against the Weasley's, just Ron. She rather liked them all and their nature, often wondering where a kind witch like Molly Weasley went wrong with Ron.

On her way back over to her friends, Harley found a new potions book out on advanced potions making, so she grabbed a copy and sat down on the floor to read through it. As she was trying to wrap her head around the idea of a potion called Veritaserum when she found herself flanked by Fred and George.

"Hello little Potter!" they chanted.

Harley looked up and laughed. "Hello Gred. Hello Forge. How did the Quidditch camp go?" she asked them.

They shrugged.

"Good-"

"-we suppose."

"So a little birdy-"

"-tells us that you've got a talent for flying."

"Are you trying out-"

"-for the Quiddditch teams this year?"

Harley rolled her eyes. "No I am not. I don't have time for Quidditch." It was true she didn't. Between trying to gain a full animagus form and studying extra potions as well as class and working on her familiar bonds with Prongs-Harley had no time to play the sport.

"Yes you are!" they exclaimed. "Even if we have to drag you to the pitch and tie you to the broom."

Harley sighed, between the twins, Draco, Dudley, Sirius and even Cedric as well-her no's were getting ignored. "I am not trying out for the Quidditch team!" She snapped. She slammed the potions book shut. "I wish people would get off my back about it! Just because I can do it doesn't mean that I have to!"

Suddenly Fred grabbed her wrist and listed her arm up to look at her hand. "Bloody hell, George! Look!"

George looked at the ring on her hand and burst out laughing. "Bloody hell it's the ring! It's the 'I have to get that ring', ring! He bloody did it."

Harley blushed and pulled her hand away. "Guys! What are you talking about?"

Fred and George laughed but stood up. "See you on the train. Little Potter."

Harley stood up to follow them but they disappeared in the crowd. Instead she found her friends. "Get everything?" she asked, holding her potions book.

Pansy and Hermione nodded.

"Good," Harley huffed. "I want to go home."

Ginny frowned. "What's wrong with Harley? Is she okay?"

Pansy put her arm around the girl's shoulders. "Harley's got boy troubles but won't admit it. The poor, deluded fool."

"Boy trouble?" Ginny blushed. "Mum said I'm not allowed to date till I'm fifteen. Isn't she too young?"

"The average dating age these days is twelve," Hermione spoke up.

"Who's dating?" Petunia and Narcissa suddenly asked.

"No one!" the three gasped.

Petunia shifted the box of books she was holding. "Good. Now come on. We've got to get out of here before we lose Harley."


	32. Second Year Part VII

**++++++ Hello again. Thought I'd upload another chapter for you.**

 **But before we do commence with Ch32...**

 **Review reply time!**

 **adenoide - Ginny will have her own friends but like most Hogwarts first years they tend to find compartments with older students or siblings and spend the trip with them before their sorting.**

 **Schnookums - glad you like it! And to keep your minds at ease-all of you who are wondering...I will not be killing off Cedric - I have plans for that :)**

 **megitech - Myself I've alwasy though that Quidditch is a lethal, stupid sport.**

 **Please enjoy...and remember...I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Two**

September 1st found Harley and Dudley back on Platform 9 ¾ with their owls and familiars in tow. After saying goodbye to Petunia and Remus, the children loaded their trunks onto the train, eventually finding Hermione and Neville already in a compartment at the back of the train.

The two helped them put their trunks in the overhead compartment before sitting down to chat and wait for the rest of their friends. Pansy found them a few minutes later with Ginny trailing after her.

"Look who I found," Pansy grinned, "she was looking for a compartment so I said she could sit with us."

"If that's okay," Ginny blushed.

"It's no problem," Hermione smiled. "Sit between me and Dudley."

Ginny went and sat down after they helped her put her trunk in the overhead compartment. "I'm so nervous, I don't know what house I'll be in."

"A Weasley is always in Gryffindor," Pansy replied.

"She could be in a different house," Harley argued. "Everyone said I should have been Gryffindor but I'm a Ravenclaw." She looked at Ginny with a soft smile. "You're always welcome in our group Ginny, no matter what house you're in. I mean look at us-Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin all hanging out together. Even the twins hang out with us on occasion."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks, Harley. I'm just worried that if I'm in Slytherin my family will disown me."

Hermione looked at the first year and closed the book she was reading. "Let me tell you something-two of our closest friends are Slytherin. And in all honesty I think Fred and George should have been in that house as well. We're not defined by our houses-I believe I have Hufflepuff loyalty, Ravenclaw smarts, Gryffindor courage and Slytherin cunning. If your family are shallow enough to disown you because you get sorted into Slytherin then you can be my sister."

"Mine too," Harley smiled.

"Ditto," Dudley nodded.

"Same here," Pansy agreed.

"Likewise," Neville told the girl.

"No matter what house you're in one of us will be there," Harley added. "An in Gryffindor you'll have the twins watching after you."

Ginny blushed. "Thanks guys."

The compartment door opened and Draco came in. "You guys are a nightmare to find. The train is packed. Oh-hello-you're Ginny right?"

She nodded. "Yeah-I can go if it's too much trouble."

"Nonsense," Draco scoffed. "As long as you're not Ron, you can stay," he joked. He sat down beside Pansy and sniffed. "What's that?" he asked. "Vanilla?"

Pansy frowned. "Yeah but from two days ago. I tried mum's vanilla perfume but I didn't like it. How can you smell it?"

Draco grinned. "Been working on that special project."

"Same," Harley replied. "Dad was right-my senses are so much sharper-I could smell a dead animal in the woods near the stables a few days ago."

Ginny frowned as she sat there listening to her new friends talk. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"I think we should tell her," Neville nodded.

Hermione cast a silencing charm around the compartment. "We're practicing to become animagi. We've already discovered our forms and now we're working on actually achieving those forms."

Ginny's eyes widened. "That's so cool…can I do it as well?"

"I don't see why not," Neville shrugged. "The train's too bumpy to do it so tomorrow after class and before diner we should meet and give it a go."

"Sounds good," Harley agreed.

"So did everyone complete their summer homework?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

They all groaned. "Hermione!"

She cackled and opened her book back up as separate conversations started up in the compartment. When the trolley lady came around, Hermione went out with Harley to get enough sweets for everyone in the compartment. Before they went to head back in, Hermione stopped Harley and nodded in the direction of the front of the train where Cedric was walking down, hands shoved in his pocket. "You should talk to him."

Harley sighed and went in to dump the sweets on her chair. She asked Draco to get some of the preserved meat for Prongs before heading back out into the corridor. "Hey Cedric."

"You've been avoiding me," he told her. "You haven't been answering my owls or anything."

"I'm twelve!" Harley argued. "I can't be dating! Isn't that wrong? I mean isn't it too young to be even considering about boys?"

Cedric held his hands up in surrender. "Actually I'm not here to ask you out. I wanted to talk to Dudley about Quidditch trials for this year since he wanted to try out for the team. But whilst you're rambling on like a crazy person I will tell you that by this time next year-we will be dating. I'm mature enough to know to wait."

Harley blushed. "What if I don' feel the same way by that point?" she asked him. "I could be interesting in someone else."

"I'm somewhat confident," Cedric told her with a little smirk. "Can I talk to Dudley?"

Harley walked back in with a huff. "Dudley, Cedric wants to talk to you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow a Dudley went out to talk to Cedric. "Are you okay?"

"Boys suck," Harley grumbled. "I'll tell you tonight. We've got other things to worry about like Dumbledore being back at Hogwarts. He's been quiet over the summer holidays."

"I suppose we just have to wait and see what he does," Pansy shrugged. "He could do nothing or he could do something. You're the Girl-Who-Lived-having you as an ally is to have a very powerful weapon. No one else has ever survived the Killing Curse-only someone powerful can do that."

"I'm a second year Hogwarts student," Harley argued back. "How powerful can I be? No, Pansy. I don't want to be light or dark. I just want to learn and have fun."

Hermione cleared her throat. "How's Sirius and his sessions with the mind healers going?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well mum took him to get a haircut and a shave the other day," Draco told her. "I overheard her telling dad that it was a step in moving forward. Since he was a shaggy looking mutt in jail, the hair and beard represent Azkaban. His clean appearance is his new life. He's staying with us until his house is cleaned up-dad's shopping for a new house elf that specializes in house care."

Dudley stuck his head into the compartment. "Hey, everyone's starting to get into their robes-we should probably do the same."

"Out!" four girls ordered the boys.

Neville closed the compartment door behind them.

Harley and Hermione the trunks down before proceeding to get into their Revenclaw uniform, Pansy dressing in Slytherin colours and Ginny wearing her first year robes. The Weasley was fiddling with her tie nervously as the girls put their shoes on. "The trip has gone so quickly. I'm so nervous."

"You'll be fine, Ginny," Harley assured her, stepping forward to fix her tie up. "Let's go so the boys can change. They take longer than us I swear."

The girls exited the compartment so the boys could change. Harley was hoping that this year would be different that the last. There was nothing ever so exciting or dangerous at her muggle schools and sometimes she missed that.


	33. Second Year Part VIII

**++++++ Chapter! Chapter! Chapter!**

 **But before you do - reviews:**

 **shunshu - Me alegro de que te haya gustado. me siento honrado de tener una audiencia internacional**

 **(I hope Google translate did what i wanted)**

 **ThunderClaw03 - Thanks I've fixed that now.**

 **sanbeegoldiewhitey - don't like, don't read. Simples.**

 **schnookums - I've never done a FF from the age of 11 through to adulthood so I was worried about the age appropriateness of a girl back in the early 90's having a boyfriend. I figured 12/13 is a alright age.**

 **Dragonsrule18 - This chapter you will find out.**

 **Anyway...enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Three**

This year instead of taking the boats to the castle, the second year students found themselves taking carriages to the castle. The carriages took them from Hogsmede station right through the gates to the castle entrance where one-by-one, the students entered the hall.

Prongs was practically strutting beside Harley, enjoying the stares and whispers that were following the two as they entered the Great Hall. The first thing she noticed was Dumbledore sitting in the headmasters seat at the teacher's table wearing a gaudy pink and purple set of robes whilst smiling in a grandfatherly way. His gaze landed on Harley as she and Hermione sat at the Ravenclaw table, he nodded his welcome but she did not return it.

"Harley?" the witch beside her asked.

"Dumbledore's back," she sighed.

"Just ignore him," Hermione suggested. "From what we were told, your parents gave him a thrashing. Just keep doing what you did last year and demand to speak to him with your head of house present or Professor Snape."

The sorting hat sat on a stool in front of the teachers table just waiting to be used.

As the hall continued to fill up, Harley and Hermione chatted away with their dorm mates about the summer holidays and what they did. Lisa was midway through explaining her brother's wedding when Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome, welcome," he smiled, "to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you all had a pleasant summer holiday. This year we have another group of seventh years completing their NEWTS and fifth years completing their OWLS as well as another group of first years. I look upon you all and see many faces eager to learn and many faces eager to eat. However, before the feast can begin, we must learn who has the loyalty of a badger, the knowledge of an eagle, the cunning of a snake and the bravery of the lion."

McGonagall walked into the hall with a trail of first years following her.

Ginny waved when she saw Harley and Hermione-the two girls waved back.

For the second year in a row, the sorting hat opened its lid and started singing. Not particularly caring what the hat was muttering about, Harley slipped Prongs some dried meat as he purred in her lap.

Hermione elbowed her when the hat finished its song and McGonagall cleared her throat. "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Andrews, Selene."

From the front of the line walked a young girl with the look of an enchanted pixie. She sat on her hands and was humming as the sorting hat was placed on her head. "RAVENCLAW!"

Being the first sorted student, the Ravenclaw table broke out in shouts and applause as Selene came to sit down at the end of the table.

"Andrews, Vivian."

Twins.

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Andrews, Zara."

Triplets actually.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Baker, Tomas."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bixley, William."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Brock, Simon."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Creevey, Colin."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and shouted as their first new student was called.

Harley propped her head up on her knees as more students were sorted, carefully she zoned out until Padma elbowed her so that she would pay attention.

"Lovegood, Luna."

A young blonde girl came out of the line wearing funny looking necklace, she had a vacant expression on her face and was paying more attention to the room than where she was actually going.

Professor McGonagall had to actually direct her to the sorting hat.

It took a few seconds to speak but when it did it shouted…"RAVENCLAW."

"Isn't her dad that crazy journalist?" Lisa giggled.

Hermione shot Lisa her evil glare and the girl turned her attention back to the sorting.

Their first year being sorted was fun but watching it, Harley only just realised how boring it actually was. And she was so bloody hungry as well.

"Weasley, Ginerva."

More attention was paid in that moment than there ever was before as another Weasley, and the only girl in the family, stepped forward and sat nervously on the stool.

The hat stayed quiet for a suspiciously long time before it spoke.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ginny had the biggest grin on her face as she went to sit at the Slytherin table with the other Slytherin first years.

Dean Waters was the last student sorted into Hufflepuff before Dumbledore stood back up to address the students once again. "Before the food arrives, I have one announcement to make, to my right, you may see that the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor has been filled graciously by Mr Gilderoy Lockhart-" Harley rolled her eyes at the amount of girls swooning over the man, "and once again, I must say, welcome back. Now let the feast begin."  
Food suddenly appeared before them and they Great Hall was filled with loud buzzing as the students continued to catch up.

Harley loaded food onto her plate and put some hot meat on a serviette for Prongs before sitting it on the ground by her feet.

"Have you seen Ron's face?" Hermione inquired. "He keeps glaring at us. Like we did something to get Ginny in Slytherin."

"She lives with him, Mione," Harley told her flatly. "Eleven new Slytherins and eleven new Ravenclaw's, twelve new Hufflepuff's, ten new Gryffindor's. Good grouping this year."

Hermione nodded her agreement. "So I was thinking but I wanted to run the idea by you first."

"Shoot," Harley shrugged.

"A study room," the girl suggested. "We can use a dungeon near the Slytherin entrance or a room near the Ravenclaw tower, decorate it to how we like it, get some cauldrons, some desks and make it into a study room where we can all go and study and practice our special project."

"That's actually a really good idea," Harley told her. "We could ask Professor Snape for help. We can talk about it with the others in the morning over breakfast. Pass the soda."

 **++++++ So do you approve of Ginny's change of house? ++++++**


	34. Second Year Part IX

**++++++ Gosh you guys have no idea how glad I am the whole Ginny in Slytherin thing didn't go bad! Glad you all liked it.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Four**

The following morning Harley and Hermione were making their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast when the two girls came face to face with Lockhart who looked to be searching for someone.

And that someone was Harley.

"Ah, Miss Potter," he grinned, flashing his overly white teeth. "A word please."

"Sir?" Harley frowned, not bothering to tell Hermione to go ahead and eat breakfast.

"Why do you hide our scar?" Lockhart asked her. "I'd wear it as a badge of honour."

"A badge of honour?" Harley growled. How she hated that scar on her forehead, which is why it was always hidden underneath her fringe. Today her hair was pulled back in two braids that joined right down at the bottom in a single braid. "My parents were murdered. There's nothing honourable about that. Now what do you want? I'm hungry and my familiar needs feeding."

Prongs growled at the wizard.

"Ah-yes," he coughed. "I was wondering if you and I would be able to do some photo promotions-"

"No," Harley cut him off.

"Perhaps I should bring this up with the headmaster?" Lockhart suggested.

"Do what you want," Harley shrugged. "I'll just speak with my magical guardian and the minister involved. Maybe I'll even leak word to Rita Skeeter about how much of a fraud I think you are. I imagine my opinion against you wouldn't go so well. I'll see you in class, sir." She walked passed him with Hermione who looked in sheer awe at the wizard. "Keep looking at him like that and your face with stay that way,"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at her. "He's famous! And gorgeous!"

"He's a big fat fraud," Harley told her when they sat down to the breakfast feast. "I think both you and Pansy are crazy." She looked over the food, finding a bowl of raw meet in front of her for Prongs. The girl sat the bowl on the ground and when she straightened back up to find their second year timetable on her empty plate.

Harley read through the paper as she put some eggs, bacon and toast on her plate.

 **Ravenclaw Second Years' Timetable**

 **Monday**

 **7.30 – 9.30 Breakfast**

9.30 – 10.30 Potions – Ravenclaw/Slytherin

10.30 – 11.30 Charms – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor

11.30 – 12.30 Defence Against the Dark Arts – Ravenclaw/Slytherin

 **12.30 – 13.30 Lunch**

13.30 – 15.30 Herbology Double – Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff

15.30 – 18.00 Study/Free Time

 **18.00 – 19.30 Dinner**

 **Tuesday**

 **7.30 – 9.30 Breakfast**

9.30 – 10.30 Herbology – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff

10.30 – 11.30 Charms – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor

11.30 – 12.30 History of Magic – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor

 **12.30 – 13.30 Lunch**

13.30 – 15.30 Potions Double - Ravenclaw/Slytherin

15.30 – 18.00 Study/Free Time

 **18.00 – 19.30 Dinner**

 **Wednesday**

 **7.30 – 9.30 Breakfast**

9.30 – 10.30 History of Magic – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor

10.30 – 12.30 Defence Against the Dark Arts Double – Ravenclaw/Slytherin

 **12.30 – 13.30 Lunch**

13.30 – 14.30 Transfiguration – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff

14.30 – 15.30 Charms – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor

15.30 – 18.00 Study/Free Time

 **18.00 – 19.30 Dinner**

12.00 Midnight Astronomy – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff/Slytherin/Gryffindor

 **Thursday**

 **7.30 – 9.30 Breakfast**

9.30 – 11.30 History of Magic Double – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor

11.30 – 12.30 Charms – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor

 **12.30 – 13.30 Lunch**

13.30 – 14.30 Herbology – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff

14.30 – 15.30 Transfiguration – Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff

15.30 – 18.00 Study/Free Time

 **18.00 – 19.30 Dinner**

 **Friday**

 **7.30 – 9.30 Breakfast**

9.30 – 10.30 Potions – Ravenclaw/Slytherin

10.30 – 11.30 History of Magic – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor

11.30 – 12.30 Transfiguration – Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff

 **12.30 – 13.30 Lunch**

13.30 – 15.30 Defence Against the Dark Arts Double – Ravenclaw/Slytherin

15.30 – 18.00 Study/Free Time

 **18.00 – 19.30 Dinner**

 **Saturday**

Study/Free

 **Sunday**

Study/Free

 ** _All students must obey the following lights out rules._**

 ** _First Years' – 9 pm_**

 ** _Second/Third/Fourth Years' – 10 pm_**

 ** _Fifth/Sixth Years' – 11 pm_**

 ** _Seventh Year – 12 am_**

 ** _Teachers, prefects and the Head Boy/Head Girl reserve the right to remove house points for breaking Hogwarts rules._**

 ** _Likewise, teachers, prefects and the Head Boy/Head Girl may also add points as a reward._**

 ** _House points will be totalled at the end of the year and the winning house will get the House Cup._**

"History of Magic with the Gryffindor's again," Hermione sighed.

"Hey they're not all bad!" Ginny objected as she came up behind them with one of the Andrew's triplets. "Good morning."

"Morning," Hermione smiled. "And morning to you."

"This is Zara," Ginny explained. "She's in the bed next to me."

Harley raised an eyebrow. "I don't mean to be nosy but can you keep an eye on Ginny? Draco says people in Slytherin don't view the Weasley's in very high standards."

"Harley!" Ginny groaned.

Zara smirked. "Of course. I'm hungry, Ginny. We need to eat." She snaked her through Ginny's and walked off.

Harley rolled her eyes. "Imagine growing up with two others that look like you."

"No thanks," Hermione laughed.

"Quidditch trials this weekend!" one of the second years grinned.

Harley and Hermione looked up from their plates as the boys discussed the available positions. Last night the Quidditch captain, seventh-year Bart Chester had put up a notice in the common room for Quidditch trials. Harley and Hermione had decided to go and watch if they had not too much homework.

"You're going to have to tell Draco you didn't bring your broom," Hermione warned her friend.

Harley rolled her eyes. "If Draco's going to have a cry because I don't want to try out for the team then he go jump in the lake." She slammed her fork down and stood up. "I'm going to take Prongs for a walk. Excuse me." The girl whistled to her familiar and he trotted proudly after her.

"That's not a cat or a toad or an owl!" Ron snapped as Harley got out into the corridors. He'd followed her from his table, his face as red as his hair.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Harley sighed.

"Stay away from my family!" he snapped, shoving her. "You corrupted my sister! She shouldn't be a filthy snake!"

Harley raised an eyebrow. "I corrupted your sister?" she repeated. "I did no such thing. You're an idiot, Ronald. And for your information, Prongs is my familiar. If you read the Hogwarts rules, familiars are allowed to accompany their bonded. If you have a problem with it-tell someone who cares."

"I wrote to my mother!" he hissed. "This will get straightened out for sure! Ginny will get resorted and you'll get expelled for being the next Dark Lord! Your parents would be disgusted that you've turned traitor against the light. It's probably good they're dead!"

Harley punched him in the face. She towered over him as he lay there on the ground holing his bleeding nose. "Say one word about my parents or my friends again and next time I'll more then punch you in the nose."

"Miss Potter," came the familiar drawl of Severus Snape behind her. "Despite the validity of your excellent left hook, I cannot condone assaulting another student."

Harley turned around. "Sorry, sir," she muttered.

"Detention on Saturday," Snape told her. "I require assistance brewing Blood-Replenishing potions for St Mungo's. Mr Weasley, you will also have detention on Saturday. Both of you be at my potions labs at eight in the morning. Ten points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Get yourself to the hospital wing."

Harley picked up Prongs up-a task that was becoming increasingly difficult-before heading out. She turned around and cleared her throat. "Professor Snape, sir?" she called back.

"Yes Miss Potter?" he answered.

"My mum said when you get a chance to floo over to Potter manor and talk with her, she misses you," Harley told him with a soft smile. She turned back around leaving a slightly bewildered potions professor behind.


	35. Second Year Part X

**++++++ Would you look at that? It appears that it's that time of the week again...**

 **So reviews...**

 **adenoide - he won't always be the naughty boy more like a frenemy...I have some of those**

 **Anna - thanks luv!**

 **mxcalibur - thank you! that means a lot!**

 **Dragonlily22 - updating as soon as i can :)**

 **Derpysandwich - I had thought of Ravenclaw but I thought Ginny was more sly and cunning...however I think all Hogwarts students show traits of all houses...apart from Crabbe and Goyle...**

 **magitech - you know I've always wondered that as well. If the rules state Cat OR Owl OR Toad - how the hell was Percy and Ron able to get a rat in considering they are not approved pets.**

 **Blue Luver5000 - I've never been a Ron fan - seemed like he did exactly what Draco was planning on doing using Harry for his fame.**

 **austenfan1 - all teenage girls are drama queens-even pre-teens**

 **Dragonsrule18 - it was incredibly satisfying - stay tuned for me Potter on Weasley violence hehe**

 **Sakura Lisel - this made me laugh considering how accurate it is. Prongs is most certainly a cat.**

 **Now I'm taking votes on familiars at this current time for Hermione and Draco-ideas are appreciated.**

 **Huge, huge, HUGE appreciation for those who have nominated me for 11 communities. Love you all!**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Five**

Harley quickly came to the conclusion that she now loathed Defence Against the Dark Arts. When the Ravenclaw and Slytherin second years came to class, they found the room empty of Lockhart so took their seats. As Hermione talked with Pansy about Ginny's first night in the Slytherin dungeons, the door slammed open earning longing gasps from the girls in the class.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher…me!" Lockhart grinned. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-times winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming Smile Award-but I don't need to talk about that."

"You just did," Harley muttered under her breath as Prongs sat there at her feet.

"I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him," Lockhart laughed. "Now!" he shouted. "Be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here." Lockhart spun around and walked over to a large cage covered in a sheet. He gripped the fabric, "I must ask you not to scream. It might…provoke them!" He ripped the sheet off to reveal what was inside.

"Cornish Pixies?" Draco frowned, his voice dripping with annoyance.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies," Lockhart grinned. "Pixies can be devilish tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them." And he opened the cage and let them out.

"Bloody idiot!" Harley shouted as the blue pixies started wreaking havoc inside the classroom.

"Get off me!" Hermione screamed as a pixie started yanking at her hair.

Pansy was aiming for any pixie that came near her with her textbook.

The classroom was a complete nightmare. Students were running about, trying to find somewhere to hide. Harley took covered underneath her desk with Prongs and Draco. "This guy is a twat!" she hissed.

" _Peskipiksi pesternomi!_ " Lockhart shouted, waving his wand about. Nothing happened. When he realised this, the teacher screamed and ran to hide underneath his desk.

Draco drew his wand. "Remember the Freezing Charm we practiced?" he asked her.

Harley drew her wand and nodded. "Hermione! Pansy! Freezing Charm!"

The four of them gathered in a line. " _Immobulus!_ " Their spells his the pixies, freezing them in mid-air before falling harmlessly to the ground.

Lockhart emerged from underneath his desk, brushing himself off. "You see?" he grinned.

Harley put her wand away and knelt down to help Lisa who was holding her arm to her chest. "Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. It could be broken."

"Miss Potter where are you going?" Lockhart asked.

Harley glared at him. "To tend to Lisa's arm. You, Lockhart, are grade A idiot. I won't be attending defense anymore with you as the teacher."

"Likewise," Draco snapped.

"Ditto," Pansy nodded.

Hermione sighed. "We can't not participate in class. We'll get a failing grade."

"Who cares, Hermione?" Draco muttered, grabbing the Ravenclaw to drag her out into the corridors. "I'll write to father and see if he can pull some strings with the Hogwarts board."

"Guys I'm serious!" Hermione grumbled.

"No that's her godfather," Pansy deadpanned.

Draco hit himself in the head. "Oh god Pansy that was awful."

The group arrived at the hospital wing and delivered Lisa to Madam Pomfrey who went about fixing her arm.

Professor's Snape and Flitwick arrived ten minutes later to find their students sitting on the bed besides Lisa's waiting for the girl to accompany her back to class.

"I hear there are two Ravenclaw's and two Slytherin's who are refusing to go back to class," Flitwick noted. "Dumbledore pulled us out of class to find out why."

"The guy is an idiot!" Draco grumbled. "He released a cageful of Cornish Pixies out in the classroom and had no idea how to even subdue them. We did it and he took the credit."

"I am aware Mr Lockhart is an idiot," Snape nodded. "However, you are required to learn defense to pass onto your third year."

"Not with him!" Harley snapped. "He threatened to dob me into Dumbledore if I'd didn't attend a press interview with him. I'd rather be stuck with Ron Weasley for all eternity thank you."

"Miss Potter. Miss Parkinson. Miss Granger. Mr Malfoy," Flitwick frowned. "I am fully aware of Professor Lockhart's incompetence, however, you will need to return to your classes as regular tomorrow."

"But sir-" Harley objected.

"Miss Potter," Flitwick warned. "Tomorrow you will return to class. Okay?"

Harley sighed. "Fine."

"Perhaps we could have someone inside the classroom to monitor Lockhart?" Snape suggested. "I will make some arrangements. Meanwhile, you will return to class after lunch. Twenty points to Slytherin and Ravenclaw for assisting your fellow classmates."

"Oh-Professor Snape?" Hermione spoke. "I wanted to ask you about possibly using an empty classroom as a study space. For all of us."

Flitwick grinned. "What a marvelous idea. I completely approve. We can talk about this over dinner. Enjoy the rest of your day." He waved his wand and handed a piece of parchment to Harley. "This will validate your reason to be out of class."

"So what now?" Pansy questioned as they walked outside.

"Lake?" Draco suggested. "Or we can go to the Quidditch pitch?"

"We could look for a classroom?" Hermione suggested. "I honestly think around Ravenclaw tower would be better. It'll be high and we can get plenty of sunlight and the rooms seem to be bigger around there."

"I know the perfect room!" Harley grinned. She led the group towards Ravenclaw tower but instead of taking the stairs that led up to it, she took a left and brought them straight to an old classroom. "My dad told me about this room. It's where he and the rest of the Marauders learnt to become animagi. It's a huge classroom and it can be separated into two." She put her hands on the old door and pushed it open.

"Wow," Pansy muttered when they walked into the dark, dusty room. She drew her wand and waved it to open the shutters to let some light in the room. "That's a start."

"We can set up a few desks in the second part of the room," Hermione suggested. "And make that other half of that room a place for us to meditate and work on our animagi transformation. We'll also need a part of the room for a couple beds for Kenzie and Prongs

"Hannah!" Harley shouted, calling for her house elf.

A sudden pop brought Hannah, Harley's house elf right in front of them. "Miss Potter called Hannah?"

"Would you return to Potter manor and find some unused cupboards?" she smiled. "Like bookshelves and stuff?"

Hannah nodded slowly, her large eyes focused on Harley. "Yes, Miss Potter."

"I'll right to mother and ask her the same thing," Draco grinned. "I'll see if I can borrow Dobby to get this place cleaned up."

"No," Hermione frowned. "We'll do this ourselves. We can have Neville and Dudley help us on Saturday afternoon."

"Hufflepuff have Quidditch tryouts on Saturday afternoon," Draco told her. "Dudley told me this morning in Charms. Ours are Saturday morning. You'll be coming, right?" he asked.

"I've detention with Snape for punching Weasley in the nose," Harley answered. "Well worth it."

"Doesn't matter," Draco shrugged. "I'll come watch your tryouts."

"I didn't bring my broom," Harley told him.

"Dudley did," Draco replied.

"I don't want to tryout for the team!" Harley argued.

"Just maybe give it a go," Pansy suggested. Harley and Hermione cocked their heads to the side. It wasn't the suggestion they were looking for from Pansy Parkinson. "What's the worse that could happen? You don't get a spot?"

Harley frowned. "Fine! I'll tryout but it doesn't mean that I will accept a spot even if I get it. I do this under protest." She proceeded to remove her outer robes off and rolled her sleeves up. "Summon buckets of water, mops, brooms and a garbage bin. Time to show you purebloods how muggleborns clean a mess."

"But we'll get dirty," Pansy muttered.

"That's half the fun," Hermione declared as the items they needed appeared.

Prongs yawned and sat down on the ground by the door to fall asleep. What they were doing wasn't fun.


	36. Second Year Part XI

**++++++ Hello my faithful peeps.**

 **Enjoy the chapter, it's not very exciting, just a filler really-sometimes we need these.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Six**

Surprisingly, Draco made the Slytherin Quidditch team without any close completion. His position was as the teams Seeker. After the Slytherin Quidditch tryouts, the group of six returned to spend some time in their study room and set up the potions practice section after Snape had delivered some potions cauldrons the previous day.

Hannah and Dobby had set the heavier furniture up for the pre-teens and all they had to do was decorate. They did a little homework and studying before returning to the Quidditch pitch to watch Dudley tryout for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Dudley, as it turned out, was a natural in the position of Beater which he won hands down. Later on, Harley would find out that Cedric helped him train some weekends last year.

Neville was more than happy to let Dudley risk his life hundreds of metres off the ground. He was determined that he was not that stupid. Herbology was his growing passion.

The following morning, Harley found herself standing in amongst the Ravenclaw Quidditch team hopefuls, Draco had put her down for Seeker position of the position of Chaser. When she stepped out on the pitch in the blue and bronze practice Quiddditch robes, the young girl found with an audience consisting of Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Dudley, Neville, Cedric, Fred, George and Ginny.

For the position of seeker, Harley found herself up against third year seeker hopeful, Cho Chang and fifth year Alfred Conner.

Cho and Alfred went first, their goal was to see who could catch the snitch quickest. They had been up in the air for less than a few minutes before a glint of gold told the audience that Cho had caught the snitch.

Bart grinned. "Two minutes, five seconds. New record, Chang," he told the girl when she landed.

"Thanks, Bart," she smiled back. Cho handed Bart the snitch and he nodded to Harley. "You and Alfred-"

"No thanks mate," Alfred cut him off. "I ain't gonna beat Cho. I'll pass."

The Quidditch captain sighed. "Okay. Fine. Cho, back on the broom. It's you and Harley. First to catch the snitch."

Harley mounted her broom and kicked off the ground the same time Cho did. When she was up in the air, the young Ravenclaw closed her eye to rely on her new animal senses to follow the snitch.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Cho shot past her.

Harley leant forward and her broom took off after Cho.

The snitch zoomed away from Cho as she flew after the golden ball.

Harley closed her eyes and focused on the fluttering wings of the ball before she changed her direction. She turned her broom to the left and flew over towards the commentator's box. She flung her arm out and her fingers tightened around the cool metal ball before Cho could even touch it.

Harley looked to Cho who glared at the girl before returning to the ground. She followed suit and handed the snitch to Bart. He was beaming at her.

"Fifty-two seconds," Bart told her. "That's some pretty good flying, Potter." He looked over at the students applying for the position of beater. "Our current chasers will go through some drills with you,"

"You're also on here for the chaser position?" he asked whilst his eyes were on the practicing kids.

She nodded.

"Seeker position is yours if you want it," Bart offered.

Harley shrugged.

"You don't want it?" he asked.

"Everyone thinks that just cause my dad played Quidditch that I should too," she told him. "I told Draco that I'd try out for the team-wasn't sure if I'd take the position if I ever got it."

Bart paused. "We could really use someone like you on the team. You've got a natural eye for Quidditch." He looked down at her. "Tell you what-how about I put you down for reserve Seeker?" Bart offered. "I'll offer Cho the position and you can fill in for her if she's injured during a match or out for a few months at a time."

Harley grinned. "I like that idea."

Bart patted her on the shoulder. "Well, good to sorta have you on the team, Potter. I'll send notes out about practice later."

Harley nodded at him and headed back towards the change rooms to put her weekend clothes on. Prongs and everyone else was waiting for her when she came out. "Hey guys."

"That was bloody brilliant!" Fred and George laughed. "You were amazing."

"I didn't take the position," Harley admitted. "Bart offered it to me but I turned it down. I'm the reserve seeker."

Draco sighed. "All that talent."

"Snape could say the same thing about you and potions," Harley answered. "Just because you want me to play doesn't mean I will, please understand that Draco."

"Well I think you did good," Cedric smiled. He glanced at his watch. "I've got study group, I'll see you guys later. Come on you two."

"Hey Ginny?" Dudley spoke. "Sorry we've been busy lately but have you got some free time? We were thinking we could try that animagi stuff with you."

"Sure!" Ginny grinned. "I've been dying to give it a go since you spoke about it!" She eagerly followed the group to their new hangout and only when they were out of prying ears, she asked what she wanted to know. "Have you guys got your forms yet?"

"We sure do," Pansy nodded.

"Getting to know your form is easy," Harley advised her. "Turning into it is hard. I'm a doe."

"I'm a wolf," Draco told her.

"Owl," Hermione smiled. "Which means I have to learn how to fly."

"Bear," Dudley answered.

"Fox," Pansy spoke.

"Otter," Neville shrugged.

"I would not have pegged you for any of those forms," Ginny told them honestly. "I would think Draco to be a snake or something."

Draco stuck his tongue out at her. "Ha, ha, Weasley."

Ginny giggled. "I got a letter from mum this morning," she told everyone. "Her and dad are super supportive and say they still love me no matter what. They don't care that I'm Slytherin."

Harley patted her shoulder. "Told you." The group entered the castle and the moment they crossed the threshold, Harley heard something that sent shivers down her spine.

 _Come, come, come to me. Come to me._

"Not funny, Draco!" Harley snapped. She shoved him a little.

"Hey!" Draco growled. "What the blood hell was that for?"

"That voice!" Harley defended.

"What voice?" Hermione asked her friend. "We didn't hear anything."

 _Blood. I smell blood. Let me rip you. Let me kill you. Kill! Kill! Kill!_

"Harley!" Dudley shouted, shaking his cousin.

Harley gazed at him. "Did you hear it?" she whispered.

"What?" they all questioned.

"The voice," Harley told them, "I think it's going to kill someone."

"Kill someone?" Pansy muttered.

Harley rushed off down the corridor and came around the corner to find water all over the floor. She looked at the window just in time to see a line of spiders running outside the castle. "I've never seen spiders act like that."

"What the bloody hell is that?" Dudley gasped.

Above the floor, writing was splashed across the wall in red paint.

 **The Chamber of Secrets has been opened.**

 **Enemies of the heir beware.**

"That's blood," Hermione gasped. "Oh no-it's Filch's cat. It's Mrs Norris."

Underneath the writing, there was a petrified cat.

"Holy crap," Harley whispered.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall demanded to know as she appeared behind them. She walked through them and froze when she saw the writing on the wall. "Oh my-"

"What's going on 'ere?" Filch suddenly asked. He was with Professor Dumbledore. He gasped when he saw his cat. "You've murdered my cat!" he shrieked, lunging at Harley.

Prongs got in front of his bonded mate and knocked Filch to the ground.

"I'll kill you!" Filch yelled as Harley pulled Prongs off him.

Dumbledore helped Filch to his feet. "Issue an immediate curfew, have everyone return to their dormitories. Gryffindor Quiddditch tryouts will be during the week. You seven-what happened?"

Hermione proceeded to tell them what had happened when they came across the scene. During that time, other teachers had arrived including Snape, Flitwick and Lockhart. Dumbledore inspected Mrs Norris, declaring her petrified and not dead.

"Ask her!" Filch snapped, pointing at Harley. "She did it!"

"I did not!" Harley yelled. "I never touched your stupid cat. I was at Quidditch trials."

"News of this will spread quickly," Dumbledore muttered. "This cannot happen again. Return to your dorm rooms immediately, all of you. Dinner will be served in your common rooms."

Harley cocked her head to the side. What did he mean by happening again? That had officially peaked her curiosity.


	37. Second Year Part XII

**++++++ Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Seven**

The following day word had spread all over the castle about Mrs Norris and the Musketeers involvement. The students were treating the seven of them like they were diseased and staying away from them. The rumour was that they had attacked Mrs Norris.

The Musketeers spent their time studying and trying to figure out what the words meant. It was practically driving Hermione insane. It wasn't until Transfiguration on Wednesday that the group got their answer.

"I don't understand what it means," Hermione huffed as she and Harley worked on transfiguring a deck of playing cards into a bowl. " _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware._ What does that mean?"

"Maybe I should have said something," Harley muttered from her seat. Her deck of cards was sitting on her desk but she hadn't touched it. "You know…about hearing the voices."

Neville shook his head. "No. As a muggle I imagine hearing voices is strange…in the Wizarding World it's not any better."

"He's right," Hermione nodded. "But I was thinking about it last night in bed-I don't like the whole principle of it but we should ask McGonagall about it. She's been here a long time."

Neville shrugged. "I've heard worse ideas." He held his hand up.

"Yes, Mr Longbottom?" McGonagall replied. "Are you having trouble with your spell?"

"Professor, we were wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" Neville asked her. "Everyone's all nervous and it's hard to understand the problem without knowing anything about it."

Professor McGonagall sighed. She went and sat back down at her desk and cleared her throat. "Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not."

"Well the candidate for that is obvious," Hermione muttered.

McGonagall nodded. "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, 'pure-bloods'. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those, who in Slytherin's view, we unworthy to study magic."

"Muggleborns," Dudley frowned.

She nodded. "Well, naturally, the school has been searched many times. No such chamber has been found."

"What exactly does the legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" Harley questioned.

"Well obviously a monster of some kind," Dudley muttered.

"Mr Dursley is correct," McGonagall nodded. "A monster that only the Heir of Slytherin can control." She cleared her throat. "No…I need all of you to return back to your tasks at hand."

Harley sighed. She drew her wand and tapped the cards, flawlessly reciting the spell to transfigure her deck of cards.

* * *

The first Quidditch game of the year was Slytherin versus Hufflepuff.

It wasn't a terribly long game, Draco catching the snitch within ten minutes and Dudley being knocked off his broom by a bludger to the back of the head. His broken arm forced him into the Hospital wing with Harley holding Kenzie, the familiar practically shouting at Dudley in a sequence of squeaks.

Lockhart had almost tried to heal her bonded mate only to walk away covered in facial scratches and hair missing much to the Musketeer's amusement.

Harley stayed with Dudley, writing a letter to Petunia to tell he what had happened and that Dudley had also made the Quidditch team. Apparently he'd neglected to write his own mother in his excitement. Madame Pomfrey had given Dudley a sleeping draught to make him sleep before sending Harley out for dinner. The girl returned after dark and sat by her sleeping cousin's bed to finish her letter, her communications mirror shrunk and attached to her necklace in case it was needed.

Harley had almost fallen asleep herself when the sound of muffled, panicked voice woke her up.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey gasped, walking out of her office.

"There's been another attack." Dumbledore answered grimly.

Harley slipped off her chair and walked around Dudley's bed, opening the curtain just a fraction so she could see what was going on.

McGonagall was there as well. "I think-I think he's been Petrified. Maybe he managed to take a picture of his attacker." She had to be speaking about Collin Creevy, Harley's resident stalker. His attempts at getting pictures of her were more annoying than anything, Dudley had scared him off more than once. "What can this mean, Albus?"

Dumbledore was silent before he spoke. "It means…it means that our students are in great danger."

"What should I tell the staff?" McGonagall asked.

"The truth," Dumbledore replied. "Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. It is as we feared, Minerva. The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again."

* * *

"The Chamber of Secrets had indeed been opened again," Hermione repeated the following day. "What does that mean?"

"It means that we muggleborns get the first carriage out of here," Dudley answered honestly. He shifted in his seat on the old couch in what was now the Musketeer's Secret Space.

"If another student shows up petrified I think my mum's gonna pull me out for safety reasons," Draco advised them.

Harley sat back in the overly large armchair decorated in red and gold-it used to be her fathers-her Charms homework was opened but not touched in her lap, Prongs at her feet. She went to say something when the door slammed open to reveal Pansy and Neville coming in, both had flyers in their hands. "Get kept late?"

"Professor Flitwick wanted to talk about our Charms assignment," Pansy explained. "When we were coming back, we found this on the wall." She handed Harley the flyer and Neville gave his to Draco.

"Holy cow," Harley muttered. "No. No. No." She thrust it at Hermione who grinned.

 **Gilderoy Lockhart**

 **Order of Merlin, Third Class,**

 **Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League**

 **Five-time's winner of** ** _Witch Weekly's_** **Most-Charming Smile Award**

 **Presents**

 **THE**

 **HOGWARTS DUELING CLUB**

 **In light of the recent troubles that plague our beautiful halls,**

 **I, Gilderoy Lockhart, shall be teaching any student who possesses the mind and talent to duel.**

 **Guaranteed to save your life.**

 **I will be joined in kind by Professor Severus Snape.**

 **Friday night, 7 pm, Great Hall**

 **Open to all students 1** **st** **Year to 7** **th** **Year**

"We have to go!" Hermione grinned.

"Despite everything that's happened with the sod you still have a crush on him?" Harley asked her.

Hermione grinned. "He's dreamy. Besides, we might learn something."

"Yeah, from Snape," Draco muttered.

"We should go for a laugh," Pansy shrugged. "I need a giggle considering everyone's avoiding us."

Harley snatched the paper off Hermione and threw it in the bin where it belonged. "Can we talk about something else? How's everyone going with their transformation?"

The pre-teens all nodded enthusiastically.

"I grew a tail yesterday," Draco admitted earning laughs from everyone.

"Hey, I had new ears," Harley shrugged. "Dad says the way I'm going I could transform by the end of the year. Oh-Remus wrote the other day-he's organized a big Christmas Eve party at Potter manor. He wanted to make sure everyone was coming home for Christmas."

Between chatting and open discussion about Quidditch, potions or their homework, the Musketeers remained in their study room until it was time for dinner.


	38. Second Year Part XIII

**++++++ I'm having some family drama atm and it's not good.**

 **I'll still be posting but not as much as I would like cause it's pretty much like a brick has hit me in the face.**

 **Everything's okay-no one's passed or is ill-it's more emotional than anything.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry it's short but I felt like you guys were owed since you're so patient with me.**

 **Love you all.**

 **I do not own.**

 **Thirty-Eight**

The Duelling Club took place in the Great Hall, that Friday night at seven.

Hermione had to practically drag Harley kicking and screaming from the Ravenclaw common room. Ginny and Zara eagerly joined the two girls whilst waiting for first year student Luna Lovegood.

They were the last to get to the hall but no one seemed to notice.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round, gather 'round! Can everybody see me?" Lockhart yelled to the students.

"I wish I couldn't see you," Dudley muttered under his breath. "His a prat."

Harley suppressed a giggle when Hermione and Pansy glared at her.

"Excellent!" Lockhart exclaimed. "Now, in light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done one countless occasions-for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistance, Professor Snape." From the other side of the duelling stage, Ron laughed at the look on Snape's face. "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. I don't want any of you youngsters to worry-you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him, never fear."

The two men took their positions.

"One, two, three,-"

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Snape shouted.

Lockhart's wand was yanked out of his hand and he was thrown back across the room. Harley and Draco dissolved into fits of uncontrollable silent laughter whilst Lockhart picked himself up off the ground. "An excellent idea to show them that spell, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was very obvious what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy."

Harley was sure that Snape rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells first," he advised.

Lockhart grinned. "A fantastic suggestion, Professor Snape. How about we have two volunteers….Potter and Malfoy! Nothing like a little friendly rivalry."

Draco and Harley reluctantly got to their feet and made their way up to the duelling stage. "Ready to get our butt kicked, Potter?" Draco smirked.

"Bring it on, Malfoy," Harley joked back.

"Wands at the ready!" Lockhart shouted. "On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent-only disarm! We don't want any accidents! One, two-"

" _Everte statium!_ " Draco shouted.

" _Protego!_ " Harley yelled, casting a shielding charm to protect herself. " _Locomotor Wibbly!_ "

" _Protego!_ " Draco replied.

"What are you doing?" Lockhart yelled. "I said disarm only!"

Draco grinned. It was one thing to practice spells over the holidays without a wand but to get to actually do it, it was too much fun. " _Serpensortia!_ " he yelled, shooting a snake out of the end of his wand.

"Don't move Miss Potter," Snape ordered as the cobra came to eye-level with Harley.

Harley gulped. Dudley and Neville were having a hard time holding Prongs back as the animal was trying to protect his bonded mate.

"Allow me, Professor Snape," Lockhart grinned. " _Alarte ascendare!_ "

Nothing happened.

The snake turned its attention towards Ron. "Don't!" Harley ordered. It sounded fine to her, but to everyone else, her speech was a series of what sounded like hissing causing the already silent students to turn pale in horror.

" _Vipera evenesca_ ," Snape spoke, casting a spell to remove the snake.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron shouted.

Draco's was opening his mouth and closing it like a fish. "You-"

Everyone in the Great Hall started buzzing and talking about Harley as she jumped off the duelling stage and took off running with Prongs chasing after her.

* * *

The Musketeer's found Harley and Prongs down at the lake the next morning. She'd pretended to be asleep when Hermione finally got back to the dorms. She woke up the next morning and made her way to the kitchens to get some breakfast for her and Prongs-there was no way she was brave enough to face the student body-whatever she'd done last night with the snake, they were all scared of her.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be without someone currently with you," Pansy told their friend. She sat down. "It's all over the school-that you're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you say anything?"

Harley stared at her friend. "I'm a what?"

"She means talk to snakes," Neville answered.

She raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I did not."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, you did. You spoke Parselmouth…before you ask-no it's not common in the Wizarding world. It's bad."

"Bad?" Harley grumbled. "What would have been bad was the snake attacking Ron. All I did was tell it not to attack him!"

"Oh, so that's what you said," Draco frowned.

"You were there!" Harley shouted. "You heard me!"

"I heard you speak like a snake," Dudley told his cousin. "Snake language," he hissed.

"How can I speak a different language without knowing I can speak it?" Harley snapped.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, Harley. If I hadn't known any better it sounded like you were egging the snake on. There's a reason that the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes, too."

Harley stood up. "So what? We're supposed to be related now?" she asked angrily.

"He lived a thousand years ago," Pansy shrugged. "For all we know, you could be."

Harley stormed off away from her friends. She barely got inside the school before running into Cedric.

"Hey you," Cedric smiled.

"Why are you talking to me?" she asked him.

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Cause we're friends…why wouldn't I be talking to you?"

"So you didn't hear what happened?" she frowned.

He smiled. "Of course I heard. Ronald Weasley hasn't stopped running his mouth over how you set the snake on him. But why would I believe that?"

Her scowl quickly turned into a soft smile. "Thank you."

"Would you like to join me in the potions lab?" Cedric inquired. "Professor Snape said I could work on an assignment as long as I don't destroy anything."

"I'd like that," Harley answered. The red-head followed Cedric to the potions labs where the two worked on Cedric's assignment until Snape found them shortly after lunch.

"Ah-Miss Potter-just the student I've been looking for," Snape spoke, scaring the crap out of them. "Mr Diggory…have you both been here all morning?"

"Since after breakfast," Cedric shrugged. "So before nine…why?"

"There's been another attack," Snape advised them. "Justin Fitch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick."

Harley cocked her head to the side. "How does a ghost get petrified?" she questioned.

Snape ignored her. "I shall advised Dumbledore that you have an alibi."

Harley went to say something but Cedric stopped her. "She's been here all morning, sir. I will swear under oath."

"Very well," Snape smiled. "Continue on with your potions. Afterward, Mr Diggory, escort Miss Potter back to her house so she can pack to return home for Christmas. Good afternoon."

Harley sighed. "And to think I wanted to stay here over Christmas. I'm such an idiot."

"Pass me the Gilly Weed," Cedric smiled, changing the subject.

 **++++++ Awww...Cedric and Harley moment ++++++**


	39. Second Year Part XIV

**++++++ Sorry I've been out of the loop for a few days but said family problems got a little out of hand. My grandmother had a suspected heart attack and was in hospital. Turns out it was an infection in the sack around her heart that had traveled from her lungs which are shot to shit from 40+ years of smoking. Not to mention her mental health which has deteriorated really badly in the last few months which she refuses any help for.**

 **So that's what's been going on with me.**

 **Oh and my son turned one last week. That's the good part of my week.**

 **Anyway. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own +++++**

 **Thirty-Nine**

The following day found the Musketeer's leaving Hogwarts on the train for the Christmas holidays. Harley sat by the window staring outside the whole way home with Prongs lying in her lap. The other's spoke around her and tried not to annoy her too much. When they arrived at Platform 9 ¾'s, Remus and Petunia were waiting with Lucius, Pany's parents as well as Dan and Emma.

After saying goodbye and apparating back to Potter Manor, Harley traipsed up to her room and locked herself in.

Petunia looked up the stairs with a frown. "Dudley-what's wrong with Harley?"

Dudley bit his lip and sighed. "We should probably talk...Harley's a Parselmouth."

Remus grew pale. "What? How is that possible?"

"What's a Parselmouth?" Petunia questioned.

"A witch or wizard who can speak to snakes," Remus told her. "What exactly has been going on in Hogwarts? First Draco writes to his father about the DADA teacher, I've been hearing rumours about attacks happened inside the school walls."

Dudley sat down with Kenzie and fed her some dried fruit and nuts. He explained everything that had happened at Hogwarts since the term started to a rather shocked and pale Remus and his confused mother.

Petunia sighed. "Perhaps I should go and speak with her."

"I'll go," Remus told her. "I know a little more about this than you do, Petunia. Dudley, you should go out and see Daisy-she's gotten big." He stood up and made his way up to Harley's room to find it locked. The wizard sighed and used his wand to unlock the door and let himself in.

"Who said you could come in?" Harley snapped from her bed. She was laying there with Prongs, an advanced potions book open in front of her.

"The attitude is unappreciated, young lady," Remus warned her. He closed the door behind her and came to sit down on the bed. "Dudley told your aunt and I what happened."

"Fink," she muttered.

Remus frowned. "I want to tell you something about me that your father guarded with his whole being," the wizard told her. "It's a secret that makes me unwelcome and hard to find employment when people find out."

Harley sat up and scratched Prongs behind his ear. "What is it?" she asked.

"You have to promise not to say anything," Remus warned her.

She nodded.

"I'm a werewolf," he explained. "I was bitten when I was a child as a way to get back at my parents for decisions they had made."

Harley blinked. "You're a-you're a werewolf?" she whispered.

He nodded. "Yes. Now will you tell me about the snake?"

"The stupid teachers think that I'm the one attacking the students!" Harley blurted out. "But I'm not! I promise! I didn't even know that I was a Parstlemouth I swear."

"I believe you," Remus told her. "Lucius will be coming over on Christmas Eve for dinner so we can talk to him then about everything that's going on. Okay Prongslet?"

She nodded.

"Now is there anything else you wish to tell me?" Remus inquired.

Harley paused, she thought about telling him about hearing the voices but she couldn't. "I-I-um-before the attacks happen, I can hear someone saying they want to kill and talking about blood. None of the others can hear it."

Remus pulled Harley in for a hug. "We'll sort this out, I promise."

There was a knock on the door and Petunia came in with a soft smile on her face. "Sirius is here to see Harley. He has Pandora with him."

Harley frowned. "Why does Sirius have Pandora?" she asked.

"Sirius has been spending a lot of time looking after Pandora," Remus explained. "It was Healer Reid's idea. It's helping him a lot." He slid off the side of her bed. "I asked Sirius to come over so you guys could have a chat."

Harley sighed. "Okay." She got up and put some owl food in Hedwig who had still yet to come home before heading down stairs with Prongs following her.

Sirius Black was in the sitting room in the middle of the floor with Pandora who was sitting up and chewing on a toy, drool everywhere. He was wearing muggle jeans, boots and a sweater that looked quite good on him. Sirius glanced up when Harley came in, "welcome back, Harley. How's school been?"

She shrugged. "So, so. It's school. What are you doing here?" Remus closed the door leaving the three alone in the sitting room. Harley sat down whilst she waited for an answer.

Sirius frowned. "Well…Felicity, my healer, she said I need to talk to you and I know I do…when I got out of Azkaban I never bothered to thank you for what you did to get me out. So, thank you."

"You're welcome," Harley replied. "I only went on what mum told me about the whole Secret Keeper issue."

Sirius chuckled. "I know you must get this a lot but you're a lot like your mother. Lily was very smart and when she found something to fight for, she went at it like an attack dog-she only agreed to date James in their sixth year. She hated him before that."

Harley giggled. She had an image in her head of her parents being so in love from the moment they started at Hogwarts but now all she could see was James chasing after Lily with his tongue hanging out.

"That laugh is all your father," Sirius told her. "Now-I've been hearing a little gossip about you and a young Mr Cedric Diggory? You're far too young to date."

Harley blushed. Without Dumbledore around, Sirius was an actual okay guy. It didn't mean that she forgave him but so far it was a start.

Sirius grew very silent and raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat. "Um-do you have something you need to tell me? Like explaining why you have deer ears?"

Harley gasped and covered her ears up. "Oh no!"

Her godfather burst out laughing. "Animagus?" he asked between laughs.

"It's never done that before," she blushed. The girl waited a few moments before her ears disappeared.

"I have another thing I wanted to run by you," Sirius told her. "Lucius has been investigating the new Defence teacher and the Board of Governors have decided that Lockhart is to be baby sat. That'll be my job. If I accept, Dumbledore and Lockhart will be notified that Defence is under investigation and I'm the investigator."

"You?" Harley frowned. "No offence but I'd classify you as still nuts. You? Are you sure?"

"Well I didn't want to do it without your blessing," Sirius told her. "I heard about the duel between yourself and Draco-it looks like your group doesn't' need the help now but I think the rest of your classmates need help as well."

Harley cocked her head to the side and suddenly smirked. "I've a better idea. Why don't you be his assistant? Pretend to be a fan and report him that way?"

Sirius chuckled. "Lucius had that same idea." He picked Pandora up and sat her on his lap so she could chew on his sleeve. "Do you forgive me?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. I dunno. Just give me some time to think about it."

"So I heard you made the Quidditch team?" he asked.

"Reserve seeker," Harley replied. "I didn't really want the position. I don't like Quidditch that much." The more she talked to Sirius, the more Harley found that she actually liked him.


	40. Second Year Part XV

**++++++ AND SO I'M BACK FROM OUT OF SPACE...**

 **I'm so not but I am back with a chapter. Real life sucks ass. I'd rather just crawl inside my stories and live in there.**

 **Enjoy Chapter Forty. It was fun to write.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Forty**

"So why isn't Dudley here again?" Draco asked, following Harley and Hermione down the path to the stables. It was Christmas Eve and the night was young but already thirty people had arrived at the manor for the First Annual Potter Christmas Eve Celebrations. Technically Remus and Petunia were the hosts but it was Potter in name. Dudley and Petunia were upstairs arguing about the suit he should be wearing and had been for an hour. That's why it was just Draco, Hermione and Harley.

Dan, Emma and Hermione had arrived via Remus at five this afternoon allowing the girls to have some private time. Emma and Petunia couldn't help but giggle over the best friends as they ran upstairs to play around with some dress robes Harley was lending her for the night. Draco had arrived half an hour later with his parents, his sister and Sirius who would be moving back to his family home in a few days. The girls were on their way down to the stables to see Zeus who was growing fast so Draco joined them.

The young foal was feeding with his mother in the stables. When he sensed Harley, he turned and she gave him the apple she'd smuggled from the kitchen earlier.

"He's gorgeous," Hermione grinned.

"Cindy said we can start training them in the summer holidays," Harley told her and Draco. "His mum's name is Belladonna."

"I asked father one day if I could get a Pegasus," Draco frowned, "he said no."

"Probably cause you wouldn't look after it," Hermione muttered.

Draco glared at her as she wandered off down the stables looking at the stalls. "Lost her mind that one," he told Harley.

Hermione screamed suddenly and rushed inside a stall.

Harley and Draco ran towards their friend to find her holding something whilst a young colt was getting ready to attack her. "CINDY!" Harley shouted, hoping the handler was still here.

The office door slammed open and Cindy came running out, wand drawn, ready for an attack. She sent some kind of purple charm at the colt and it calmed him down. "What on Earth?" Cindy frowned. "What are you doing foolish girl?" she snapped at Hermione.

Hermione glared at her. "I was rescuing this poor creature!" She came out holding a grey shape in her arms-it was a racoon.

Cindy raised an eyebrow. "You risked your life for a pest?" she scoffed. "Kids…glad I don't have any." She turned around and walked back into the office shaking her head.

"Hermione," Harley frowned. "Are you alright?"

"He was so scared," Hermione frowned.

"You found a familiar!" Harley gasped.

"Oh I hope mum and dad let me keep him," Hermione grinned.

"Why do you want a stupid racoon? They eat out of the trash, Hermione!" Draco grumbled, arms crossed against his chest, looking the spitting image of his father.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Racoons are not stupid, Draco. They're very intelligent creatures and only eat out of the trash if they can't find food. Don't be mean! His paw is hurt!"

"Well," Draco frowned, "they're still stupid!"

"Will you two please quit it!" Harley snapped.

"Fine," Draco muttered. "I'm still right."

Hermione completely ignored him. "Ignore that mean old Slytherin, Thoth."

"Thoth?" the boy scoffed. "Well that's stupider."

The two girls turned to glare at the Malfoy heir.

"Okay," he huffed. "I'll just shut up."

"Best idea you've had all night," Hermione sneered. "I'm gonna show mum and dad!" she squealed, running from the stables. "Maybe they can get someone to fix his paw!"

Harley looked over at Draco and he grumbled at the ground. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?" she asked him. "That Hermione has found herself a familiar? You are? Aren't you?"

"It's not fair!" he blurted out. "First you, then Dudley and now Hermione!"

Harley patted him on the shoulder. "You just haven't met your familiar yet. Trust me-when it first happens, the bond is scary but you come to rely on it being there. It's worth the wait, Draco." She went to give one last apple to Zeus and then left the stables.

It had just started snowing outside by the time Harley got back to the manor. Prongs was waiting for her and he looked extremely tense. The girl knelt down. "Are you alright, Prongs?" she asked him, scratching him under the chin.

"Good evening Miss Potter," came the sudden voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Harley stood up and Prongs kept guard in front of her. "Professor Dumbledore. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"The Wizenmagot representative that was asked to come was unable to do so," he explained. "So I came in his place. I have not been to a Potter Christmas Eve party in many, many years." He glanced down at Prongs. "Your familiar has gotten rather large, hasn't he? And I understand Miss Granger has just found her familiar as well? And a racoon…I understand that a racoon's wisdom understands the nature of masks, disguise and dexterity…such a fit for her, is it not?"

Harley shrugged. "I guess."

Dumbledore sighed. "Such a pity you had not been placed in Gryffindor…I had such high hopes for you."

"Harley!" Cedric called out, interrupting the too much to Harley's delight-she'd only seen his family's name on the guest list last night. He came through the door with a smile that vanished when he saw who she was talking to. "Um-Hermione asked if you could help her with Thoth. She's having some trouble understanding the familiar bond or something. Do you mind?"

"Gladly," Harley sighed in relief. She walked as wide around Dumbledore as she could and practically ran over to Cedric. "Can you believe the old coot?" she muttered when they were out of hearing range. "I can't believe he ambushed me! I'd be worried if Prongs wasn't there. Is Hermione okay?"

Cedric shrugged. "Yeah, she's fine. She didn't ask me to come and get you though. I just made something up so I could talk to you." He stopped in the doorway. "I wanted to wish you Merry Christmas first and give you something."

"I have something for you but it's under the tree," Harley told him. "We can exchange gifts later. I want to see Uncle Moony about Dumbledore." She went passed him but Cedric grabbed her and pulled her towards him before he kissed her. Harley squealed a little. She had no idea what to do in this moment. Her hands were completely useless so she just let them hang there by her side like an idiot.

"It's not the type of gift I can give you in front of everyone," Cedric whispered when he put some space in between them. "Merry Christmas, Little Red."

Harley's whole face was one big blush. "Merry Christmas, Cedric." She slipped her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. Brazenly she pushed up on the balls of her feet and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

As the clock struck midnight, signalling all through the silent house that it was Christmas Day, Harley lay in bed beside a sleeping Prongs. She smiled to herself and gently touched her lips. Harley liked the idea of kissing Cedric and found herself liking the very thought of being his girlfriend.

She couldn't wait to tell Hermione after Christmas.

She rolled over in her bed and sent a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was looking after Morgana in the next life and fell into a gentle sleep.

 **++++++ So recap-Hermione found her familiar and Cedric and Harley kissed.**

 **Hope you enjoyed ++++++**


	41. Second Year Part XVI

**++++++ A little bit of Christmas fun**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Forty-One**

After last night's party, Christmas was a quiet affair for the blended family. Harley managed to get herself up out of bed around nine in the morning to find everyone finishing up breakfast. In zombie mode, Harley dished herself up some bacon and toast-scoffing it down as quickly as she could so that they could do presents in the sitting room.

Petunia sat on the floor and handed the gifts out like she did every year.

Dudley got some books on Quidditch and some lollies as well as some new clothes-both wizarding and muggle clothes. He got a coat in Hufflepuff colours for Kenzie to wear in the winter.

Harley got some books on potions and her very own portable potions bag that shrunk. She also got some wizarding and muggle clothes and a jacket for Prongs to wear outside-Ravenclaw colours of course.

Petunia got a new set of exotic teas to try and a book on herbology due to her wanting to start her own small garden. She was ecstatic to be able to try and grow wizarding plants-harmless ones of course. She wanted to start a Tea Shop from home to sell to wizards and muggles alike.

Harley got Remus a year's supply of wolfsbane-paid for in full by her accountant and to be brewed by Professor Snape. Petunia gave him a picture of the four kids at Hogwarts that she'd dug out of the attic.

They had a good day at the manor that ended in a snowball fight outside and hot coco inside. Christmas wasn't as grand an affair as it had been last year but it was just as good despite it being just been the four of them.

* * *

After Christmas, Remus apperated Harley to Hermione's where the two girls would have a sleep over with just the two of them.

Emma Granger answered the door with a smile. "Harley! Welcome! Come in. Come in!" She put her arm around Harley's shoulder and steered the girl inside. Prongs trotted in after them like he owned the place. "I've been reading that book on familiars that you leant Hermione," the muggle told her. "Fascinating stuff-I can't believe magic would class my daughter as being so powerful. My little Hermione!"

"Hermione get that thing off the table!" Dan yelled at his daughter when the two came into the kitchen.

Thoth was sitting on the kitchen table tearing into an orange. He was chattering away to Hermione and the girl was in giggles. "Thoth says to tell you that he is not a thing, that he is a raccoon and at least he has fur to wear proudly instead of that fake fur you put on."

Harley covered her mouth and she tried not to laugh.

Hermione picked Thoth up off the table. "Come on Harley, you can put your things in my room." The two witches plus their familiars went to Hermione's room so that Harley could put her things away safely. "My dad doesn't like Thoth. Mum read through the familiar guide last night and wants him to read it."

Prongs jumped up on Hermione's bed and made himself at home. "Be thankful he isn't as big as Prongs is. I don't know what I'd do if I was muggleborn. He's so big. I mean even Kenzie is small enough to fit in a small house. Prongs will be huge when he finishes growing."

Hermione sat down and Thoth took his orange to his pet bed under her desk. "You said in the mirror that you wanted to tell me something?"

Harley blushed. "Cedric kissed me."

Hermione swooned. "Oh my god! You're so lucky! Tell me everything!"

"Well," she sighed, "Dumbledore ambushed me and Cedric came to my rescue. He kissed me under the mistletoe. And I kissed him back." Harley frowned. "I dunno Hermione but I think I like him. I was adamant that I wouldn't but now-I think I do."

"That's so romantic," Hermione giggled. "Think about it-we're in our important teenage years and we're starting to develop into women. There's no way any boys in our year will be as mature as Cedric Diggory. Susan Bones told me that lots of girls fawn over him but in the last year he's stopped taking any notice of the girls. It's made them jealous. They think Cedric has a girlfriend and are on the warpath to find out who it is. Cho Chang is leading the charge. She's had a major crush on Cedric for years according to Lisa."

Harley groaned. "Well isn't that wizard? First I beat her out for Ravenclaw seeker but give her the position because I don't want it and now the guy she's got a crush on wants to date me? Man she will not make life easy for me when she finds out. She already gives Luna Lovegood a hard time-Padma caught her and her little friends stealing Luna's shoes. She tipped off Flitwick but the shoes suddenly appeared."

Hermione sighed. "Popular girls drive me crazy."

Harley nodded. She was never in the popular group at school, instead she preferred to hang out with the boys playing soccer and refereeing rugby for them. She liked to play in the mud and get dirty with the rest of them instead of talk about dolls. Going into high school would have been a nightmare for her but Hogwarts-popular bullies could use magic, she thought as it suddenly dawned on her.

"You've got that look on your face," Hermione pointed out. "You know-the I have an idea look."

Harley took her necklace off that she got from Draco last Christmas. "I was thinking about bullies that can use magic…we should go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and see about getting shield spells that would prevent underhandedness."

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "I had that same idea. I saw something about shield charms in _Witch Weekly_ -hey did you know that Sirius Black will be taking the position of teaching assistant to Lockhart?"

Harley nodded. "Yes. I told him he could. He asked me if he could. To be perfectly honest, Sirius is a cool guy when he's not around Dumbledore…I wanted to talk to you about something else by the way. We can work on the spells later-but what I wanted to run by you was how do you think my mum would take me wanting to have my own room at Sirius' place?"

The witch opened her mouth to answer but a knock on the door cut her off. "Yes?"

Her mum stuck her head in the door. "Hermione-Mr and Mrs Hawke are here for afternoon tea. They've brought the twins with them."

Hermione huffed. "Mum!" she frowned.

"Play nice, Hermione," Emma warned her daughter. "Leave Thoth and Prongs in here and lock the door."

"Who are the twins?" Harley asked as Emma left to go back to the sitting room.

"The twins teased me at school," Hermione huffed. "Mum invited them-she thinks that I should make friends with everyone and that way they'll get to know how nice a person I am."

"You are a nice person," she replied. "My mum said that sometimes people just want to make things hard for you cause they don't like you. It doesn't matter if you try or not." Harley put her arm around her friend and the two went to the sitting room.

"Who's that?" one of the adults asked, pointing to Harley as the girls sat down.

"Harleen Potter," Emma answered. "She's Hermione's friend from school. Harley, this is Darleen and Matthew Hawke. Their twins Rebecca and Samantha went to school with Hermione."

"So how do you know Hermione?" one of the twins scowled.

"Dorm mates," Harley smiled. "We're practically sisters." She helped herself to some cake and got an extra bit for Hermione.

"So it's just the two of you?" the other twin asked.

"No we have a group," Harley shrugged. "There's six of us. We're going to the fair tomorrow, perhaps you would like to join us? You can meet the rest of our group. We all absolutely adore Hermione. She's a golden treasure." Harley smirked at the two who glared at Hermione.

"We have plans tomorrow," Mrs Hawke told her. "But it was very kind of you to invite the girls to go with you. Perhaps another day?"

Harley put on her best fake frown. "Yes, perhaps another day." She turned to Hermione, "come on, we've had afternoon tea, we have that chemistry essay to finish or Professor Snape will have our heads. Excuse us." She grabbed Hermione's hand and they left to work on their potions essay.

"Prats," Hermione muttered under her breath.

Harley giggled as the two girls returned to Hermione's room where Thoth and Prongs were glaring at each other, the room trashed. Neither girls had any idea how none of them had heard the fighting downstairs.

"We'd better clean this up before mum kicks my butt," Hermione sighed. "This is going to take forever without magic.

Harley poked her best friend in the arm. "We could try wandless?" she suggested. "It'll be fun."

"More fun than Snape's essay?" Hermione teased.

"Well-not that fun," Harley laughed.

The two girls giggled and held their hands up for their first try at wandless magic. But all in all, it was just some good fun.


	42. Second Year Part XVII

**++++++ So it was pointed out that my last chapter ended abruptly - and it did. I am so sorry. I fixed it. Stupid computer. It's old age unfortunately.**

 **Reviews:**

 **\- Lady Laran: Thank you! I'm not a fan of any FanFic where anyone pursues anyone aggressively and forces them into a relationship. I don't give a flying Threstral if you're soul mates or whatever-forced doesn't fly!**

 **\- BizzareBard: Glad you liked it.**

 **\- morgana12: I have the same problem. I just get so in the zone I forget to review where I should.**

 **\- Shayde F Revelle: You were right it did end abruptly. I fixed it. My computer is showing it's age.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows. Love you all!**

 **Anyway I need your help with an animagus form for Cedric. I had the cutest thought of Cedric and Harley running through the Forbidden Forest on moonlit nights in their animal forms. I'm thinking that their animagus form also needs to reflect their patronus animals as well.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Forty-Two**

The Christmas vacation didn't do wonders for the rumours to dispel. The whole school still thought that Harley was the one petrifying the students. On the train the girl was completely ignored by anyone that wasn't in her circle of friends.

Deciding that she needed some fresh air, Harley ducked out of the compartment with Prongs only to run into Ron Weasley. He must have been sick over the Christmas holidays because he was pale-even his hair was pale and greasy. "Ron are you alright?" Harley frowned, grabbing him as he swayed in the spot.

Ron stared at her. "I'm-I'm okay." He was clutching his book satchel for dear life.

Harley looked around and directed Ron to sit down. "Were you sick over the holidays?" she asked him.

Ron frowned. "No-No I wasn't. I-I've a headache."

"Do you need a potion?" she inquired. "I've got some in my potions kit."

Ron shook his head and stood up to walk off.

"What's that look on your face for?" Cedric asked her. He was leaning against one of the compartment walls watching the exchange between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"He looks sick," Harley frowned. She stood up and leant against the window, looking out the window at the Scottish countryside as it passed by.

Cedric came up beside her, he was already wearing his robes. "Everyone's talking about you still. Some of the older kids are taking bets on who will be petrified next."

"You know you're not funny, Diggory," Harley snapped, seeing the smirk on his face. She softened into a smile and sighed. Sometimes she wished that she wasn't the Girl Who Lived. It would be so much easier to just be a normal student as much as normal is at Hogwarts. "Cedric you know in the summer how you said that you'd ask me out?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"Can you ask me now?" she asked, blushing.

Cedric grinned from ear-to-ear. "Harley would you go out with me?" he questioned.

Harley nodded. "Yes!"

The two of them stood there in the corridor just as Sirius came around looking for his goddaughter. The moment he saw the two grip each other's hands he couldn't help but yell. "Hey! What the bloody hell is going on?" he snapped.

"Sirius!" Harley groaned.

Sirius pulled the two students apart with a shake of his head. "No funny business. Your father would blow his top."

"My father is dead," Harley snapped. "You talk to a portrait infused with some of mum and dad's magic. They're not real! If I decide I'm old enough to have a boyfriend then you don't get a say in it! Prongs, stay." She grabbed Cedric's hand and the two of them marched off down the corridor with Prongs keeping guard so Sirius couldn't follow them.

The two of them found an empty compartment at the back of the train and after Harley cast a silencing charm, they sat down with Harley curled up against the Hufflepufff. "Why do you like me?" she inquired.

Cedric shrugged. "Your smile."

"My smile?" she repeated.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You barged into the compartment with a grin on your face and settled right in with a bunch of older students. You can make friends with everyone. Fred and George adore you. You're friends with a Malfoy-a famous dark bloodline. You defend anyone with such passion and even though you and Ron Weasley have a mutual dislike of each other-you still sit down with him when he's sick."

Harley rolled her eyes. "That's not special. It's just who I am. My mum raised me to be like that. Always help no matter who it is. I'm sure you'll find some kind of reason to dislike me in the future."

Cedric looked down at her and suddenly started laughing. "When did you get ears?"

Harley shrieked when she touched the top of her head. "Bloody hell! I wish that would stop happening." Lately when she was angry, stressed out or feeling content she would sprout doe ears. She covered her ears with her hands and slumped back into the seat. "Gah! I wish dad had warned me about this!"

"That you'll sprout ears?" Cedric questioned.

She sighed. "I'm gonna tell you something and you can't say anything to anyone! Me, Dudley, Hermione, Draco, Neville and Pansy are animagus. Dad taught us how and we're trying to show Ginny how as well. My form is a doe."

Cedric poked her ears and laughed. "That is really cool. So if your dad is teaching you-is he one as well? I heard it was really hard."

"It was easy," Harley shrugged. "Once you have the animal than it's the hard part. My dad said changing like a finger is easier and best to start on. Wanna try?"

He shrugged. "Sure-can't hurt right?"

Harley and Cedric sat down on the compartment floor and held each other's hand. "Breath into seven," Harley told him, "breath out at seven. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven." Soon enough, Cedric and Harley had fallen into a relaxing pattern of breathing in and out.

"Imagine yourselves at Hogwarts," Harley spoke, repeating what her father had said to her last summer. "Imagine that you're heading to potions or charms or defence but you can't quite find the doors you're looking for. The rooms aren't where they're supposed to be. Find the door that leads to the classroom."

Cedric was quiet.

Harley liked meditating. It relaxed her. She didn't know much about magical cores or anything but when she meditated, it always relaxed her inside as well as her mind. In her mind her doe was running free through the forest, her reddish-brown, rusty coloured coat was shining in the moonlight as she ran through the bushes.

Beside her was the silvery wolf that she knew to be Draco. The big brown bear chasing after them was Dudley and the golden fox perched in the bushes beside a chattering otter was Pansy and Neville. Above them flew Hermione in the form of a wise grey owl. Technically this had never happened yet but she loved imagining it in her mind. The day that all of them successfully completed their forms would be the day that this thought could become a reality.

Harley opened her eyes to see Cedric sitting in front of her grinning. The window showed that the train had come to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. "Did you get it?" she asked him.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Cedric grinned. He stood up and stretched. "Meet you inside." He kissed her head and left a mildly annoyed Harley sitting there wondering what the hell his animagus form was.


	43. Second Year Part XVIII

**++++++ Sorry I've been absent. I got distracted.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Forty-Three**

It was official, the Musketeers were social pariahs at Hogwarts and anyone that associated with them were snubbed. All because of stupid student rumours. Harley knew she wasn't the one to be attacking the students and so did her friends. She could handle the student glares and the rumours but what really hurt the girl was when Cho Change and her little gang of friends found out she was dating Cedric.

Harley and Hermione were outside with Prongs and Thoth, the animals wearing their Ravenclaw snow gear, watching the two running around and doing their homework when four figures blocked their light. Hermione looked up and sighed when she saw Cho standing there. She poked her best friend with her finger to catch her attention despite the fact she was absorbed in a potions essay. "We've a visitor," Hermione told the girl.

Harley glanced up. "What is it, Cho? I'm busy."

"Are you dating Cedric Diggory?" she demanded to know.

"So what if I am?" she asked. "I really don't see how it's any of your business, Cho."

"You drugged him with a love potion, didn't you?" she sneered.

Harley sighed and sent a drying spell to her essay and rolled it up. "No-I didn't slip him a love potion. Honestly I'm surprised that you haven't done it yourself-though you'd have to buy it because I hear your potion skills are as crap as Weasley's."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek but still managed to smile.

Cho drew her wand making Harley roll her eyes. "I challenge you to a duel, Harley."

"No," the girl answered.

Cho smirked. "Why? Cause you're scared? You can only attack people behind their backs? You're a coward and a liar."

Prongs growled at the witch. He came up beside his bonded mate and growled as she stood up. Harley flexed her wrist a little, grabbing the tip of her wand that was hidden up her sleeve. She stared at Cho and suddenly coughed. " _Steleus_."

Cho was suddenly overcome with sneezing fit.

" _Titilando,_ " she coughed again.

Cho collapsed on the ground sneezing and giggling at the same time.

Harley grabbed her stuff. "Come on, Mione," she frowned.

"It'll wear off in a couple of minutes," Hermione told the girls as she gathered her stuff. "Just leave us alone." Thoth hissed at the girls before scrambled up Hermione's shoulder, shaking his little fist at them.

Inside the castle, Hermione found Harley talking with Percy Weasley about potions-shock horror. She thought it was odd but remembered yesterday that Harley had told them that the sixth year's potions students were having extra classes with Snape on a weekend and Harley wanted to attend. Seeing that her friend was deep in discussion with the prefect, alone, Hermione returned to their private study room where their group, minus Pansy, was already there doing their homework.

"Those girls are certifiable!" Hermione snapped.

"What girls?" Ginny asked, her head stuck in her Charms textbook.

"Cho Chang and her little gang!" she answered. "It got out that Harley and Cedric are dating so she felt the need to challenge Harley to a duel. Harley hexed her pretending to sneeze."

Neville chuckled. "Where is she?"

"Talking with Percy over extra potions classes," Hermione confessed. "At least if another attack happens she has an alibi." She slumped down on the floor. "We need to figure out what is attacking the students."

"Can we not talk about that again?" Draco groaned. "It's all we talk about! Let's talk about how Ron ran out of transfiguration today screaming cause the spiders are evacuating the school."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but the door to their room opened up, Pansy was standing their panting. "You guys have to hurry! They're arresting the groundskeeper for attacking the students! The ministry is here!"

The group of pre-teens scrambled to their feet and ran out of the study, following the crowd of students who wanted to see the drama. Some of the teachers were there to control the students and Dumbledore was trying to reason with a familiar wizard in loud, yellow dress robes.

Draco frowned. "Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic-must be looking for some good press. Merlin! Father is here!"

"Shh!" Pansy snapped, hitting him on the back of the dead.

"Don't make me take points, Miss Parkinson," Sirius whispered behind them.

"Bad business, Hagrid," Fudge told the giant. "Very bad business. Had to come-three attacks on muggleborns. Things have gone far enough. The Ministry's got to act."

"Oh, but I never-you know I never, Professor!" Hagrid fumbled.

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," Dumbledore assured the minister. "He didn't do this before and he hasn't done it again."

Fudge frowned. "Albus look, Hagrid's record is against him. I've got to take him."

"Take me?" Hagrid gasped. "Take me where? Not Azkaban Prison?"

The children shivered at the mention of the wizarding prison. Behind Hermione, she could feel Sirius tense up at the mention of that hellhole.

"I'm afraid we have no choice, Hagrid," Fudge told him. "And-ah Albus, Lucius has something for you which is why we asked you here as well."

The wizard frowned. "Well, what exactly is it that you want with me?"

Lucius cleared his throat. "The other governors and I have decided it's time for you to step aside. This is an order of suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you've rather lost your touch. Well, what, with all these attacks, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. I can only imagine what an awful loss that would be to the school."

Hagrid gasped. "Yeh can' take Professor Dumbledore away. Take him away, an' the muggleborns won' stand a chance! You mark my words, there'll be killin's next!

Lucius frowned. "You think so? Mr Hagrid…one might mistake that for a threat against a ministry official."

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," Dumbledore asked the giant. "If the governors desire my removal, I will, of course, step aside. However, you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

"Admirable sentiments," Lucius smirked. "Shall we? Fudge!"

"Come, Hagrid..." Fudge coughed. "Well?" he asked when the giant stopped after spotting Hermione.

"Ahem! If, uh, if anybody was looking for some stuff, then all they'd have to do would be to follow the spiders. Yup! That would lead them right! That's all I have to say. Oh, and someone'll need to feed Fang while I'm away."

Hermione frowned as she thought about what Hagrid had said about the spiders as well as Draco's teasing at Ron and the spiders. Her eyes lit up. "I have to go to the library!" she gasped, running off.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Typical Ravenclaw."

* * *

At dinner time, Harley, Draco, Dudley, Pansy and Neville were sitting at the Slytherin table eating dinner and waiting for Hermione.

Draco and Neville were having a little mini duel with their forks whilst Pansy was laying with Harley's hair.

Professors Flitwick, Snape and McGonagall suddenly rushed into the great hall and came straight to the end of the table where the group was sitting. "You five can you please come with me?" McGonagall asked.

The group scrambled up and followed the acting headmistress to the hospital wing.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Harley asked.

She frowned. "I warn you all, this could be a wee bit of a shock." She pulled apart a curtain to reveal a petrified Hermione and Thoth lying on a bed with the rest of the petrified victims.

"Hermione!" they all gasped.

"She was found near the library," McGonagall informed them, "along with this." She handed Harley a piece of torn paper with a picture of a basilisk on it. "Does this mean anything to either of you?"

They shook their head.

"Are you happy?" Harley shouted. "My best friend has been attacked! Do you still think I did it?" She was on the verge of tears but so angry at the same time. "I didn't do it! I would never hurt Hermione!" she yelled. Harley pocketed the paper and ran out the door to find Cedric.


	44. Second Year Part XIX

**++++++ So I've changed a few things in this chapter as apposed to the book/movie.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Forty-Four**

Harley and Cedric were sitting alone on the steps leading up to Astronomy Tower after Hermione was attacked. Cedric had taken the bit of paper from Harley and was reading over it whilst his girlfriend sat there fiddling with her potions notebook-a habit he was learning that she did when she was nervous.

"Have you read it?" he asked her.

Harley shook her head. "No. Professor McGonagall said that she found it in Hermione's hand. I only looked at the picture. What does it say?"

" _Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the basilisk,_ " Cedric read. " _Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it._ "

"Mione's not dead, Cedric," Harley objected, "neither are the other students, or Mrs Norris or Justin…he must have seen the snake through Nearly Headless Nick!" she gasped. "Colin saw it through his camera, Mrs Norris in the puddle of water on the floor when we found her."

"A bloody great big giant snake and someone would have seen it," Draco cut in. Harley looked up to see Draco coming up the stairs. "Use that head of yours Potter-how do you think it's getting around the castle and no one can see it but you can hear it?"

Harley shrugged. "Inside the walls? The plumbing maybe?"

Cedric frowned. "I remember my grandmother told me a story when I was little about a girl who died at Hogwarts about fifty years ago. She died in a bathroom."

Draco groaned. "Really? You don't mean Moaning Myrtle? Couldn't it have been someone more pleasant? Like the Bloody Baron? I'd talk to him any day."

" _ALL STUDENTS ARE TO RETURN TO THEIR HOUSE DORMITORIES AT ONCE. ALL TEACHERS TO THE SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR IMMEDIATELY._ " Professor McGonagall's voice rang all throughout the castle, cutting through any and all student activity.

"Do you think there has been another attack?" Draco asked.

" _ALL STUDENTS ARE TO RETURN TO THEIR HOUSE DORMITORIES AT ONCE. ALL TEACHERS TO THE SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR IMMEDIATELY._ "

Harley and Cedric stood up to walk back with Cedric. Prongs followed skulking behind the group of three. Once Cedric found a group of Hufflepuff students, he squeezed Harley's hand tightly and left her with Draco.

"DRACO! HARLEY!" Pansy yelled, running up the corridor with Ginny and Dudley.

"What's wrong?" Harley and Draco asked.

"A student's been taken," Pansy gasped as she tried to catch her breath. "We found the message written on the wall in blood!"

"Who?" they questioned.

"Ron!" Ginny cried. "He's missing! I know he's been an idiotic moron but he's my brother!"

"I suggest you children return to your dormitories as instructed," Sirius spoke, coming up behind them. "Pansy, Draco, escort Miss Weasley to the Headmistress's office-her parents are coming. I will take Harley back to the Ravenclaw common room."

"Sirius!" Harley objected as her friends were sent away. "We need to go talk with Moaning Myrtle. Now!"

"Why?" he inquired.

"Because it's a basilisk!" she answered. "What's attacking the students! The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets has to be where she died!"

"That's a big assumption, Progslet," Sirius replied honestly. "What makes you think that you can solve this problem?"

"Because the teachers didn't solve it fifty years ago!" Harley answered angrily. "I don't like Ron Weasley as much as the next person but he doesn't deserve to die like that! You know-no one believed us about Quirrell last year and look how that turned out."

Sirius sighed. "You may look like Lily but you're your father's daughter alright." He drew his wand, "lead the way I suppose."

* * *

Sirius and Harley walked through the empty corridors simply as teacher and student if anyone caught them. They approached the toilets and Harley walked straight in, Sirius looking around to see if anyone had followed them before he waltzed inside.

"Who's there? Oh! Hello Harley!" Out of one of the toilet stalls came the ghost of Moaning Myrtle. "What do you want?" she questioned.

"We want to know how you died," Sirius asked, giving his goddaughter the benefit of the doubt before he sent her back to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Oh!" the ghost pouted. "It was dreadful. It happened right here in the very cubicle. I'd hidden because Oliver Hornby was teasing me about my glasses, I was crying and the I heard somebody come in."

"Who was it, Myrtle?" Harley inquired.

"I don't know!" she cried. "I was distraught! But they said something funny, a kind of made up language. And I realized it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and…I died."

"Just like that?" Sirius asked.

"I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes," Myrtle confessed. "Over there by that sink."

Sirius motioned for Harley to stay still and he went to inspect the sink where Myrtle was pointing. He looked around for a while before he froze. "Okay, Harley. I think you might have something. Look."

Harley went over to the sink and found what Sirius had found, a snake engraved on the tap. "The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets?" she frowned.

"Say something in Parseltounge," Sirius replied, elbowing her.

Harley glared at him. "I can't just turn it on, Black!" she snapped. Harley took a moment to tie her hair back out of her face making her scar just visible enough for Sirius to notice, she stuck her wand through the bun like she had seen Luna do on more than one occasion. She leant in and stared at the snake on the tap before commanding it to open.

Sirius looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Wow," he mouthed as the sink suddenly began to move. It slowly but surely sank right out of sight leaving a large pipe exposed, wide enough for a man to slide into. Definitely big enough for a wayward student. He sighed. "Well I guess just like your mother, you were right."

"I'm always right," Harley shrugged in the exact same tone her mother had.

"Indeed you are Miss Potter!" grinned Professor Lockhart as he waltzed into the bathroom. "I thought I'd follow you and see where you were going! And here you are! My chance to catch the criminals in the act and save the day!"

"See here, Lockhart!" Sirius snapped, holding his wand out in front of him.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Lockhart shouted. Sirius was thrown across the room and his wand flung from his hands and straight into Lockhart's hand. Harley moved to get her wand but the wizard pointed the two wands at Harley. "Sorry Miss Potter but I confess I was forced to defend myself from your attack. I am really very good at memory charms you see."

Harley swore at him.

Lockhart pointed one of the wands at Sirius. "And you-you tried to kill me."

"I will if you harm a hair on her head!" Sirius roared. His form shook and suddenly where the wizard once was stood a gigantic black grim ready to attack.

Harley was impressed at the size of the dog.

Lockhart shouted off a spell Harley didn't recognise and it hit Sirius in the chest. The dog whimpered as it hit the wall. He turned to Harley. " _Obliviate!_ " he shouted.

Harley closed her eyes and practically willed her entire body to change. She felt the spell fly overhead and looked up. She was smaller than usual. _I changed!_ She yelled in her head when she saw her reflection in a puddle of water. Her doe form was small but she had a rusty red coat with a white patch of fur on her head in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Prongs leapt at Lockhart from behind, knocking him down and straight into the darkness of the pipe.

Sirius came up beside the doe form of his goddaughter and her familiar. He sniggered before Harley lost her shape and turned back into a witch-thankfully fully clothed. She stumbled and a changed Sirius caught her before she fell on her arse. "That was brilliant, Prongslet! I'm so proud of you!"

"You do realize that we have to go get both of them?" Harley asked him. "Lockhart and Weasley?"

"You going first?" he asked her.

"Age before beauty?" Harley suggested.

Sirius grabbed her hand. "Merlin help me your mother will rip me a new one if I get you killed. Together?"

The two of them looked into the darkness and jumped.


	45. Second Year Part XX

**++++++ I know it's a little late but Merry Christmas guys.**

 **So I was just taking a look at the properties section of this page and I was blown away!**

 **Reviews: 286**

 **Favs: 471**

 **Followers: 693**

 **Communities: 18**

 **Views: 133, 722**

 **Guys I so freaking overjoyed at this.**

 **When I started this I never expected it to gain as much gumption as it has.**

 **It's amazing and it's all thanks to you.**

 **So, thank you.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Forty-Five**

Harley was pretty sure the whole way down she screamed, deafening Sirius permanently. With her godfather gracious enough to cushion her fall, Harley picked herself up and brushed her robes off. "This place is a mess," she noted.

"Remind me to leave a note for the house elves criticizing their poor housekeeping skills," Sirius deadpanned.

Harley looked at him and blinked. "Now that you've got that out of your system, remember that if anything moves, close your eyes. I'd hate to be haunted by you for the rest of my life. Imagine trying to spend some time with Cedric."

"Yes you and I need to talk about that," Sirius informed her as they two walked down the corridor, the light from Sirius's wand the only thing illuminating in the darkness. The sound of incessant muttering met their ears as they came across Lockhart cowering against the wall holding his broken wand out to try and protect him. "Oh look-a coward. What are you doing Lockhart?"

"I saw it!" he gasped. "In the darkness! A great, giant shape!"

Sirius froze. He closed his eyes and held out his wand. After a few moments, he opened his eyes, the shape in the darkness wasn't moving. "Its snakeskin," he mused. "Bloody hell it must be at least sixty-feet long. If this is what we're fighting Prongslet perhaps we should head back to the castle and get some help."

"We have to find Ron!" Harley objected. She pointed her wand at Lockhart, " _Stupefy!_ " she muttered, knocking the useless wizard out. "Prongs, take this useless sod back up to the girls bathroom." Her familiar bent his head and grabbed the wizard's foot and started dragging him away allowing Harley and Sirius to move on.

"You know I'm pretty sure your father would kill me for letting you do this," Sirius noted.

"Good thing he's dead," Harley replied. The two lit the way up with their wands, both girl and man walking along until they came to large chamber, well-lit up- "Ron!" Harley gasped. She stuck her wand in her hair bun and ran over to the boy. "Oh, Ron, please wake up! Please wake up! Your sister would kill me if I didn't bring you back."

"Harley," Sirius whispered. "Harley!"

Harley looked up to see a striking boy standing there. She paused, not remembering ever seeing this Slytherin boy before. He was thin and rather tall, somewhat handsome with his jet black hair and dark eyes. "Who are you?"

"He won't wake," he replied.

"What do you mean 'he won't wake?" Harley asked. "Who are you?"

"He's still alive," he replied. "But only just."

"The girl asked you a question," Sirius growled. "Who are you?"

"Why is he cold?" Harley demanded to know. She checked him for pulse just like she had been taught back in school and by Petunia, it was faint, barely even there. "Sirius, get him to help you bring Ron back down the hall before the basilisk comes."

Sirius was holding his wand at the boy with a determined look on his face. "I think the teachers had it all backwards, it's you isn't it? You're the one controlling the basilisk."

He grinned and a shiver ran down the back of Harley's spine. She'd seen it before. "It won't come until it's called."

"He's got Ron's wand!" Harley exclaimed.

"Well he won't be needing it," he grinned. "Forgive me, I have been somewhat lax in my introductions. My name is Tom. Tom Riddle."

Harley rolled Ron on his side, noticing the same book he had been holding that day on the train underneath his body. "We need to get him out of here, Sirius help me."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Tom told her. "You see, as poor Ronald grows weaker, I grow stronger. It was Ronald Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"He wouldn't!" Harley hissed. "He couldn't!"

"It was your friend Ronald who set the basilisk on the Mudbloods and Filch's cat, Ronald who wrote the threatening messages on the walls."

"Why?" Sirius demanded to know.

"Because I told him to!" Tom hissed. "You'll find that I can be very persuasive. Not that he knew what he was doing. He was, shall we say, in a kind off trance. Still, the power of the diary began to scare him," he smirked as Harley looked down at the book she was now in possession of. "He wanted to throw it away."

"You were the one that opened the chamber all those years ago, weren't you?" Sirius asked him. "Killed Myrtle? And framed Hagrid, which is why he got expelled and his wand broken."

Tom smirked. "Yes. It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent. Afterwards he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the chamber again while I was still at school, so I decided to leave behind a diary preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work. Be so kind as to give me that diary, Harleen."

"How do you know who I am?" Harley demanded to know.

Tom chuckled. "Poor, clueless git. _Tom, I don't understand why she's friends with that snake? She should be in Gryffindor with me and be my friend. She's so pretty and smart_."

"Oh wow he is a clueless git," Sirius muttered.

Harley shot her godfather a glare that shut him up immediately. "Whatever you've done, Sprout's mandrakes will be ready and everyone you've petrified will be all right again! Including Hermione!"

He laughed. "Killing mudblood's doesn't matter anymore. When Ronald told me about you, I had to know more. How is it that a baby, with no extraordinary magical talent, was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Do I look like I know?" Harley scowled. "But what do you care? Voldemort was before your time anyway."

Tom chuckled again, raising Ron's wand, he scribbled his name into the air.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.

With the flick of his wand, the letters rearranged themselves in different order.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"Well son of a bitch," Sirius muttered, standing straighter and holding a defensive stance. He edged his way over to Harley, eager to protect his goddaughter. "You're the Heir of Slytherin. Voldemort? Can you even bloody shave yet you little shit?"

Tom shot of a spell at Sirius but he deflected it. "You will not insult me like that! You are not worthy of the air I breath!"

"Well you are a little shit, aren't you?" Sirius asked him.

Tom hissed at him. "You will all die down here and I will be whole again!" He hissed in parseltoungue with a smirk on his face. "Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harleen Potter and her servant."

"Godfather, actually," Sirius corrected him.

Harley drew her wand out of her hair bun and stood beside Sirius. "You have a mouth on you, don't you?"

"Funny," he noted, "your mother said the same thing. At least we both die together."

"Not today," Harley warned him. At the end of the vast room, the mouth of the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin began to open wide. Once the hole was big enough, something started slithering out. "Watch the shadows on the floor," she whispered. "RUN!"

Sirius ran one way whilst Harley ran the other. Now it was merely just a question of who would the snake kill first.


	46. Second Year Part XXI

**++++++ Have another chapter. I'm in a Harry Potter mood as apposed to an Arrowverse mood which I've been in of late.**

 **So reviews:**

 **-Shayde F Revelle: I laughed for a good solid ten minutes at that. I imagine it would be something Sirius would say to a teenage Voldemort.**

 **-HunterofArtemisDaughterofHades: You know I've never come across any kind of Fem!Harry/Cedric fic-if anyone can recommend any for both myself and this lovely lady, please do so.**

 **-rae horton: you know it honestly didn't occur to me about the schedules. Thank you for pointing it out. I will adjust accordingly for the third year.**

 **-Captain Luna: Thank you for that! It's brilliant! I have the perfect idea for that. And I did struggle with what to give Draco considering most would honestly expect or give him a snake. That's why I've held off on giving him a familiar since I didn't know what to give him.**

 **-ILoveGeorgeEads: Thanks!**

 **-Blue Luver5000: Big thanks!**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Forty-Six**

Harley ran to the left whilst Sirius ran to the right.

The wizard flattened himself up against the wall, thinking of ways to try and take out the snakes eyes. They were the only obstacle to how they would fight a sixty-foot snake on even ground. He tried flicking through his various memories until he remembered the day Snape attacked James in retaliation for one of their many, many pranks. Merlin he could remember all the blood. Remus had told him about it, he tried to remember the Latin behind it then grinned. "Harley?" he called out.

"I'm okay!" his goddaughter yelled at him. "We need to take out the eyes."

"Way ahead of you, Prongslet," Sirius replied. He came out from behind the wall, one hand over his eyes and the other hand aiming his wand, praying to Merlin that it worked. He licked his lips. " _Sectumsempra!_ " Sirius shouted, hoping the wording was right. He'd have to either haunt Snape or thank him later.

The basilisk shrieked. Sirius opened his eyes to see that the basilisk was missing one of its eyes, a thick black sludge pouring from its missing eye. "Bless you Snape!" he laughed. His smile quickly turned into a frown when the basilisk shot at him like an arrow.

"What have you done to my basilisk!" Tom demanded to know. "Not that it matters! It can still here you!"

Sirius shot off a series of non-verbal spells, sending scattering explosions across the chamber, distracting the beast.

"Remarkable isn't it?" Tom spoke as the basilisk searched for the witch and wizard. "The damage a silly little book can do? Especially in the hands of a silly, little boy with a teenage crush. You'll be with your mudblood mother soon, Potter."

Harley looked down at the book in her hands. Tom Riddle would have been smart enough to make this nearly indestructible, putting her Ravenclaw brains to the test, she tried to remember what her books said about basilisk venom. "Oh I have an idea," she grinned. The girl stepped out from behind the pillar she was hiding behind just as the basilisk lunged at her. Harley screamed as she saw the shadow on the floor lunged at her. Needing a little bit more preparation she threw her arm out and felt the ground shake beneath her. When she looked up she could see a bright green shield out in front of her and the basilisk halfway across the chamber.

"Holy Merlin!" Sirius gasped. "How the bloody hell did she do that?"

"NO!" Tom screamed. He held out Ron's wand but Sirius sent some kind of spell at the shade, one Harley had never heard before. The wand shot out of his hand and Harley managed to pick it up, shoving it in the back of her skirt. Tom hissed. The basilisk slithered across the floor, searching out its master's targets.

" _Sectumsempra!_ " Sirius shouted a second time. The cruse hit the basilisk in the face, destroying its other eye. Black knew he owed Snap big time for inadvertently helping them. The wizard would go out on a limb for Harley but helping Sirius he would never do. He silently wondered if he could do anything to apologise to the wizard.

Harley managed to scramble over to Sirius, the two of them hiding behind two pillars, side-by-side. "I have an idea," she whispered, holding the diary. "We get the basilisk to stab the diary with its tooth. Basilisk venom can destroy anything."

"Oh yeah that's super easy!" Sirius replied, giving her the thumbs up. "Whilst you do that, I'll go get this ant with the killing curse."

Harley rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

"Will you stop with your incessant chatting!" Tom hissed. "FIND THEM!" he roared.

"Will you adult for one second and come up with an idea on how to destroy the basilisk?" Harley whisper hissed.

"Will I-" Sirius started saying but was cut off as the basilisk came around the side of the pillar, rearing it eyeless head. "The book!" he yelled. Harley tossed him the diary and as the basilisk struck, Sirius held it up, one tooth as long as a dagger, pierced through the heart of the book.

"NO!" Tom shrieked. The shade of Tom Riddle suddenly disappeared as his spirit was purged from the diary.

The basilisk pulled back, hissing.

Harley ran over to Ron, casting a shield over her and the Gryffindor student as Sirius cast the same curse he had used to remove the serpents eyes several time, quickly removing its head. She'd never heard of that curse before.

When the serpent's body thudded to the ground, Harley removed the shield charm, getting to her feet.

"Bloody good job, Prongslet," Sirius huffed. "Your parents are so going to kill me." He came over to pick Ron up, trying to think of how they would get out of the chamber.

Harley knelt down by the basilisk's head, removing her shrunk potions kit from her robes. She taped it with her wand, unshrinking the black case that had her initials in the wood.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Sirius practically shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Basilisk venom is an incredibly rare potions ingredient," Harley objected as she put some in a vial. "So is the scales, the eyes, the organs…"

"You have been spending far too much time with Snape," he frowned, holding an unconscious Ron like a sack of potatoes.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Harley snorted.

 **-XXX-**

A number of teachers were waiting in the girl's bathroom when Harley, Sirius and an unconscious Ron eventually made it to the surface. Snape helped the grinning girl to feet with a confused look on his face. "Professor you'll never guess what!" Harley grinned. She dug around in her pocket and held up the vial full of basilisk venom she'd collected. "There's a dead basilisk down there!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, Prongslet," he grumbled, dropping Ron on the floor. "Escapes death by the skin of her teeth and she gets all giddy over the dead snake that tried to kill us both."

"Miss Potter," McGonagall frowned, "you should calm yourself, you need to come to the hospital wing immediately."

"But the snake!" Harley objected. "Potions ingredients! I want to help harvest the snake."

"Perhaps in the summer holidays," Snape suggested. "In the meantime, you will do well to do as Professor McGonagall asks and let the teacher's escort you to the hospital wing."

Sirius glanced at Snape and nodded his thanks to the professor. Professor Flitwick escorted Harley and Prongs from the room, a floating Ron following them. "Where is Lockhart?" he asked.

"Hospital wing," McGonagall answered. "Excellent stunner, Mr Black."

Sirius Black ran his hands through his hair with a groan. "It wasn't me. It was Harley. Bloody hell you should have seen it. The basilisk had her. It lunged at her, would have eaten her but she-I dunno-summoned some kind of shield. The bloody serpent hit it like a bird hits glass. Wandless magic. Bloody wandless magic at twelve."

"Such a thing is not possible," Snape noted.

"It explains a bloody lot," Sirius told him. "Why Albus wanted her as a Gryffindor. To live with me. With that kind of power-it's only going to get bigger as she grows. Those six students, all of them I see strange things from all of them."

"We can discuss the children at a later date," McGonagall frowned. "Right now we need to get Hagrid and Albus back."


	47. Second Year Part XXII

**++++++ This is pretty small but it's sweet so yeah.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Forty-Seven**

Madam Pomfrey released Harley from the hospital wing the next morning.

By that point, rumour had spread across the school of the fight in the Chamber of Secrets to Save Ronald Weasley from the basilisk. None of the Musketeers were sure how it had escaped the teacher's common room but it had and now Sirius was a legend amongst students, taking over defence classes after Lockhart's frauds were discovered.

Some of the student body still treated Harley like she had the plague but it wasn't as bad as it had been when they thought she was the one organising the attacks. Hermione and the rest of the petrified students, and ghost, were successfully given the mandrake draught and awoke with no side effects. The Ravenclaw witch and her familiar found her friends in their study, all students having been given the day off from classes.

Harley was showing off her second successful animagus transformation when Hermione and Thoth came in. In her excitement, she lost her shape-thankfully still clothed. "Athena!" she shouted, tackling her best friend to the ground. "You're okay?"

"Horrible taste in my mouth," Hermione laughed, "but I'm okay. Did you figure it out?"

"Of course we did," Draco scoffed, "we'd be idiots if we didn't. Professor Black and Harley took care of Riddle and the snake."

Hermione and Harley got to their feet, getting up to sit on the couch. "Riddle? Who is Riddle?"

"He-who-must-not-be-named," Neville answered. "Ron had a diary that had the spirit of Riddle inside from when he was sixteen. Riddle was making Ron do all those things, the more he wrote in the diary, the weaker he became. Hey I just thought of something-where did Ron get the diary?"

The room fell silent, none of them had even thought about it.

Harley stood up and crossed the room to the secure trunk at the end of the room. She unlocked and opened it to withdraw the diary. She had lied to Sirius and the other teachers, saying that she hadn't seen it after Sirius tricked the basilisk into stabbing it but truthfully she had kept it. "It's not exactly an easily trackable book. It just looks like a plain diary."

"We should ask my father," Draco noted. "If He-who-must-not-be-named had possession of that thing-my father would know about its darkness."

Harley put the diary back inside the trunk, sealing it closed. "I think that's a good idea. Whilst we're here, we need to organise summer plans," she grinned.

"We're off to Sweden," Draco answered. "Mother has some relatives there that want to meet Pandora so father agreed that a summer away from Britain would be a good idea. I'll still ask about the diary though. They're heavily into the dark arts where my mother's family is."

"America," Hermione answered. "Only or a few weeks. It's not very exciting but they're more open there with their ways of magic-their studies."

"Quidditch camp!" Dudley grinned. "Mum signed the papers. You're at home by yourself this summer Harley."

"Thank Merlin," Harley grinned. She sat down on the ground beside Prongs who was chewing on a rather large mouse toy.

"I'm doing a herbology study program here," Neville boasted. "Professor Spout said that she is getting a whole bunch of new plants in and asked some of her best students to come for a few hours every day and help her with the plants. You should see some of them!" he grinned, shoving the book on Pansy's face.

Pansy pushed the book away. "No thank you, Neville. My father has business associates coming from Ireland. I have to play the proper, little hostess and it sucks."

Harley frowned. "Well you guys all suck." She glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Oh I'm late!"

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"Fishing for a kiss," Draco snorted.

Harley punched him in the arm. As she ran out, she grabbed her cloak, she was supposed to have met Cedric down by the lake-he wanted to show her something and she was going to be late. She ran down to the lake to find Cedric sitting there on a picnic blanket reading a book. "Sorry I'm late!" she breathed heavily, catching her breath.

Cedric shrugged. "That's okay, red. I figured you were doing something extraordinary."

Harley raised an eyebrow. "Why something extraordinary?"

"Because you're an extraordinary person," he replied.

Harley blushed. "Cedric!"

Cedric stood up and kissed her gently on the head. "I wanted to show you something. It's related to that thing we did on the train." He held up the book he was looking at, turns out he wasn't reading, it was a sketch book. On the paper was a drawing of a jaguar. "I wanted to have a go of this on my own the first time but once I got the grasp of the animal I thought to tell you first," he smiled.

"It's a jaguar," Harley whispered. "Oh Cedric!" She dove at him and the two of them hit the ground laughing. She looked up at the sky grinning, "this is perfect, I love this."

"What are you doing for summer?" Cedric asked her. "I think mum and dad would love to meet you properly since they never got to at the Christmas Party. We're going to Australia for a few weeks in the middle of the holidays but beforehand. I haven't told them that you are my girlfriend yet."

"Bring them over to Potter manor," Harley smiled. "So I wanted to ask and I'm sure you've been told about Cho and her friends."

Cedric rolled his eyes. "I don't know why she does it, I've told her I'm not interested at all. She doesn't seem to get it. Hogwarts is much more interesting place since you and your friends arrived her. Never in a hundred years would I have ever thought I could actively become an animagus, let alone have the magic to do so." He sat up and dug around for something in his pocket, "I made you this in transfiguration yesterday. McGonagall was pretty impressed if I do say so myself," he bragged. "It used to be a goblet."

It was a charm bracelet, pewter in colour. It had a bunch of different charms hanging off it, a doe, a wolf, a fox, a bear, an otter, an owl, a jaguar and an eagle. Harley grinned. "Thanks, Cedric."

"No problem, little red," he grinned.

Harley lay back down on the blanket and stared up at the sky. Things were looking pretty good right now and she loved it.


	48. Second Year Part XXIII

**++++++ So I am totally in the need for some help at the moment.**

 **As you know the plot of the Prisoner of Azkaban is about Sirius Black but I've freed Sirius earlier.**

 **My question to you is-what do you think my plot to the third year should be?**

 **I have a few ideas but I'd like to know what you think.**

 **\- MonsterSlut**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Forty-Eight**

A week before the end of the school year, each Head of House called together their second years to explain what would happen in their third year at Hogwarts. On top of the seven classes that the student were taking, they now had to pick two subjects from a list of five extra electives to learn. Those subjects were Divination, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Study of Ancient Runes. Every second weekend of the month, the third years' students and up were allowed to travel to Hogsmeade for the day, their Heads of House informed them that the permission slip would come via owl with their exam scores and books listing for the next year.

It was that afternoon, as Harley was trying to figure out what subjects would be beneficial for her future career as a potions mistress that Ronald Weasley approached her. The Musketeers, plus Ginny and Luna were sitting outside in the sun, familiars and all discussing their subjects as well as attempting to study for their exams tomorrow when Draco threw a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean at her to catch her attention. "Weasel alert," he deadpanned.

Harley looked up, she had been studying the pamphlet on Study of Ancient Runes with great interest. "Ronald?" she frowned. There was a bit of a chill in the air so she was wearing her newest Weasley sweater, coloured blue with a bronze H this year-it perplexed Draco as to why she loved the sweaters so much at all considering they came from Molly Weasley.

"Can we talk in private?" he asked her.

Harley stood up, brushing the cookie crumbs off her lap before she went to talk with Ron over by the statue of some kind of cat. Prongs followed her, intimidating enough to stop anyone from trying to hex or hurt his bonded mate. "How are you feeling?"

Ron had been in the hospital wing for a couple of weeks whilst some mind healers tried to recover the memories of his deeds throughout the year. That's all that Sirius would tell them of the matter. Ginny didn't know much more either, only saying that her parents had banned everyone in the family from speaking about it on fear of grounding and much worse punishment. "Alive, thanks to you."

She shrugged. "I never was a bad person, Ron. You just didn't like the fact I'm friends with Draco and not in Gryffindor. Just because my mum and dad were in the house of the lion doesn't mean I have to be. Ginny proved that. And you still love your sister, right?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "Ginny's my sister!"

"And she's not evil or a death eater," she pointed out, "so why should Draco be? His father is only a death eater because Narcissa's life was threatened if he didn't join and if you repeat that I will hex your skin purple for a month. Okay?"

Ron held his hands up. "Okay! I won't. I wanted to say thanks and apologise for the way I've been acting."

"Like a git!" Harley snipped. "But I accept your apology and apologise myself for breaking your nose in first year." She held her hand out and Ron shook it. "Friends."

"Friends," he repeated. "Mum said to invite you over in the summer holidays."

"I'll send Hedwig with my available dates," Harley smiled, "Professor Snape is going to teach me how to harvest a dead basilisk for potions ingredients!" Her eyes sparked when she said it.

Ron gulped. "You ain't half scary, Harley. I can't believe you're going to go down there again after what happened. What if it isn't dead?"

"Oh it's dead," Harley chuckled. "Sirius cut its head off with some cutting curse of Snape's. Trust me, it's dead."

Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"We've got snacks," she grinned, changing the subject. "We're talking about our third year subjects, would you like to join us?"

He shook his head. "Last minute quidditch meeting. See you later, Harley."

The red head returned back to her seat and took a sip off her orange juice.

"That was nice," Luna smiled, swaying a little in her seat. "Such a kind heart."

Harley shrugged. "He apologised, I apologised."

"He should be studying," Hermione huffed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Did he say what subjects he was doing? I want to do what he's not."

"Well he won't be doing Runes," Harley assure him, "I will be. That and Care of Magical Creatures I think."

"Already had Care of Magical Creatures," Draco answered. "Ancient Runes-sure it's not exactly easy. Mum took it during her years at Hogwarts."

"I think I can handle it, Draco," Harley replied.

"We both can," Hermione declared. "I think Ancient runes is a fascinating subject to study. That and Muggle Studies. It will be interesting to learn about muggles from the wizarding point of view."

"I'm bored!" Pansy declared. "I want to do something exciting!"

"There's nothing to do," Dudley replied. "This time of year everyone's studying. Well they should be."

"Let's go inside," Neville suggested, "the house elves are usually preparing lunch this time of day. We can get something and go to our study room." The group of teens nodded their agreement and started to pack up so they could go inside.

* * *

The following morning they had their exams.

For Transfiguration, they had to turn a deck of playing cards into something much larger, points were lost if the object showed signs of being a deck of playing cards.

For Charms, Professor Flitwick actually paired them up to compare their abilities to cast spells in a distracting environment.

For Defence against the Dark Arts, they sat a written exam that was to again be marked by an outside source. Sirius was unsure about coming back the next year.

For Potions, Professor Snape assigned them yet again a random potion to create successfully.

For Herbology they were to identify most of the plants they had studied for the year.

For History of Magic Professor Binns gave them a one hundred answer questionnaire that almost bored them to death. Harley was starting to see a pattern.

Their Astronomy exam had the children charting maps of randomly picked star systems.

Like usual, they would get their marks during the summer holidays but again, each of them were confident that they had passed.

* * *

The end of year feast came around quickly. When the students arrived at the Great Hall they found it was decorated in the same manner as it had been the year before and the vials that kept the house points were empty.

Dumbledore had obviously chosen to do things the way McGonagall had the previous year.

The students took their seats at the tables, there would be no mixing houses tonight as all houses had been warned last night in their common rooms. The buzzing sounds of talking students stopped the moment that Dumbledore stood up. Say what you want, he was a well-respected wizard when it came to the light.

"It has most certainly been a memorable year has it not?" Dumbledore asked, a chuckle on his lips. "The Chamber of Secrets…the discovery of the treachery of Golderoy Lockhart and the release of Sirius Black from Azkaban. A very memorable year indeed." He looked around at the hanging banners. "Some of you may have noticed that the hall wasn't decorated in the winning colours today. Like, last year, the colours will be revealed when the winning house is revealed. In fourth place, on nine hundred and eighty-five points-HUFFLEPUFF." Hufflepuff house erupted into claps and cheers. "In third place, on one thousand, four hundred and twelve points-SLYTHERIN." Slytherin house erupted into claps and cheers. "In second place, on one thousand, four hundred and forty-seven points-GRYFFINDOR." house erupted into claps and cheers-more so from beating Slytherin house. "In first place, we have on one thousand, six hundred and ninety-four points-RAVECLAW! Ravenclaw wins the house cup!" Dumbledore raised his hands and clapped twice, the Hogwarts banner shimmered and were replaced with Ravenclaw colours. Ravenclaw house burst forth with cheers and applause.

The headmaster raised his hand to silence the hall. "We have a few announcements before the feast can begin. Number one, Sirius Black has agreed to return next year as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." The whole hall erupted into applause-everyone loved Sirius, especially the twins. "And number two-it has been brought to my attention that some students are complaining about the familiar roaming the halls. May I bring to your attention the Hogwarts Charter of Rights, Section seventy-three, subsection twelve, paragraph three: _A student reserves the right to bring their familiar within the school grounds if the familiar is paired by magical bond. No witch and or wizard or government official reserves the right to separate bonded and bonded mate._ We cannot ban that which is a magical right simply on the notion of jealousy."

Hermione and Harley blink at each other. Thoth was chewing on some fruit whilst Prongs was at Harley's feet. "Go Dumbledore," Harley muttered.

"Now, the moment you have all been waiting for," he smiled, "let the feast begin!"

 **++++++ So Ron and Harley have become friends, Ravenclaw wins the house cup, electives have been addressed, Sirius Black will return as DADA teacher next year and Dumbledore finally does something good for a change ++++++**


	49. Second Year Part XXIV

**++++++ Since my stupid internet is screwing up and I cannot for the life of me remember who asked the question about the curse on the defense position.**

 **Sirius was only an assistant who took over the roll for a number of weeks til the school year ended so I don't really think that it really counts.**

 **Next year we shall see if anything happens to him.**

 **-HunterofArtemisDaughterofHades - I found what you were looking for. The story is called Not Who She Seems Story ID** **8425161 by Children of Darkness. It is amazing. I totally forgot about it. Its a Harry Potter/Avengers Fic and also a Fem!Harry and Cedric fic. It's really good. There is a sequel as well called** ** **Dreyrugr Fjǫðr.** **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Forty-Nine**

The next morning the second year students found themselves on the Hogwarts Express marking the end of another year. It was just the six of them in a compartment which was already crowded with students, pets and familiars but it was fun.

Harley and Pansy were making plans to meet up in Diagon Alley to shop the following day, Pansy in need of new dress robes and Harley in need of all new clothes, having grown several inches during the year, her normal clothes rarely fit her anymore. The girls would spend their morning in the wizarding world before shopping in the muggle world for the afternoon with Petunia.

"Plans with Cedric over the summer?" Hermione questioned as the three girls chatted. The boys were talking about quidditch-well Draco and Dudley were, Neville had his head buried in a herbology book.

Harley shrugged. "He wants me to meet his parents whilst he tells them I'm his girlfriend. How do boyfriends and girlfriends spend their summers? Do they like, take a break when school ends? What if Cedric finds another girlfriend over the summer? One more interesting and pretty?"

Pansy snorted in a most unladylike manner. "Harley, you have no idea how pretty you are."

"I don't think that's how boyfriends and girlfriends act," Hermione replied. "Maybe you should write Cedric a letter and ask him? Or- _Witch Weekly_ recently published an article on defining magical relationships."

Pansy looked over the top of the book Hermione seemed to be reading to find she had the recent copy of _Witch Weekly_ stashed inside. The Slytherin princess started laughing. "Hermione! I thought you were studying or something!"

Hermione slammed the book shut. "Thank you, Pansy!"

Harley had to chuckle as she scribbled in her potions diary. "Since when did boys become more fun than potions?"

"Boys have always been more fun than potions," Pansy deadpanned. "That's always been obvious, Snape's Pet."

"Snape's Pet?" Harley repeated. "Since when did I become Snape's Pet?"

"It's what the other students call you behind your back," Hermione told her. "Little do they realise that it's not really an insult to you." She sat the book in her lap and scratched Thoth underneath his little chin. She looked out the window at the Scottish Countryside, sometimes you could see muggles going about their business, it was fun knowing that they couldn't see the magical train.

"Oh," Harley frowned, "good to know." She closed her potions diary, what she was trying to do was compile a list of famous potions masters who would help her on a cure for basilisk poison. She wanted to do it herself but she didn't have a masters in potions or anything past what Snape called a fifth years' potions students mind.

"What are you working on?" Hermione frowned. "You've been scribbling in that diary ever since the basilisk."

"Anti-venom," she smiled. "Only I don't know how to do it so I'm trying to track down potions masters to help."

Pansy frowned. "What?"

"Anti-venom is what muggle doctors use to cure snake bites in the muggle world," Hermione explained. "Why not use Snape?" she suggested.

"There is always Jacob Corvus," Hermione suggested. "He was the potions master your great grandparents had working for Corvus Common and Rare Potions according to a past issue of _Potions and Poisons_. He's still alive apparently, or there is his son who is also a potions master, James Corvus. Write to him."

Harley shrugged, she opened her book to scribble their names in. "Thanks, Mione."

She sat the book down as the cart lady came around for lunch.

* * *

Mid-afternoon, the train pulled in at Platform 9 ¾.

Having already changed out of their school robes, the group unloaded their trunks and their pets before going outside to their waiting parents. The Malfoys, Petunia, Remus, the Grangers and Augusta Longbottom were all standing aside talking to each other. As their children piled off the train and they scattered to their parents.

"Little red!" Cedric shouted.

Harley looked over at Cedric who was waving with Fred and George. She grinned and went over to see him.

"What? Harley!" Petunia shouted at her niece. "Dudley what on earth is going on?"

"Harley has a boyfriend," Sirius answered. He came over to the group of waiting parents. "Can't say that I'm too thrilled about it."

"Harley has a what?" Petunia demanded.

"A boyfriend!" Dudley teased. "They started dating after they got back from Christmas."

Draco elbowed him. "Dudley shut up!" he ordered through gritted teeth.

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded.

Petunia appeared to be rather annoyed at the news she had just heard.

"Trust me, Petunia, I'm not happy about it either," Sirius muttered in her ear.

"I think they look cute together," Narcissa noted, surprising everyone. They small group looked over at the two who were talking, both had goofy smiles on their faces whilst looking super awkward at the same time. "Come Draco, the nursery elf has Pandora but we still need to organise packing.

"So do we," Emma spoke. "Hermione, come on."

Hermione and Draco left with their parents as Neville left with his gran. Sirius and Remus wondered off to talk with each other whilst Cedric and Harley still chatted away.

"Was that boy at the Christmas party?" Petunia asked Dudley.

Dudley nodded. "Yup. Cedric Diggory, he's on the quidditch team with me. He's nice mum."

Petunia shook her head. They were going to have to talk when she returned to Potter manor later that night. "You and Harley will be going back with Remus and Sirius. I have some last minute things to do at school. And you need to pack for your camp."

"Yes mum," he nodded.

"Harleen!" Petunia yelled.

Cedric squeezed her hand and Harley came over with Prongs following her. "Yes, mum?"

"You and I are going to have a long talk when I get home, little miss," Petunia warned her. "A very long talk. What you tell me depends on whether or not you go harvesting potions ingredients with Severus or not. Go back with Remus and Sirius, I'll be along in a few hours."

Harley glared at Dudley as Petunia left through the platform gates. "You told her!" she snapped.

"Sirius did," Dudley replied.

The two of them pushed their trolley over to Sirius and Remus. "Ready to go are we?" Sirius asked them.

Harley punched him in the arm. "I thought you were cool!" she snapped. "I was gonna tell her when we got home."

"Hey I can still be cool!" Sirius objected.

Remus shook his head and the small group apperated away. The next time they would be at platform 9 ¾'s would be at the start of their third year.


	50. Third Year Part I

**++++++ I'm going to give you guys some advanced noticed here, my grandmother is dying and may have been given a few weeks left to live. They're doing more tests but the outcome is not good. So if you suddenly see me just vanish for a while-this will be the reason why.**

 **I'll be putting these notes on all my fics as I update.**

 **Thanks in advance guys.**

 **RIP to both David Bowie and Allan Rickman. What a sad fucked up couple of days we've had.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own**

 **Fifty**

The summer holidays had officially begun!

Petunia Dursley of Potter Manor had awoken a little after seven like she did every morning to start the business of the day. By now the house elves that served the Potters had gotten used to the fact that Petunia would assist in the kitchen and around the house in the need to keep herself busy.

After breakfast was ready, the widow went to awaken her son for his summer camp, she was beside herself with worry that Dudley would be off at Quidditch camp-she'd seen a few games with Remus during the school year and was less than thrilled at the sport her son loved.

However upon going to awaken her niece, Petunia found her bed dishevelled and her pyjamas thrown over her lounge but not Harleen Potter in sight. It was very unlikely for her niece to be awake this early in the morning. Pursing her lips together, Petunia made her way back down the stairs to Dudley and Remus helping themselves to breakfast but no Harley at the table either. "Have either of you see Harley?" she questioned.

"She went for a run," Remus stated, pouring himself some coffee.

Petunia frowned and turned to look out the dining room window where Prongs was outside running around…She gasped. "Where did that deer come from!" she asked. "Remus!"

Remus chuckled. He came over to Petunia and handed her a cup of jasmine tea. "I said Harley went for a run, that's Harley. Ever since she got the hang of her animagus form she's been running around like a madman. She'll come in soon Petunia. Plus, I imagine she's avoiding you for the talk you wish to have."

Petunia frowned. "She's only a child. I would have never had a boyfriend at that age."

"Cedric Diggory is a good boy," Remus defended. "Seeker in the Quidditch team, top grades, very popular, a hard worker. He's a Hufflepuff like Dudley." He turned and sat back down at the table as girl and cat returned to the house. "Like it or not they're only going to grow up and get more rebellious."

"HARLEEN POTTER WHAT IS IN YOUR HAIR!" Petunia shrieked seeing the black in her bangs. She had wondered why Harley had been up to in her room past midnight.

"It'll come out," Harley replied, spooning Spanish eggs and bacon onto her plate. She started eating at a fast rate so she could shower and get ready for her day trip with Pansy. As much as Petunia wanted to make Harley sit to talk with her, she knew Harley needed more clothes and Petunia needed time to figure the birds and the bees speech. "It's just a potion I was experimenting with that I saw in _Witch Weekly_. Pansy's are green and Hermione's are pink. She said this morning her mum loved it."

Petunia sighed. "Today when you're in Diagon Alley I need you to go to Rosa Lee Teabags and get me my package I ordered. I will see you and pansy outside the Leaky Cauldron."

"Yes, mum!" Harley grinned.

"An owl arrived this morning with a letter from Professor Snape about the basilisk," Petunia told her. "I agreed that Monday and Tuesday's were fine. And that you'd like to pick back up your summer job with Professor Snape."

Harley grinned. "Yes, mum I'd like that." She finished shovelling her breakfast down and ran up to her room to find something to wear. Half an hour later she came down the stairs with her hair braided down her back with her black bangs framing her face, scar exposed. She was wearing a grey summer dress over the top of emerald leggings looking ever the Slytherin with a matching green jacket. She kissed Dudley on the head. "You have fun at your summer camp. I'll owl you once a week. Good luck cousin."

Dudley grinned. "Thanks, Harley. I'd say have fun shopping but I know you'll be boring as."

Harley ruffled up his hair and skipped off to the fireplace in the sitting room to floo to Diagon Alley.

Petunia frowned. "Remus, can you owl Mr Diggory's parents? I shall like to have them over for tea."

 **-XXX-**

Pansy and Harley's day started off at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where they started off with a few different sets of dress robes in various colours and styles before ending up in muggle London for some muggle clothes. She got some new books that she wanted and some potions ingredients she didn't have in her collection yet.

It was Harley's desire to have one of every ingredient from every potion that existed. Common or rare.

When Harley came back with Petunia that evening she was surprised to the house elves rushing about preparing the house for dinner. Petunia left her niece to go take a look at the tea she'd gotten today.

"Little red!" Cedric called out from the library.

Harley's eyes lit up when she saw him. "Cedric!" she grinned. "What are you doing here? I thought we hadn't set anything into stone just yet."

"Your aunt invited us for dinner," Cedric answered, stealing a kiss. "I just got lectured by your dad and threatened with a haunting if I harmed you."

Harley groaned "Oh I know what's she's doing," she huffed.

Cedric laughed. "Yeah, well it didn't take me too long to figure it out when your dad threatened to hex me into oblivion. James Potter may be a legend at Hogwarts but he is a scary man. By the way, I love the hair," he grinned, twirling a strand of black through his fingers. "And wearing Slytherin colours no less."

"I a line myself with every house," Harley laughed. "I went shopping today and I got you something." She took a package out of her bag and it instantly unshrank taking the form of a box. "I hope you like it."

Cedric took the box and unwrapped it, taking out a cuff similar to the ones that Draco, Dudley and Neville had. This was like the Hufflepuff one Dudley and Neville wore. "You shouldn't be getting me presents."

She rolled her eyes. "You do it."

"That's different," he objected. "I'm the boyfriend."

"Do you want to come and see my Pegasus?" Harley asked him, wanting to get out of the house.

"I do," he answered.

"REMEMBER THAT!" James Potter yelled from the library.

"James!" Lily sighed.

Harley grabbed Cedric's hand and dragged him down to the stables but didn't go inside. The two instead making their way to the fields where a young male Pegasus with a dark recessive red coat, his wings lighter in colour, the same as his mane and tail was with a young female strawberry blonde coloured Pegasus. "That's Zeus and Daisy," she told him. "Children of Belladonna and Athena."

"I was wondering when you'd come down," Cindy suddenly spoke from behind them. "I was, I must admit, annoyed that Dudley up and left for Quidditch camp and abandoned Daisy. Cynthia Morris," she smiled, introducing herself to Cedric. "Head of the Cassiopeia Pegasus Farm."

"Cedric Diggory," Cedric replied.

Cindy laughed. "So you're the boyfriend?" she asked. "Well nice to meet you kid. Say, Cedric…do you like Pegasus? Cause I'm down a bonded trainer…he left for Quidditch camp the little fink."

Harley giggled. "Sorry Cindy, I had plans for today. Please accept my apologise."

Cindy shrugged. "That's okay. You two go get bridles from Daisy and Zeus's stalls. Go."

* * *

From up at the house, Petunia sat outside with Remus, Amos and Natalie Diggory watching the two children.

"This is splendid tea," Natalie noted. "I would have never thought muggles would have tea as good as this."

"Yes it's rosemary and orange," Petunia replied.

Remus raised an eyebrow and Amos chuckled.


	51. Third Year Part II

**++++++ Thank you everyone for you sympathies over my gran.**

 **It's a bit hard with everything that's going on. She forgot who I was the other day which was literally devastating.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter. This was super fun to write.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Fifty-One**

"Are you not hungry, Harley?" Petunia questioned, watching her niece pick at the roast on her plate. "I thought pork was your favorite."

"Not hungry," Harley muttered, pushing her peas around her plate. "Can I be excused?"

"Not until you finish the food on your plate," Petunia answered. She sat her fork down and templed her slender fingers. "Now I gather you know why Mr and Mrs Diggory were here this afternoon."

Harley rolled her eyes. "Like I could ignore it," she muttered.

Petunia sighed. "I'm only worried about you. Twelve is far too long to have a boyfriend let alone one two years older than you. I'm sorry but I cannot allow this relationship to continue. Natalie and I came to the agreement that it's best if you and Cedric break up and if he's serious about this then you can come back to it when you're ready."

Harley blinked. "You're kidding me right?" she asked her aunt.

Petunia nodded. "Yes, dear. We think it's for the best."

"And what about what Cedric and I want?" Harley frowned. "Or are we just a couple of dumb kids?"

"That's not what I said," Petunia answered. "You're merely too young for such a relationship. Maybe when you're sixteen or seventeen and more developed than you can try again. Now I'm sure Cedric is a nice boy but as boys turn into men, men start to develop certain desires that go beyond kissing. Sex between a man and a woman should only be done after marriage."

Remus spat his butterbeer out and Harley almost fell off her chair.

"Now, Harley-" Petunia continued.

Harley dropped her fork on her plate and stood up to leave.

"Sit down, young lady!" Petunia ordered. "Now!"

"Or what?" Harley snapped. "You going to beat me like you used to let Uncle Vernon?!"

Petunia gasped. "Harley! You know I've apologised to you a hundred times."

"Well it's a hundred times not enough!" Harley snapped back. "Muggle!"

"Young lady I will not have you throw those terms around my house like that!" Petunia warned her. "Your attitude is frankly horrible. You're grounded. Now march yourself upstairs and get that black from your bangs at once!"

"Fine!" Harley snapped, throwing her arms in the air. "But this is not your house! It's mine!" She threw her chair back and stormed out of the room with Prongs stalking after her.

Petunia sighed and shook her head. "Apologise, Remus. I don't know what on earth has gotten into that girl."

"James and Lily Potter," Remus answered. "Both had the worst tempers when angry. What do you expect? Let her cool off and then talk when you both have cooler heads."

Petunia sighed. "That didn't go well at all. I hope she understands that this new attitude must go."

"She's growing up," Remus answered. "It's only going to get worse."

Looking over at the doorway, Petunia decided that she would allow Harley the night to cool off and tomorrow she would try again.

* * *

Stewing in her room, Harley paced backwards and forwards, muttering under her breath. She crossed to her mini potions lab and grabbed the hair potion before disappearing into the bathroom.

She took her hair out of the messy bun that she had it in and brushed it out before she dumped the entire contents of the bottle on her head and started to massage it in. As she watched her reflection, Harley grinned as her red curls started to turn black and soon enough, her hair matched her bangs.

Ten minutes later Harley came out of the bathroom to get changed. She started stuffing clothes into her trunk and took her potions kit, shrinking it and placing it in her trunk. "Hannah!" she yelled.

Hannah appeared in a pop. "Mistress Harley called Hannah?"

Harley nodded. "Yes. Yes I did. Can you take me to Dobby?" she asked. Hannah had originally been in service to the Malfoy household but Narcissa had given her to Harley as a gift because the elf loved the girl so much.

"Hannah be taking Mistress Harley to Dobby in Sweden?" Hannah asked, big eyes blinking.

Harley nodded. "Yup. We're breaking out, Hannah."

"Mistress Harley change her hair," Hannah pointed out. "Mistress Harley look like Master James in library."

Harley grinned. It was nice once in a while to be told you look like your father instead of being told you look like your mother. "Why thank you, Hannah. In the morning can you tell my aunt what's going on?"

Hannah bowed. "Hannah be honoured, Mistress Harley. Hannah take Mistress Harley and Master Prongs?"

Harley grabbed her trunk with one hand and took Hannah's with the other whilst the elf took a hold of Prongs' collar and after a loud SNAP, they were gone.

* * *

Seeking to enjoy a nice, strong scotch after a busy day, Lucius Malfoy was sudden surprised with a large SNAP in the sitting room.

"Harley?" Lucius mused, seeing the girl suddenly standing in the middle the sitting room.

Harley giggled. "You called me Harley."

He cursed her under his breath.

"What in the name of Merlin have you done to your hair?" Narcissa gasped from her seat on the lounge.

Harley opened her mouth to speak but Draco suddenly burst through the door chasing a snow leopard.

"Harley!" Darco grinned, hugging her. "I was about to mirror call you! You'll never guess what happened today?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Seeing the kitty cat I assume you got a familiar?"

"She tried to eat me," Draco laughed. "I love your hair, by the way. But what are you doing here?"

"I ran away," Harley muttered. "Aunt Petunia is so unfair!"

Narcissa patted the couch beside her so Harley stalked over to sit beside her. "Tell me what happened. Maybe I can help."

"Aunt Petunia told me I had to break up with Cedric!" she huffed. "She says I'm not old enough and says that Cedric will try and take advantage of me cause I'm young."

"Now I'm sure Cedric is too honourable for that," Narcissa smiled.

"But the fact that you chose to run away instead of facing your problems only proves what Petunia said, doesn't it?" Lucius asked her in a gentle, yet firm voice.

Harley hung her head but nodded.

"Draco take Harley to the guest room," his father ordered. "And have the house elves bring you both up some desert. Your mother and I have to talk."

"Draco tell me about your familiar," Harley grinned as they went to put her stuff in the guest room.

Lucius sat his glass down on the table beside him. "Best send an owl to Petunia."

Narcissa frowned. "We'll owl, Petunia in the morning," she told her husband. "Just let Draco and Harley play with their pets."

* * *

The following morning Petunia Dursley of Potter Manor had awoken a little after seven like she did every morning to start the business of the day. By now the house elves that served the Potters had gotten used to the fact that Petunia would assist in the kitchen and around the house in the need to keep herself busy.

She busied herself in helping the house elves in making breakfast and once the spread was done, she went to check on Harley. Like yesterday, her bed was empty and unmade so she proceeded to make her way down the stairs to find Hannah waiting for her. "Hannah?"

"Mistress Petunia must forgive Hannah," Hannah almost sobbed. "But Miss Harley ran away last night to Sweden."

Petunia balked. "SHE WHAT?" the mother yelled.

Remus could have sworn that Cindy could have heard it in her house in the village.


	52. Third Year Part III

**++++++ Hello lovelies...I miss you all.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Fifty-Two**

Draco's snow leopard Anora was completely one hundred percent devoted to him. She followed him everywhere and loved to play, always hiding and trying to destroy everything.

Petunia had reluctantly agreed to allow Harley to stay in Sweden with the Malfoy's under the guise of learning different wizarding cultures but everyone knew that the two were too stubborn to apologise to each other-Harley more than Petunia.

In the few days that Harley had already been there, she was yet to meet any of Narcissa's family but when she woke up on the fourth day of her stay, the House Elves were rushing around in a panic.

"Harley I hate to be a bother but can you get out of bed!" Narcissa shouted from the bedroom door. "The elves need to make the bed and you need to get out of those muggle clothes immediately."

Rubbing her eyes, Harley was having trouble even contemplating what Narcissa had just said. "What?"

"Out of bed Harley," she repeated. "The elves have put out some dress robes for you, do your hair. Oh-Dobby took Prongs to wash him."

Harley giggled. "Good luck to him," she muttered. Getting out of bed, the pre-teen stretched only for Narcissa to push her into the bathroom attached to the guest rooms. "Where's the fire?" she joked.

"My cousin will be here in an hour," Narcissa fretted. "She's in town and figured a surprise visit would be okay. I haven't told her who you are, thankfully you have black hair so I can pass you off as anyone other than Harleen Potter. Carina and her husband are loyal Death Eaters. Your name is Amalthea Black, you're the illegitimate child of Regulus Black and a dark witch. We took you in like a good dark family. Okay?"

Harley shrugged and Narcissa clipped her on the shoulder. "We do not shrug," she told her. "Carina has two children, twin girls, Ceres and Cressida. She had a boy but he was born a squib-we don't talk about him, understand? And their father was killed by the light so in this family he is a 'hero'. Understand?"

Harley nodded. "Right."

"Do not wear your H necklace," Narcissa finished telling her. Seeing Harley's face, she sighed. "Okay…fine." She drew her wand and touched it to the metal turning it into an A. "I can only change the shape not the colour. I suppose Ravenclaw will have to be your house. Nothing I can do about that. Now hurry up."

Harley got into the bath and cleaned herself red raw, her stomach rumbling from lack of breakfast. Thankfully a house elf brought her some kind of warm baked pastry which she wolfed down. By that time Prongs had been returned to her smelling like jasmine.

She got out of the bath and dressed herself in the sapphire dress robes left out for her. By the time she and Draco plus their familiars had got to the sitting room, a middled aged witch was there with her nose stuck in the air-reminding Harley of her earliest memory of Petunia.

"Your punctuation is poorly, Draco," the woman scolded at the boy. "And who in the name of Merlin is this creature?"

"Carina this is our ward, Amalthea Black," Narcissa smiled. "Amalthea, this is my cousin Carina Swan

The woman frowned. "She looks like Regulus I'll allow that. But those eyes…horrible colour…is this the baby?" Narcissa offered her Pandora but she waved her off. "Babies…horrid creatures. That's why we have nanny elves, Cissy. A woman of breeding should not be nursing a baby. It ruins the figure. Cissy, you remember Ceres and Cressida?" she asked, directing the attention away from Harley and Pandora to the two pale, vampire-like girls in the doorway behind their mother. Both had pale blonde hair with earie blue eyes and pale skin. They looked like they would break if you pushed them over.

"My you two have grown," Lucius fake smiled. "Fourteen…fifteen?"

"Fifteen," they both chanted in ethereal voices. "Why are there animals inside the mansion?" they asked, pointing to Anora and Prongs.

"They are Draco and Amalthea's familiars," Lucius all but bragged. "Imagine my son so powerful that he has an animal familiar? Must be the Black blood."

Carina pursed her lips together. "A good host has tea ready, Cissy," she warned.

"And it is," Narcissa smiled. "Come, come."

Harley trudged behind with Draco, the boy clearly preferring to run in his wolf animagus form with his friend and not here bored out of his mind. They sat down, Ceres and Cressida staring at Anora and Prongs in anger.

"What house are you in, Amalthea?" Carina demanded to know, sipping her tea.

"Ravenclaw," she answered.

Carina scoffed. "The only noteworthy house is Slytherin."

"Ravenclaw has its advantages," Harley frowned. "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. Wizarding society would know nothing without a man's thirst for knowledge."

Draco smirked as he at his cake.

"Have you chosen a carer yet?" she questioned the two, like this was an interview.

"H-Amalthea wants to be a potions mistress," Draco answered, "I want to play quidditch, professionally."

"You'll both change your minds," she replied. "Have you thought about a marriage contract for your ward?" Carina inquired. "The girl seems like the only thing she'll be good at is breeding. Illegitimate is a nasty tag to have."

Harley bit her lip as she fought the need to scowl and hex her.

"Carina," Lucius spoke up, changing the subject, "there was an incident this year at Hogwarts where the Chamber of Secrets was open and students almost killed thanks to this." He produced the blackened diary from his robes, wrapped in a green fabric. "Is this what I think it is?" he inquired.

Harley frowned, Lucius knew what it was?"

"It is a horcrux," Carina explained.

"As I suspected," he replied.

"A what?" Narcissa frowned.

"A horcrux," she repeated with a smirk. "The light would consider it the most evil bit of magic to ever exist simply because it anchored the soul of the creature to an object in the desire to beat death. This particular item belongs to the Dark Lord. Rumour has it that the diary was in the possession of Albus Dumbledore," Carina scowled, spitting his name out like it was filth.

Harley could feel a sudden anger in her chest...had Dumbledore given the diary to Ron thus almost killing him? Oh how she hated that man.

"How that man was in possession of one of the Dark Lords most sacred possessions I do not know. What happened to it?" Carina asked.

"Harleen Potter," Lucius spoke, "she and Sirius Black destroyed it with basilisk venom."

Carina scowled. "Harleen Potter, how a nasty little brat such as that filth could defeat the Dark Lord is beyond me. Because of her we live in exile and my girls are denied the father they deserve. I curse the light," she spat.

"I desire to know more of these horcrux," Lucius advised Carina. "Children would you please excuse us? This sort of knowledge is not for the ears of the young."

"Go," Carina ordered Ceres and Cressida.

"This is boring," the two muttered, following Draco and Harley out of the sitting room. "There's a party in the village, are you two coming?"

"We should stay here," Harley frowned.

"Aren't you boring, Amalthea?" Cressida smirked.

"I don't think we should go," Draco backed her up. "Amalthea is right."

"We'll we're going," the twin chorused. "Come, stay. We don't care."

Draco shook his head as they left. "Don't trust them at all. Let's go."

Harley frowned and followed him, wishing she could be in the sitting room to learn about the horcrux. "Oh, let's go to the study and see what books your dad has on a horcrux."

"I was thinking the same thing," Draco grinned. "Great minds."

 **++++++ Amalthea Black will be a name I'm using for Harley sort of like an alias.**

 **I know that Narcissa doesn't really have a cousin called Carina but I made her up for this.**

 **And yes they learn about the horcux much earlier as well.**

 **I have plans for Cressida and Ceres as well so they will be back ++++++**


	53. Third Year Part IV

**++++++ Hey guys sorry about the lack of updates but my muse went out the window on this one. Luckily I got some help.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews.**

 **As you know I have no internet at the moment so I'm having a sneak at work so I can upload.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Fifty-Three**

Harley would end up spending the entire summer with the Malfoy's that year and it was an amazing three months.

Pandora was walking now, she followed Draco everywhere and terrorized the two familiars like there was no tomorrow.

Harley and Draco were familiar sites running around the Malfoy property in their animagus forms. By that point, all six of the group had managed to get a grip on their forms. They did get a rare few days at Longbottum manor where they wreaked havoc and almost gave the aging Augusta a heart attack in the process (this was minus Hermione and Dudley of course).

On July 31st Harley elected to not have a birthday party. She didn't want one this year, still being on the outs with Petunia but she still got some gifts from her friends.

Hermione got Harley some gift cards from _Flourish and Blotts_ so she could get whatever she wanted.

Draco got Harley a new potions kit with an inbuilt fire-proof charm and a shrinking charm attached.

Dudley sent Harley some lollies through the owl post and a photo of himself at the camp.

Neville got Harley a book on rare potions ingredients.

Pansy sent Harley a letter with a subscription to _Witch Weekly_ and some potions magazines.

The Malfoy's got Harley some jeweler for future use-emeralds set in a white gold setting-earrings, a necklace and a bracelet.

Petunia sent her a letter asking for her to come back to Potter Manor.

Sirius came and ended up spending a few days with them, he adored Pandora and now that she was walking it was far more fun for the two of them.

On the morning of her birthday, Harley woke up to find her room covered in blue orchids and a letter from Cedric-he'd conspired with Narcissa to do this. His gift would wait until she came back from Sweden with the Malfoy's.

On the 1st of August, Harley woke up to a letter baring the Hogwarts Crest.

Her grades and supply list had come during the night. She met with Draco in the library-the place where the two spent most of their time trying to research horcruxes-they wanted to wait until they were together again to tell the group what was going on.

What angered the two teenagers was the fact that Dumbledore had been the one to somehow slip the diary to Ron thus almost killing him in the process.

"Got your letter?" Draco inquired.

Harley nodded. She crossed the room in her nightie and sat across from him before she opened the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

Third-year students will require:

Three sets school robes (house colours)

One set of winter gear-gloves, beanie, scarf (house colours)

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (house colours)

Please note that all students must wear their house colours

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3)

By Miranda Goshawk

Intermediate Transfiguration

Bye Emeric Switch

The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts

By Arsenius Jigger

Divination

Unfogging the Future

By Cassandra Vablatsky

Muggle Studies

Home Life and Social Habbits of British Muggles

By Wilhelm Wigworthy

Care of Magical Creatures

The Monster Book of Monsters

Edwardus Lima

Arithmancy

Numerology and Grammatica

L. Wakefield & M. Carneiro

Study of Ancient Runes

Spellman's Syllabry

Rosana Amorim

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students are reminded that they may only bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad

Third year students are reminded that they are permitted to go to Hogsmead this year if they have their permission slip signed.

First day of term begins 1st September.

Yours sincerely,

Luncinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Underneath their supplies list was the permission slip for their Hogsmead visits.

Harley opened the second letter and grinned.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter

Please see enclose your marks for your second years' exams.

Grades

Passing Grade

O = Outstanding

E = Exceeds Expectations

A = Acceptable

Failing Grade

P = Poor

D = Dreadful

T = Troll

Subjects

Potions

O

Transfiguration

O

Charms

O

History of Magic

A

Defence Against the Dark Arts

O

Herbology

E

Astronomy

E

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"O's for Potions, Charms and Tranfiguration," Harley told her aunt. "E's for History of Magic, Defence and Astronomy. I got an E for Herbology as well. Sprout must be happy."

Draco laughed, he knew Harley wasn't a fan of Herbology despite its usefulness for potions.

"What did you get?" she questioned.

Draco opened is letter with all the finesse of a wrestler.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Malfoy,

Please see enclose your marks for your second years' exams.

Grades

Passing Grade

O = Outstanding

E = Exceeds Expectations

A = Acceptable

Failing Grade

P = Poor

D = Dreadful

T = Troll

Subjects

Potions

O

Transfiguration

E

Charms

E

History of Magic

E

Defence Against the Dark Arts

O

Herbology

O

Astronomy

E

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Did you both pass?" Lucius inquired from the doorway into the library.

"Yes!" the two chanted.

"Perhaps a trip to Diagon Alley is in order?" Narcissa suggested. "Pandora needs new clothes and so does Draco. He's grown out of his clothes."

"My robes have potions holes in them," Harley laughed. "And I need new potions supplies and a new apron and Prongs needs new winter clothes as well."

"Anora needs a winter coat as well," Draco spoke up.

"Draco Anora is a Snow Leopard," Lucius reminded his son, shaking his head.

Harley giggle.

Draco stuck his tongue out at her.

"I suppose we should return to England for the four weeks before term begins," Narcissa sighed. "I was enjoying it here."

Lucius nodded his agreement. "We'll have Carina, Ceres and Cressida over for dinner tonight and return to England in the morning. Harleen, you need to write your aunt and tell her that you'll be returning back tomorrow via Portkey."

"Sure," Harley muttered.

Narcissa shook her head. "So what are you two doing in here anyway? Sneaking about?"

Lucius lifted up one of the books in front of his son and sighed. "The horcrux?" he asked. "You're researching the horcrux?"

"Yes," Harley answered. "There isn't much on it."

Lucius frowned. "No, there isn't. Harleen, Draco, you both need to quit this search immediately. You won't find anything here. There are some books in the Malfoy vault on the subject. I won't lie to you or sugar coat this-allow myself, Severus and Black to research the topic a little more before we tell you what is going on?"

Draco and Harley sighed. "Okay."

Lucius nodded. "Thank you. I promise I won't hold you at arms-length or keep you out of this since it concerns you, Harleen."

"There was another reason why we came to see you two," Narcissa spoke, changing the subject. "Over the summer holidays, a witch by the name of Elizabeth Cunningham has escaped Azkaban."

The two teens looked at Narcissa with blank expressions.

"If you come across her by any chance, you're to both run," Lucius warned. "Elizabeth was the confidant and lover of the Dark Lord during his early years. She's as dark as they come and she will be coming for you Harleen and anyone who associates with you. You must be careful."

Harley sighed. "So what's new? The first two years at Hogwarts someone's tried to kill me, this Elizabeth Cunningham won't be any different." Harley got to her feet and held her letters close to her. "Coming for a morning run, Drac?" she asked

Draco nodded. "Why not?"

The elder Malfoy's watched the two children leave the room with matching expressions on their faces.


End file.
